Forever
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: C'est une fic sur le couple Klaroline, au début de la saison 5 (Ma propre saison 5) mais je m'inspirerai des épisodes pour faire les miens. J'espère que vous allez adorer cette fic et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire et à déposer des reviews pour donner votre point de vue qui est important
1. Une nouvelle menace

Chapitre 1 : _**Une nouvelle menace**_

_**Klaus était parti en Nouvelles-Orléans avec son frère Elijah pour protéger son enfant qu'il attendait avec Hayley et récupérer aussi sa ville. Hayley attendait un enfant de Klaus et Klaus tenait à ce que son enfant survive car Hayley fait partie d'une lignée de loups très important. Stefan a quitté Mystic Falls pour s'éloigner d'Elena car cette dernière a finalement porté son choix sur Damon ce qui fit énormément souffrir Stefan. Tyler s'en alla de la ville pour de bon et Matt lui aussi s'en alla en voyage avec Rebekah. Elena nageait dans le bonheur avec Damon tandis que Jeremy lui souffrait de l'absence de Bonnie qui est morte.**_

_**Caroline se sentit bien seule, elle avait perdu ses amies, sa famille, sa vie, et celui qu'elle aimait mais de qui était-elle amoureux ? Tyler ? Klaus ? **_

_**Elle était devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse et repensa aux moments qu'elle a eu à partager avec Klaus et elle fut bien triste de le savoir loin d'elle.**_

- Même toi aussi tu m'as abandonné, pensa-t-elle ? Il va avoir un bébé Caroline.

_**Elle étouffait elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle étouffait, alors elle sortit courir pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, elle pleurait, elle avait mal au cœur, elle voulait crier très fort tellement elle avait mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus alors elle s'arrêta puis elle reçut un appel d'Elena.**_

- Elena !

- Caroline où es-tu ?

- Je suis tout près du cimetière pourquoi ?

- Viens nous retrouver au Mystic Grill c'est urgent.

- Ok j'arrive.__

_**Caroline rejoint ses amis au Mystic Grill en 5minutes, Stefan était là, Caroline fut heureuse de le revoir alors elle le serra très fort dans ses bras.**_

- Oh Stefan ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

_**Elena prit la parole.**_

- Nous avons un gros problème, dit Elena.

- Lequel ? S'enquit Jeremy.

- Silas est revenu à la vie comme vous le savez et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il veut réellement mais il est très puissant et c'est le double de Stefan et il peut prendre l'apparence qu'il veut et entrer dans nos cerveaux donc il peut nous nuire par tous les moyens c'est pour cela que nous devons rester tous ensemble le temps que Silas meurt et pour cela nous aurons besoin de l'aide des Originels.

_**Jeremy n'apprécia guère l'idée de sa sœur.**_

Jeremy : Quoi ? Comment ça leur aide ?

Elena : Jeremy nous avons besoin d'eux si nous voulons faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute Silas.

_**Caroline redoutait de le revoir, son visage exprima de la tristesse tout d'un coup et Stefan le vit ce qui le rendit malheureux car il n'aimait pas voir son amie ainsi.**_

- Revoir Klaus ? Suis-je prête ? Il m'a pourtant dit Adieu, il a pourtant… avec Hayley il a…, pensa-t-elle.

Damon : Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

Elena : Caroline nous avons besoin de toi, toi seule peut convaincre Klaus de nous aider.

Caroline : Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Elena : Tu l'appelles et lui demande de venir à Mystic Falls. Tu peux le faire ?

Caroline : Oui je pense que je peux le faire.

Elena : Bien, Damon et moi devons trouver des informations sur Nadia, Jeremy toi tu iras voir le père de Bonnie et tu lui expliqueras la situation et Stefan tu chercheras Katherine.

Caroline : J'appelle Klaus tout de suite.

_**Elena hocha la tête pour dire oui alors Caroline sortit son portable de son sac et composa le numéro de Klaus et lança l'appel.**_

Caroline : Klaus ?

Klaus : Sweetheart ! Que c'est agréable d'entendre ta voix mais que me vaut le privilège de cet appel ?

Caroline : J'avais besoin de te parler, j'ai besoin de toi Klaus.

Klaus : Tu m'envoies ravi mais je suis désolé Love je ne peux pas me déplacer pour le moment, j'ai des affaires importantes à régler.

Caroline : Plus importante que moi ? Klaus ma vie est en danger.

_**Klaus devint soudain pale face à la révélation de Caroline.**_

Klaus : Je me dépêche de venir, je serai là demain.

Caroline : Merci. Je t'attends.

_**Caroline raccrocha.**_

Caroline : Il arrive demain.

Damon : Finalement tu nous sers à quelque chose de temps en temps.

Caroline : Au moins moi je sers à quelque chose, toi tu sers à quoi ?

Damon : Très drôle.

Elena : Bon ça suffit vous deux, on se retrouve tous au manoir des Salvatore tout à l'heure, nous vivrons tous là-bas pendant un temps, nous ne devons pas être loin les uns des autres.

Jeremy : J'y vais.

Elena : D'accord mais fais attention à toi s'il te plait.

Jeremy : T'inquiète.

_**Jeremy s'en alla.**_

Stefan : Moi aussi j'y vais.

Caroline : Je viens avec toi.

Elena : On se retrouve tout à l'heure et surtout faites très attention à vous.

_**Caroline et Stefan s'en allèrent à leur tour.**_

_**Dans la voiture de Stefan.**_

Stefan : Comment tu vas ?

Caroline : Mal Stefan, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et en ce moment tout est trouble dans nos vies.

Stefan : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Caroline : Je suis confuse Stefan à propos de mes sentiments, je ne sais pas si je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de Tyler, il m'a abandonné pour aller avec sa meute de loup et… Klaus… Klaus attend un bébé.

Stefan : Tu l'aimes ?

Caroline : Qui ?

Stefan : Klaus.

Caroline : Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Stefan tout est flou dans ma tête.

Stefan : Je te comprends. Et si on allait retrouver Katherine ?

Caroline : Bonne idée.

_**Pendant ce temps, Klaus fit ses bagages, Elijah monta retrouver son frère.**_

Elijah : Que fais-tu ?

Klaus : ça ne se voit pas ? Fais tes bagages nous partons à Mystic Falls.

Elijah : Pourquoi ça ?

Klaus : La vie de Caroline est en danger et plus vite je serai auprès d'elle et plus vite je me sentirai apaisé.

Elijah : Et ton enfant ? Et Marcel ?

Klaus : Je m'en occuperai plus tard, pour le moment c'est Caroline ma priorité.

Elijah : Je vois. Pas plus de deux semaines alors car nous avons des choses urgentes à régler ici.

Klaus : D'accord.

_**Damon reçut un message de Nadia « Retrouve-moi au sous-terrain du lycée Nadia ».**_

Damon : C'est Nadia, elle demande de la retrouver au lycée.

Elena : Alors allons-y.

_**Ils s'en allèrent retrouver Nadia. Elle attendait au sous-terrain comme prévu.**_

Nadia : Vous avez mis du temps, je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir Damon.

Damon : Bah tu vois je suis là ! Que voulais-tu me dire ? Parle.

Nadia : Silas, il cherche à conquérir Mystic Falls et la nouvelle-Orléans, il souhaite faire de ces deux villes son royaume et il souhaite faire revenir des créatures disparus il y a plus de 2500 ans et pour cela il a besoin de l'enfant de Klaus, de Caroline et de Katherine.

Elena : Quoi ? Comment ça de Caroline ?

Nadia : Caroline est le double de celle qu'il aime, elle est de la ligne de la femme que Silas ait aimée comme à cause du sort de Qetsiyah il ne peut ramener celle-ci à la vie alors il a décidé de faire de Caroline sa reine.

Damon : Mais pourquoi l'enfant de Klaus ? Pourquoi Katherine ?

Nadia : L'enfant de Klaus est indispensable pour le sacrifice et le sang du double de Petrova aussi. Je n'en sais pas plus mais l'enfant de Klaus devra mourir en sacrifice.

_**Damon et Elena furent encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Que préparait Silas pour avoir besoin de l'enfant de Klaus ? Les choses ne semblent pas s'arranger.**_

Damon : Pourquoi trahis-tu Silas ? S'il l'apprend tu sais ce que tu risques.

Nadia : Je ne sers pas Silas, je suis une Traveler et ma mission est de tout faire pour que Silas disparaisse de cette terre mais il devient plus fort, il a de nouveaux de pouvoirs et devient quasi invincible et je ne peux pas l'arrêter tout seul.

Damon : Que veux-tu en retour ?

Nadia : Chaque chose ont son temps Damon ne soit pas si pressé.

Elena : Klaus va venir nous prêter mains fortes.

Nadia : Vous aurez besoin de tout le renfort possible, sorcière, loups-garous, chasseurs de vampires, tout ce que vous voudrez mais vous ne pourrez vaincre Silas tout seul il est trop fort.

_**Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde se retrouva au manoir des Salvatore. Matt arriva accompagné de Rebekah.**_

Jeremy : Le maire est au courant, il va adopter des mesures de sécurité dans la ville.

Stefan : Aucune piste de la trace de Katherine. Et vous ?

Elena : Je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer mais de notre côté les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes du tout.

Damon : Pour faire court, Silas va faire de notre douce Caro sa femme et il a besoin du sang de Katherine et de l'enfant de Klaus pour accomplir un puissant sortilège.

Rebekah : Quoi ? L'enfant de Klaus !

Damon : Désolé pour ton frère mais son bébé est la clé du sortilège de Silas.

Caroline : Comment ça il veut faire de moi sa femme ?

Damon : Tu es la descendante de la femme qu'il a aimé et tu es le double de cette femme, ça te va comme explication ?

_**Caroline fut choquée de l'entendre, elle n'en revenait pas mais pourquoi Silas a-t-il essayé de lui faire du mal s'il voulait faire d'elle sa femme. Il y avait plein de choses qui semblaient ne pas coller.**_

Caroline : Je suis… fatiguée. Je vais chercher mes affaires chez moi je reviens.

Stefan : Je t'accompagne.

Caroline : Non merci, je peux me débrouiller, c'est gentil.

_**Caroline s'en alla chez elle.**_

_**Elle était dans sa chambre, elle faisait sa valise, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que Klaus était debout devant la porte de sa chambre.**_

Klaus : Love.

_**Caroline sursauta car elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu. Elle le regarda alors fixement sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Il s'avança vers elle doucement et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle.**_


	2. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 2 : _**Retrouvailles**_

_**Klaus et Caroline se regardaient dans les yeux, Caroline fut heureuse de le revoir mais elle contenait sa joie bien qu'elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras elle ne fit rien, il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire à son tour.**_

Klaus : Bonsoir.

Caroline : Bonsoir. Je pensais que tu venais demain.

Klaus : Je le pensais aussi mais j'ai du de me dépêcher car je te savais en danger alors je ne voulais pas venir ici et te voir toute affaiblie, blessée.

_**Une lueur d'inquiétude se lit sur le visage de Klaus, il s'inquiétait pour Caroline et elle en était touchée. Elle fut heureuse de constater que malgré tout il s'inquiétait pour elle et que peut-être il l'aime toujours.**_

Caroline : Je vais bien comme tu peux le voir, merci d'être venu si vite. Mais il n'y a pas que ma vie qui est en danger.

_**Klaus fut soudain dubitatif.**_

Caroline : Klaus, Silas veut ton bébé, il est au courant. Il a besoin de ton enfant pour un sortilège très puissant et aussi du sang de Katherine.

_**Klaus devint alors tout pâle, Silas compte utiliser son enfant pour le donner en sacrifice, rien que l'idée l'effrayait énormément. Il sortit son téléphone et appela son frère.**_

Klaus : Elie nous avons un problème.

Elijah : Oui je suis au courant, Silas veut ton enfant.

Klaus : Comment es-tu au courant ?

Elijah : Je suis chez les Salvatore.

Klaus : Ok, appelle Sophie dis-lui que la vie du bébé est en danger qu'elle veille sur lui pendant ce temps je vais réfléchir à une solution mais pour le moment il ne faut pas que Silas mette la main sur mon enfant.

Elijah : Bien, où es-tu ?

Klaus : Je suis avec Caroline nous rentrons je suis passé la chercher. On se retrouve à la maison.

_**Klaus raccrocha.**_

Klaus : Allons-y Caroline, tu vas rester un moment chez moi.

Caroline : Comment ça chez toi ? Je vais rester chez les Salvatore.

Klaus : Je serai plus rassuré si tu étais avec moi. Je ne peux pas te protéger si tu es avec eux.

Caroline : J'ai appelé pour que tu reviennes c'est tout, pas pour que tu joues à la baby-sitter avec moi, je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Alors tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Klaus : Love, tu m'as appelé pour me dire que ta vie est en danger.

Caroline : Ma vie est peut-être en danger mais je sais me défendre.

Klaus : Love ne m'oblige à t'emmener de force.

_**Carolina pouffa de rire.**_

Caroline : Ouais c'est ça, laisse-moi rire.

Klaus : Chérie, te savoir en sécurité est ma priorité alors je vais devoir de te ramener avec moi.

_**Klaus souleva Caroline et la mit sur son épaule, elle se débattait pour se détacher de son emprise mais Klaus était beaucoup plus fort.**_

Klaus : Tu veux que je te traite comme une gamine alors je te traiterai comme telle. Et arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens sinon je vais te donner une fessée et ça, ce ne sera pas du tout sexy crois moi. Tu viens avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non.

_**Klaus emmena Caroline avec lui, elle ne dit rien car que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle l'avait appelé à l'aide alors elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à elle-même.**_

_*****__**Point de vue de Caroline**_

_**J'étais heureuse de le revoir, il était revenu, revenu pour moi car il me savait en danger même si je ne lui ai pas dit que Silas veut faire de moi sa femme, de toute manière pourquoi l'en informerai-je ? Il va avoir un enfant de toute façon, ce qui veut dire qu'il sera avec Hayley alors que moi je ne représente rien pour lui.**_

_**Caroline réfléchissait trop et ne savait plus d'où se donner de la tête. Klaus la mit dans la voiture coté passager, il ferma la portière et il monta dans la voiture à tour. Il démarra, direction la maison des Mikaelson.**_

Caroline : Et pour le bébé ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Klaus : Je vais mettre Hayley en sécurité, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cet enfant. Je dois protéger sa mère coûte que coûte.

_**Caroline l'air ailleurs, le visage vide regarda Klaus.**_

Caroline : Tu l'aimes ? Hayley… tu … l'aimes c'est ça ?

Klaus : Je veux seulement protéger mon enfant.

Caroline : Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? Tu vas être papa et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Klaus : Je comptais de le dire.

Caroline : Quand ? Lorsque j'aurais fait mes valises que j'aurai tout laissé tomber juste pour toi et quand je serais venue tu m'aurais dit quoi ? Que tu vas avoir un bébé et avec Hayley en plus. Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu as couché avec elle ? Quand Klaus ?

_**Caroline commença à s'énerver, elle était jalouse mais n'osait pas se l'avouer, le fait de savoir que Klaus allait avoir un enfant l'a vraiment choqué et elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. **_

Caroline : Stoppe la voiture.

Klaus : Love, je…

Caroline : Arrête cette putain de voiture !

_**Klaus s'exécuta ne voulant pas énerver encore plus Caroline. Elle descendit de la voiture et se mit à marcher. Klaus coupa le contact de la voiture et suivit Caroline.**_

Klaus : Caroline.

_**Caroline ne répondit pas alors Klaus attrapa son bras pour la stopper.**_

Klaus : Je t'en prie écoute-moi. Je ne savais pas qu'Hayley allait tomber enceinte crois-moi que je ne pensais qu'à toi ce jour-là et tous les deux nous avions besoin de réconfort alors arriva ce qui arriva.

Caroline : Alors toi tu vas coucher avec quelqu'un juste parce que tu te sens mal ? J'arrive pas y croire, tu es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais.

_**Elle enleva la main de Klaus sur son bras avec rage et elle se mit à courir à une vitesse vampirique dans les bois. Klaus eut un sourire en coin, la situation le faisait rire mais en quelques secondes il rattrapa Caroline et la stoppa en la plaquant dos contre un arbre.**_

Klaus : Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette réflexion avec toi, je suis touché de savoir que malgré tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi mais je dois te mettre en sécurité alors finis de jouer. Silas est dans les parages alors on continuera cette dispute d'amoureux plus tard. Maintenant tu vas me suivre gentiment ou dans le cas contraire je t'y contraindrais. Je peux t'assurer que je ne blague pas Love.

_**Caroline sentit que Klaus était près à exploser si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait sans ronchonner. Alors elle hocha seulement la tête en guise d'OK. Alors Klaus souleva Caroline et ils s'en allèrent. **_

_**Arrivé chez lui, quand il entra, il trouva tout le monde, les frères Salvatore, Jeremy, Matt, son frère et sa sœur. Caroline s'était endormie dans ses bras.**_

Klaus : Que font-ils ici ?

Elijah : On doit parler mon frère.

Elena : Caroline, que lui est-il arrivé ?

Klaus : Elle va bien, elle est juste endormie. Elle est fatiguée, trop d'émotions.

_**Klaus monta dans sa chambre, il déposa délicatement Caroline sur son lit et la recouvrit et déposa un baiser sur son front.**_

_**Il redescendit pour trouver tout le monde. **_

Klaus : Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce rassemblement ?

Elijah : Klaus, Silas fera de Caroline sa femme.

Klaus : QUOI ?

_**Rien l'entendre fit bouillonner le sang de Klaus et une colère indescriptible fit surface.**_

Klaus : Comment ça sa femme ?

Elijah : Je n'en sais pas plus mais Caroline est dans les projets de Silas et à ce que je viens d'apprendre, il a considérablement augmenté sa puissance, il est presqu'invincible.

Klaus : Je ne le permettrais pas, jamais.

Elijah : Je te comprends mais tu dois te calmer Niklaus et nous devons trouver une solution à tous ces problèmes et mettre Hayley en sécurité. J'ai appelé Sophie et elle veille sur Hayley pour le moment elle est hors de danger. Si j'ai fait venir les frères Salvatore et leurs amis c'est parce que nous aurons besoin d'eux et ici il y a de la place et nous devons vivre tous sous le même toit. J'aurai aimé un autre procédé mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement, je dois l'admettre, Silas est plus fort que nous alors nous aurons besoin de tout le monde.

_**Cette solution n'enchantait guère Klaus mais il du s'y résoudre et l'accepta. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.**_

Klaus : Bien.

_**Klaus monta dans sa chambre retrouvé Caroline. Il se servit un verre de whisky et s'assit sur un fauteuil pour observer son grand amour.**_

_**Commentaires de Klaus**___

_**Comme elle est belle, cette magnifique créature dort dans mon lit devant mes yeux. Comme j'aimerai revenir en arrière et éviter ce passage où je couche avec Hayley, ainsi j'aurai évité que Love ne se mette en colère contre moi et j'aurai évité de mettre Hayley enceinte. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé et Caroline n'aurait pas eu à en souffrir et elle aurait été à moi. Mais savoir que Silas la convoite me met hors de moi, je ne pouvais pas contenir la rage qui sommeillait en moi, comment ose-t-il s'imaginer s'accaparer Caroline, ma Caroline. **_

_**Klaus jeta le verre qu'il avait dans les mains qui se brisa au mur à cause du violent choc. Ce bruit réveilla Caroline.**_

Caroline : Klaus ?

_**Elle se redressa et s'assit dans le lit.**_

Caroline : Que fais-tu ?

Klaus : Désolé, je me suis emporté. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Silas te convoite ?

Caroline : Cela ne te regarde pas Klaus.

Klaus : Si, je te rappelle que tu m'as appelé à l'aide.

Caroline : Je te l'ai déjà dit c'était juste pour que tu viennes, ma vie n'est pas en danger comme tu sembles le penser ou le croire.

Klaus : Love, je ne permettrai à personne de poser les yeux sur toi.

Caroline : Qui es-tu pour le décider ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale.

_**Klaus se mit devant Caroline et lui dit calmement.**_

Klaus : Love, je ne pense pas que tu en aies une. Apparemment ton cher Tyler n'est pas là, où est-il quand il s'agit de te protéger ?

Caroline : Au moins lui n'a pas d'enfant.

Klaus : J'ai besoin d'enfant pour ma lignée, nous devons agrandir la famille et les vampires ne peuvent pas en avoir. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais rester avec Hayley juste parce qu'elle porte mon enfant. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et c'est toi que j'aime. Je t'ai dit que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu m'aimes.

Caroline : Mais pendant ce temps tu couches avec d'autres filles et tu les enceintes.

_**Caroline semblait irriter par la tournure que prenait leur conversation, en effet elle n'arrivait pas encore à se remettre de la nouvelle tellement c'est un gros choc pour elle. Mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait passer à autre chose et pouvoir donner une chance à Klaus cependant elle n'y arrivait pas car tout se précipitait trop vite. Elle était complètement perdue, elle ne dit plus un mot. **_


	3. Jeu dangereux

Chapitre 3 : _**Jeux dangereux**_

_**Klaus et Caroline se dévisageaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne baissent les yeux puis Klaus se leva du lit.**_

Klaus : Je sais que je n'aurai pas du agir ainsi mais tu as choisit Tyler, j'ai compris que tu l'aimais.

Caroline : Pourquoi m'as-tu le jour de la remise des diplômes que tu m'attendrais que tu attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ? Pourquoi ? Tu dis m'aimer et l'instant d'après tu couches avec cette garce ? Finalement tu n'es pas mieux que Tyler.

_**Elle se leva à son tour du lit et se mit devant la porte, elle était triste presqu'au bord des larmes.**_

Caroline : Je pensais que tu pouvais changer, que tu pouvais quelqu'un de meilleur et non ce monstre que tu es en ce moment. Je me suis trompée en pensant que peut-être j'aurai pu…

_**Caroline sortit de la chambre de Klaus sans terminer sa phrase laissant un Klaus hébété car lui non plus n'arrivait plus suivre tellement tout s'enchainait aussitôt. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il courut rejoindre Caroline qui descendait les escaliers.**_

Klaus : Caroline.

_**Caroline s'arrêta et se retourna toute furieuse contre lui. Tandis que juste en bas se trouvait tout le monde mais Klaus et Caroline les ignoraient complètement.**_

Caroline : Que veux-tu ?

Klaus : Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'est passé.

Caroline : Tu sais quoi ton problème Klaus ? C'est que tu fais du mal aux gens qui t'aiment et ensuite tu penses que tu peux tout effacer d'un claquement de doigt, qu'il suffit juste que tu dises qu'on oublie et on doit exécuter mais tu vois ça ne se passe pas ainsi quand on a commis une erreur, on demande pardon et on essaie de réparer ses fautes au lieu de continuer à s'enfoncer encore plus.

_**Caroline s'en alla suivi par Elena qui alla retrouver sa copine car Caroline avait besoin certainement d'être réconforté. Rebekah ne pouvait plus se retenir alors elle éclata de rire ce qui énerva Klaus et à une vitesse ahurissante étranglait sa sœur.**_

Klaus : Je te fais rire c'est ça ?

Rebekah : Kla…us…tu… m'étouffes.

_**Il se décida alors à le relâcher et remonta dans sa chambre.**_

Jeremy : Quelle journée !

Damon : On peut dire que notre blondie sait faire tourner la tête de Klaus. Mm qui l'aurait cru ?

-Comment cette fille peut-elle avoir autant d'influence sur mon frère ? Serait-il amoureux de cette jeune vampire ? pensa Elijah.

_**Matt aidait Rebekah à se remettre debout.**_

Matt : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton frère te traite de la sorte.

Rebekah : Parce que c'est un sociopathe. Qu'il devrait aller se faire soigner.

_**Pendant ce temps, Elena courrait derrière Caroline.**_

Elena : Caroline attends-moi s'il te plait. Care.

_**Caroline s'arrêta et fit face à Elena les yeux tout pleins de larmes, Elena fut soudain prise de chagrin alors elle serra sa copine dans ses bras.**_

Elena : Eh ! Je suis là, je suis là, tout va finir par s'arranger.

_**Caroline pleura longtemps dans les bras d'Elena.**_

_**Le lendemain matin, les filles allèrent à l'université car malgré tout la vie devait continuer. Et à la cours, Jesse vint à la rencontre de Caroline et d'Elena.**_

Jesse : Bonjour.

Elena : Bon moi je vous laisse, j'ai cours dans une minute, à plus.

Caroline : A plus.

_**Elena courut vite à son cours car elle était en retard tandis que Caroline continuait de marcher avec Jesse dans la cour de l'université et s'asseyèrent tous les deux sur un banc.**_

Jesse : Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Caroline : Non pourquoi ?

Jesse : Parce que nous organisons une fête chez Max et je pensais que tu pourrais m'accompagner.

Caroline : Je suis désolé Jesse, j'aurai aimé t'accompagner mais je ne peux vraiment pas, je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser. J'ai trop de travail.

Jesse : Je comprends mais si tu changes d'avis appelle-moi. Bon je dois aussi te laisser, à plus tard.

_**Jesse s'en alla.**_

_**Au même moment, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Stefan et Jeremy étaient entrain de discuter sur la tactique à adopter pour pouvoir vaincre Silas.**_

Elijah : N'est-il pas possible qu'une sorcière puisse créer le remède l'immortalité ? Bonnie ne peut-elle pas le faire ?

Damon : Bonnie est en voyage en ce moment, elle est pratiquement injoignable et je ne pense pas que nous pourrons créer ce remède rapidement, pendant ce temps nous serons déjà tous morts.

Klaus : Vous avez des informations plus précises sur les projets de Silas ?

Stefan : Tout ce que nous savons c'est que Silas veut faire revenir à la vie des anciennes créatures, plus fortes que les vampires Originels. Damon et moi pensons que Silas veut réveiller des Vampires mais nous ne savons pas lesquels, vu qu'à notre connaissance les puissants vampires qui aient jamais existé sont justes avec nous.

_**Elijah et Klaus se regardèrent tous les deux pendant un long moment.**_

Elijah : Il faudrait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Damon tu n'as toujours pas eu des nouvelles de Nadia ?

Damon : Aucune mais je compte aller la rejoindre.

Jeremy : Bon moi je vais vous laisser.

Klaus : Jeremy toi tu vas essayer de joindre Bonnie car nous aurons besoin de ses services.

Jeremy : Je m'en occupe. Salut.

_**Jeremy s'en alla suivi de Damon quelques minutes après.**_

Stefan : Klaus tu me permets d'utiliser ta bibliothèque s'il te plait, j'aimerai faire des recherches.

Klaus : Vas-y.

_**Stefan alla à la bibliothèque. Elijah se servit un verre de cognac et en servit un à son frère.**_

Elijah : Tu penses aussi la même chose que moi ?

Klaus : Oui, Silas veut ressusciter les ETERNELS.

_**Deux heures plus tard, le calme était revenu, Matt était sortit avec Rebekah tandis que Damon parlait avec Nadia. Elena et Caroline rentrèrent chez les Mikaelson. Klaus était assit au salon il regardait la cheminée sans la quitter des yeux même lorsqu'il entendit Caroline et Elena rentré.**_

Elena : Bonsoir.

_**Caroline et Elena montèrent dans leur chambre, Elena alla directement dans la salle de bains tandis que Caroline rangeait ses affaires.**_

Elena : Que se passe-t-il entre Klaus et toi ?

Caroline : Rien, juste qu'il a le don de m'exaspérer.

Elena : A voir la scène que tu lui as faite hier, il n'y a pas que ça. Caroline tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Caroline : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elena : Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ton amie et les amies sont faites pour s'entraider.

Caroline : Je sais Elena.

_**Puis soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. **_

Caroline : C'est qui ?

Klaus : Caroline j'ai besoin de te parler s'il te plait c'est important.

_**Caroline sortit de la chambre et referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle.**_

Caroline : Que me veux-tu ?

Klaus : J'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi en privé. Dans ma chambre si tu veux.

_**Caroline entra la première dans la chambre de Klaus qui la suivait derrière, il referma la porte à clé.**_

Caroline : Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Klaus : Caroline, on n'a pas fini notre conversation d'hier, je suis désolé de ce qui a pu se passer entre Hayley et moi et rien ne justifie cet acte.

Caroline : Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as même pas besoin de te justifier auprès de moi ok ? Tu fais ce que tu veux d'accord ? C'est ta vie, ton enfant, ta petite-amie alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ressens le besoin de me dire de telles choses.

Klaus : Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu ce qui est arrivé avec Hayley et j'aimerai me faire pardonner.

Caroline : Tu vois c'est trop tard. Quand il fallait me montrer que tu m'aimes réellement comme tu supposais le faire croire tu n'aurais pas couché avec Hayley et on ne serait pas là entrain de discuter de tout ça. Toutes ces belles paroles, toutes ces attentions, toutes ces fois où tu m'as fait croire que, donc ce n'était que des mensonges ?

Klaus : Toi-même tu as dit qu'une personne qui est capable d'aimer, est capable d'être sauvée.

Caroline : Oui sauf que toi tu n'aimes personne et que tu ne changeras jamais. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est du mal et rien de plus.

_**Les paroles de Caroline blessèrent profondément Klaus, ces paroles furent un gros choc pour lui et il ne savait pas quoi répondre au moment où il voulait ouvrir la bouche, le téléphone de Caroline sonna, elle répondit.**_

Caroline : Oui.

Jesse : Tu viens à la fête ?

Caroline : Je ne sais pas trop.

Jesse : Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser.

Caroline : Ok, je viens alors.

Jesse : Je passe te chercher chez toi ?

Caroline : Euh… Non je ne suis pas chez moi, passe me chercher au Mystic Grill c'est mieux.

Jesse : A tout à l'heure alors.

_**Caroline raccrocha.**_

Klaus : Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Caroline : Je sors, je vais m'amuser avec quelqu'un qui ne couche pas avec la première venue et qui l'enceinte le même soir.

Klaus : Caroline.

Caroline : Quoi Caroline ? Assume tes actes Klaus, assume ok ? Et je sors avec qui je veux, ça ne te regarde pas.

_**Caroline ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre de Klaus. Klaus resta immobile comme s'il venait de prendre une gifle. Caroline lui en voulait d'avoir couché avec Hayley car elle avait peur que cela n'affecte leur relation, si on pouvait la qualifier de relation.**_

_**Elijah frappa à la chambre de Klaus et entra.**_

Elijah : Nous avons un grave problème, Silas a enlevé Hayley et il a tué Marcel et les sorcières.


	4. Le retour de Silas

Chapitre 4 : _**Le retour de Silas**_

_**Klaus fut pris de panique face à la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre Elijah.**_

Klaus : Comment ça il a Hayley ?

Elijah : Il a réussit à semer le trouble chez les sorcières et elles se sont entretuées entre elle-même et il a tué Marcel et ses serviteurs tout seul. Nous venons d'avoir ces informations de Damon, il n'a pas encore retrouvé la trace de Katherine mais il est de retour à Mystic Falls.

Klaus : Je sors, je vais faire un tour. Essaie de trouver Bonnie pour qu'elle puisse localiser l'endroit où se trouve Hayley et l'enfant. Je vais chercher Caroline, elle est dehors toute seule sans protection.

_**Klaus partit en quatrième vitesse sans attendre de réponse de son frère, il prit sa voiture et pendant qu'il était au volant, il essayait de joindre Caroline sur son téléphone mais elle ne répondait pas alors il appela Elena.**_

Klaus : Elena où se trouve Caroline ?

Elena : Je ne sais pas je suppose qu'elle est avec Jesse à l'université, ils font une fête là-bas.

Klaus : Merci.

_**Tandis que Klaus venait à sa rencontre, Caroline était avec Jesse, il y avait plein de jeunes, de l'alcool, de la musique à fond. **_

Jesse : Je suis content que tu sois venue, tu veux danser ?

Caroline : Oui, allons-y.

_**Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse et ils dansaient tous les deux, puis soudain, Caroline cru voir Klaus à la place de Jesse. Klaus à son tour arriva à la fête et vit Caroline entrain de danser avec Jesse, elle riait, ce qui rendit Klaus extrêmement jaloux alors il rejoignit les deux tourtereaux et prit Caroline par le bras ignorant Jesse.**_

Klaus : Je suis venu te chercher, on rentre.

Caroline : Lâche-moi.

Klaus : Love j'aimerai bien me disputer avec toi car te voir si jalouse me renvoie ravi car même si tu refuses de l'avouer tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

_**Klaus souleva Caroline et la mit sur son épaule.**_

Caroline : Klaus.

_**Tout le monde arrêta soudain de danser et regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.**_

Jesse : Mais qui êtes-vous ? Caroline ne veut pas rentrer avec vous.

Klaus : Je suis son fiancé et la prochaine fois que tu oses la toucher ou ne serait-ce que l'approcher je te tue.

_**Klaus le dit sur un ton sérieux et il s'en alla avec Caroline sur son épaule, qui essayait de se détacher de lui. **_

_**Pendant ce temps, Jeremy était chez lui, il parlait avec le fantôme de Bonnie.**_

Jeremy : ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi Bonnie. Ils doivent savoir, ils ont besoin de toi.

Bonnie : Je sais mais si je le leur dis, Caroline et Elena seront malheureuses.

Jeremy : Plus vite elles le sauront, mieux ça sera.

_**Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Jeremy alla ouvrir et il vit Tyler avec Hayley, Hayley semblait fatiguer. Jeremy fut surpris de les voir là tous les deux.**_

Jeremy : Tyler ?!

Tyler : Aide-moi tu veux.

_**Jeremy aida Tyler à mettre Hayley sur un des canapés du salon.**_

Jeremy : Mais où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment as-tu fait pour la retrouver ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Tyler : C'est une longue histoire mais j'ai réussi à la délivrer des mains de Silas.

Jeremy : Comment as-tu fait ?

Tyler : Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

_**Elena rentra à son tour avec Damon et virent Tyler et Hayley.**_

Elena : Tyler, Hayley mais comment est-ce possible ?

Tyler : C'est une longue histoire mais Hayley est un peu fatiguée, elle a subi plusieurs coups.

_**Damon contacta immédiatement Klaus.**_

Klaus : Damon.

Damon : Elle est chez Elena.

_**Damon raccrocha.**_

Elena : Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé ?

Tyler : Il va la tuer s'il la voit.

Damon : Elle porte son bébé, elle a de la valeur tant qu'elle porte son enfant.

Tyler : Justement ce n'est pas l'enfant de Klaus.

Damon et Jeremy : Quoi ?

Jeremy : Comment ça ce n'est pas son enfant ? Si ce n'est pas le sien il est de qui alors ?

Tyler : De moi.

Damon : Waouh.

_**Pendant ce temps dans la voiture de Klaus.**_

Klaus : Nous allons chez Elena, ils ont retrouvé Hayley.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, Klaus et Caroline arrivèrent chez Elena. Tyler avait peur, peur de la réaction de Klaus car il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Caroline fut surprise ainsi que Klaus de voir Tyler ici.**_

Caroline : Tyler…

Klaus : Tyler quel bon vent t'emmène ici ?

_**Tyler tremblait de peur.**_

Tyler : J'ai porté secours à Hayley.

Klaus : Bien.

_**Klaus s'approcha de Hayley et la réveilla doucement.**_

Klaus : Hey ! Comment tu vas ?

Hayley : Klaus ?

_**Hayley sursauta de panique quand elle vit Klaus.**_

Klaus : Chut ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferai rien, je veux juste savoir si le bébé va bien.

Hayley : Quel bébé ?

Klaus : Mais mon enfant.

Hayley : C'est l'enfant de Tyler.

_**Caroline fut surprise ainsi que Klaus d'apprendre cette nouvelle révélation apparemment, il n'y avait que des rebondissements.**_

Klaus : Comment ça ce n'est pas mon enfant ?

Une voix inconnue : En effet ce n'est pas ton enfant.

_**Tout le monde se retourna et vit Stefan.**_

Elena : Stefan ?

Silas : Faux.

Damon : Silas.

Silas : Gagné.

_**Caroline instinctivement alla se mettre à côté de Klaus.**_

Silas : Caroline très chère, vous êtes toujours aussi belle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré plus belle femme que vous.

Caroline : Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Damon : Que fais-tu ici ?

Silas : Damon comment tu vas ? Où est Stefan ? C'est ainsi que l'on accueille son vieil oncle ?

Klaus : Comment sais-tu que l'enfant que porte Hayley n'est pas le mien ?

Silas : Tout simplement parce que j'avais besoin de l'enfant d'un originel pour que mon sortilège fonctionne et comme je suis grand sorcier, j'ai senti automatiquement que l'enfant qu'elle porte n'est pas le tien alors cela ne me sert à rien de torturer cette pauvre jeune louve. J'avais besoin d'un enfant vampire originel mort ou vivant peu importe pour pouvoir faire revenir les ETERNELS. Mais finalement j'ai appris quelque chose de bien plus intéressant qui m'enchante je dois l'avouer.

_**Personne n'osait parler même pas Klaus, Caroline attrapa le bras de Klaus car elle avait peur, en effet bien que Silas soit le double de Stefan, il donnait la chair de poule.**_

Silas : Mais je sais être patient et je finis par obtenir ce que je veux. Je vous laisse, je dois retourner à mes occupations.

_**Silas s'en alla sans faire de mal à personne ce qui étonna tout le monde. Klaus se retourna vers Caroline. Klaus se retourna ensuite vers Hayley qui tremblait de peur.**_

Klaus : Love nous rentrons et tu ne discutes pas, vous autres vous nous suivez. Hayley et Tyler je ne veux plus vous voir dans les parages si je vous retrouve je vous tue sans hésiter.

_**Klaus fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas tuer Tyler et Hayley car ils savaient que Caroline ne le pardonnerait jamais et il voudrait arranger les choses avec Caroline même si cette dernière ne le pensait pas sincère. Caroline ne regarda même pas Tyler elle suivit Klaus sans dire un mot.**_

Damon : Bonne chance les tourtereaux.

Elena : Au revoir.

Jeremy : Adieu mon pote.

_**Damon, Elena ainsi que Jeremy suivirent Klaus et Caroline. **_

_**Tyler s'empressa de serrer Hayley dans ses bras.**_


	5. Une nuit pleine d'amour

Chapitre 5 : _**Une nuit pleine d'amour**_

_**Tout le monde était rentré à la demeure des Mikaelson. Stefan descendit de sa chambre lorsqu'il les entendit rentrer. **_

Stefan : Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes d'enterrement ?

Jeremy : Silas est passé à la maison.

Stefan : Il ne vous a pas fait du mal au moins.

Elena : Non, il a juste dit que Hayley attendait un enfant de Tyler et qu'il veut faire revenir des ETERNELS.

_**Caroline monta à l'étage, Klaus la suivit.**_

Klaus : J'aimerai pouvoir te parler.

Caroline : Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Klaus : Dans ma chambre serait mieux, personne ne viendra nous déranger.

Caroline : OK.

_**Caroline entra dans la chambre de Klaus, Klaus la suivait derrière, il ferma la porte à clé et la jeta dans un endroit de la pièce.**_

Caroline : Pourquoi l'as-tu jeté ?

Klaus : Pour que tu ne me fuis pas cette fois-ci. Caroline, je suis désolé pour ce qui a pu se passer, je veux vraiment te rendre heureuse, je veux te faire découvrir le monde. Hayley n'est pas enceinte de moi, je dois t'avouer que je suis déçu et un peu soulagé, déçu car je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant et soulagé car je ne voulais pas que cet enfant me sépare de toi.

_**Klaus s'approcha lentement de Caroline, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, son cœur battait très fort, Klaus lui faisait un effet incroyable, ils se regardaient intensément, il caressa la joue de Caroline ce qui la fit frémir, il continua ses caresses, Caroline ferma les yeux sous l'effet des caresses de Klaus, il embrassa Caroline, Caroline lui rendit son baiser. **_

_**Point de vue de Caroline**_

_**Il m'embrassa avec toute la passion du monde. Il commence à déboutonner mon chemisier en posant des baisers légers comme des plumes sur mes joues, le coin de mes lèvres. Lentement il retire mon chemisier et le laisse tomber par terre. Son baiser est exigeant, sa langue et ses lèvres appellent les miennes. Je gémis ma langue part timidement à la rencontre de la sienne. Il m'enlace et m'attire contre lui. Une main reste dans mes cheveux, l'autre glisse le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma taille, puis mes fesses, qu'il malaxe doucement en me pressant contre ses hanches il frotte langoureusement son érection contre mon ventre.**_ _**Je gémis une fois de plus dans sa bouche. J'arrive à peine à contenir les sensations débridées qui se déchaînent dans mon corps tant je le désire. J'agrippe le haut de son bras pour palper son biceps. Il est étonnamment musclé. Timidement, je caresse son visage puis je plonge les mains dans ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux. Je tire doucement dessus. Il gémit et me fait reculer vers le lit jusqu'à ce que je le sente derrière mes genoux. Je crois qu'il va me pousser dessus, mais il me lâche, tombe à genoux, m'agrippe les hanches et fait courir sa langue autour de mon nombril, puis mordille doucement ma hanche, avant de retraverser mon ventre jusqu'à l'autre.**_

_**Le voir à genoux devant moi, sentir sa bouche sur moi, c'est tellement inattendu et excitant... J'ai toujours les mains dans ses cheveux, je tire doucement dessus en tentant de contrôler ma respiration sifflante. Il me regarde à travers ses longs cils avec ses yeux couleur de fumée brûlante, défait le bouton de mon jean et tire lentement sur le zip. Sans me quitter des yeux, il insinue sa main sous ma ceinture jusqu'à mes fesses, puis mes cuisses, retirant lentement mon jean dans le même mouvement. Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard. Il s'arrête pour se lécher les lèvres, sans cesser de me regarder dans les yeux, puis s'incline et fait courir son nez jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses. **_

Klaus : Tu sens tellement bon.

_**Il rabat la couette et me pousse doucement pour me faire tomber sur le lit.**_

_**Toujours agenouillé, il délace ma Converse, puis me l'arrache en même temps que ma chaussette. Je me soutiens d'un coude pour voir ce qu'il fait, haletante... je le veux. Il soulève mon pied par le talon et fait courir l'ongle de son pouce le long de la cambrure. Ce geste presque douloureux résonne jusqu'à mon entrejambes. Je pousse un petit cri. Sans cesser de me regarder dans les yeux, il passe la langue, puis ses dents sur la cambrure du pied. **__**Oh putain. **__**Je gémis... comment est 'il possible que je le sente jusque **__**là **__**? Je retombe sur le dos en râlant. Je l'entends rire doucement.**_ _**Il retire mon autre chaussure et ma chaussette, puis se lève et me dépouille complètement de mon jean avant de me détailler, allongée sur son lit en soutien-gorge et en petite culotte.**_ _**Il défait les boutons de son jean et le baisse lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. Puis, agrippant mes chevilles, il ouvre mes jambes d'un coup sec avant de grimper dans le lit entre mes jambes. Il reste au-dessus de moi. Je me tords de désir.**_ _**Il sème des baisers sur mon ventre, puis sa langue plonge dans mon nombril. Il remonte pour m'embrasser la poitrine. Je suis rouge, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je m'agrippe aux draps. Il s'allonge à côté de moi. Sa main passe de ma hanche à ma taille, puis à mon sein. Il me regarde, impassible, et prend doucement mon sein dans sa main.**_ _**Il souffle très doucement sur un sein tandis que sa main s'avance vers l'autre ; il fait lentement rouler la pointe sous son pouce, ce qui l'allonge encore. Je gémis : cette nouvelle sensation me remue jusqu'à l'entrejambes. Je suis trempée. **__**Par pitié... **__**Je m'agrippe aux draps quand ses lèvres se referment sur mon autre téton ; quand il tire dessus, je suis au bord de la convulsion.**_ _**Mes tétons subissent l'attaque délicieuse de ses doigts et de ses lèvres habiles jusqu'à ce que tous mes nerfs s'embrasent ; mon corps se tord sous ce supplice exquis. Il est impitoyable.**_

Caroline : Pitié Klaus…

_**Je l'implore, tête renversée en arrière, bouche ouverte, gémissante, jambes tendues.**_

_**Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ses dents se referment sur un téton, son pouce et son index tirent sur l'autre, et j'explose entre ses mains, le corps convulsé, éclaté en mille morceaux. Il m'embrasse profondément ; sa langue bâillonne mes cris. **__**Oh mon Dieu. **__**C'était extraordinaire. Il m'embrasse encore. Je halète toujours en émergeant de mon orgasme. Sa main passe de ma taille à mes hanches, puis s'empare de mon intimité... **__**Hou là. **__**Son doigt s'insinue sous la dentelle et glisse lentement jusque **__**là. **__**Il ferme un instant les yeux en inspirant brusquement. Quand il enfonce ses doigts en moi, je pousse un petit cri. Il répète son geste plusieurs fois, puis il presse sa paume contre mon clitoris et je crie encore. Il pousse ses doigts en moi de plus en plus fort. Je geins. Tout d'un coup, il s'assied, m'arrache ma culotte et la jette par terre. Quand il retire son short, il libère son érection. **__**Oh la vache...**__** Il ressort avec une lenteur exquise. Il ferme les yeux en geignant, puis s'enfonce en moi à nouveau. Je pousse un deuxième cri, et il se fige. Il recommence, puis s'arrête. Je geins, mon corps l'accepte... Oui, je veux. Cette fois il ne s'arrête plus. Il s'accoude pour que je sente le poids de son corps sur le mien, me clouant sur place. D'abord il bouge lentement, rentrant et ressortant en douceur.**_

_**Je m'habitue à cette sensation étrange et mes hanches vont timidement à sa rencontre. Il accélère, me pilonne de plus en plus vite, sans merci, à un rythme acharné, je soutiens la cadence, je vais à la rencontre de ses coups de rein. Il agrippe ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrasse durement, en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Il se déplace un peu et je sens quelque chose qui monte du plus profond de moi, comme la première fois. Je commence à me raidir tandis qu'il continue à me pilonner sans trêve. Mon corps frémit, se cambre ; je sens la sueur m'inonder. **__**Oh mon Dieu... **__**Je ne savais pas que ce serait comme ça... Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi bien. Mes pensées s'éparpillent... il n'y a plus que la sensation... plus que lui... plus que moi... de grâce... je me raidis. **_

Klaus : Jouis bébé…

_**À ces mots, j'explose autour de lui et j'éclate en millions de morceaux.**_

_**Quand il jouit à son tour, il crie mon nom en poussant de plus en plus fort, puis il s'immobilise en se déversant en moi. Je halète, j'essaie de contrôler mon souffle, mon cœur qui bat, mon esprit en pleine confusion. **__**Ça alors... c'était stupéfiant. **__**J'ouvre les yeux. Il a appuyé son front contre le mien, le souffle irrégulier, les yeux fermés. Puis il ouvre les yeux pour me contempler. Il est toujours en moi. Il m'embrasse sur le front et se retire lentement. Il se met sur le dos à côté de moi et me regarde intensément.**_

Klaus : Tu es vraiment la plus belle de toute.

_**Je lui souris alors, je pose ma tête sur son torse et lui me caresse les cheveux, je me sens tellement bien avec lui, je me sens différente à ses côtés et j'aime sa présence, le sentir près de moi me rassure. Puis lentement je m'endors dans les bras de Klaus.**_


	6. L'histoire des ETERNELS

Chapitre 6 : _**L'histoire des ETERNELS**_

_**Il faisait jour, Caroline dormait profondément dans les bras de Klaus, Klaus caressait les cheveux de sa belle, ils venaient de passer une nuit inoubliable, Caroline s'était enfin donnée à Klaus sans se poser de questions. Il était heureux, il avait enfin pu avoir son amour. **_

_**Caroline avait les yeux ouverts et ne bougea pas car elle ne voulait pas que Klaus cesse de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle aimait qu'il s'occupe d'elle et qu'il soit aux petits-soins avec elle.**_

Caroline : Mmmmm

Klaus : Bonjour mon amour.

Caroline : Bonjour.

Klaus : Bien dormie ?

Caroline : Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie que cette nuit.

Klaus : Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

_**Klaus resserra doucement son étreinte sur Caroline.**_

Caroline : Je n'ai pas envie de quitter le lit, j'aimerai passer toute la journée au lit avec toi.

Klaus : Ce n'est pas impossible sweetheart mais il faut se lever, tu dois te nourrir.

_**Caroline se redressa et regarda Klaus sans le quitter des yeux.**_

Caroline : Ok, j'accepte pour cette fois-ci.

_**Elle lui fit le plus beau de tous ses sourires et Klaus fut heureux de la savoir heureuse. Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain. **_

_**Au même moment, Damon et Elena étaient dans la cuisine tandis qu'Elijah, Stefan et Jeremy parlaient tous les trois de tout et de rien.**_

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, Caroline et Klaus descendaient tous les deux. Tout le monde furent surpris de les voir arrivé tous les deux. Stefan et Caroline se mirent à sourire tous les deux car Stefan connaissait son amie et savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux vampires.**_

_**Bonnie apparut à Jeremy.**_

Bonnie : Jeremy je dois leur parler c'est urgent. Tu vas répéter ce que je te dirai ok ?

_**Jeremy acquiesça.**_

Jeremy : J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

_**Damon et Elena allèrent au salon retrouvé les autres, Caroline s'assit à coté de Stefan tandis que Klaus alla s'asseoir tout près de Klaus. Damon et Elena restèrent debout.**_

Jeremy : Bonnie est morte.

_**Caroline et Elena furent effondrées par la nouvelle, Elena eut un léger vertige et fut rattraper par Damon. Caroline, elle, ne dit pas un mot mais elle laissa s'échapper quelques larmes, Stefan fut attristé par la nouvelle alors que Klaus et Elijah restèrent surpris.**_

Stefan : Morte ?

Jeremy : Oui elle est morte mais elle est juste à coté de moi et moi seule peut la voir. Elle est morte en me ramenant à la vie.

Elena : Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

Jeremy : Elle ne voulait pas que je le dise, elle ne voulait pas vous faire souffrir mais elle a quelque chose d'important à dire.

_**Seul Jeremy pouvait entendre Bonnie donc il allait répéter tout ce que Bonnie dirait.**_

Bonnie : Dit leur qu'ils sont en danger. Que Silas va bientôt délivrer les ETERNELS et qu'ils sont les êtres les plus puissants qui existent depuis la création de la terre.

Jeremy : Bonnie dit que Silas va bientôt délivrer les ETERNELS et qu'ils sont les êtres les plus puissants qui existent depuis la création de la terre. Elle dit que les ETERNELS sont une famille de vampire, la plus puissante, plus puissante que les Originels et que Caroline fait partie de cette famille.

_**Tout le monde braqua ses yeux vers Caroline.**_

Caroline : Quoi ? Ne me regarder pas comme ça je ne le savais même pas.

Jeremy : Caroline n'est pas un Vampire ETERNEL mais elle est une descendante de cette lignée, elle n'est pas née vampire parce que plusieurs sorcières ont lancé une malédiction aux enfants de ces ETERNELS car ils pouvaient avoir des enfants. Et Caroline peut donner naissance à des vampires ETERNELS. Autrefois, les ETERNELS régnaient sur le monde et personne ne pouvait les tuer car ils ne meurent pas aucun pieu, aucune sorcellerie ne peut les atteindre car en plus d'être des vampires, ils ont chacun des dons, certains peuvent manipuler les éléments, la terre, le feu, l'eau ou l'air d'autres peuvent voir l'avenir tout dépend du don de chacun mais il y a 2500 ans, toutes les sorcières et loups-garous se sont tous rassemblés pour les combattre et les ont enfermés dans une crypte gardée secrète où ils ne peuvent pas en sortir car ils craignaient pour la survie de leur peuple. Le sang de Caroline permet à cette dernière même étant vampire de concevoir des enfants et les enfants de Caroline seront des ETERNELS.

Damon : C'est quoi un ETERNEL ? Parce que je suis perdu là.

Jeremy : Un ETERNEL est un vampire plus puissant que les Originels, qui, à sa naissance acquiert certains pouvoirs que même les sorcières ne peuvent avoir. Les ETERNELS ne sont pas comme tous les vampires car ils ne sont pas assoiffés de sang humain et ils n'ont pas besoin de bague ensorcelé pour sortir en plein jour. Un ETERNEL peut se nourrir de sang humain comme de nourriture pour humain, les deux les conviennent.

Mais si Silas réussit à libérer les ETERNELS, le monde est perdu car rien ne peut les arrêter, aucune magie ni sorcellerie ni armes ne peut les vaincre.

_**Personne n'osa prendre la parole tellement personne n'en revenait. Sauf bien sûr Damon qui voulait jouer au plus malin.**_

Damon : Donc si je comprends bien, personne ne peut les tuer.

Jeremy : C'est ça.

Elena : Il faut arrêter Silas par tous les moyens.

Caroline : Hey ! On se calme d'abord ok ? Je suis perdue moi aussi si j'ai tout compris je suis une ETERNEL c'est bien ça ?

Jeremy : En quelque sorte oui tu l'es vu que du sang de ces vampires coulent dans tes veines.

Elena : Je vais prendre l'air c'est trop de nouvelles tout d'un coup.

_**Elena sortit, Damon la suivit pour être auprès d'elle, Stefan qui a vu la scène fut triste car il espérait retrouver celle qu'il aimait.**_

Elijah : Jeremy, Bonnie sait-elle s'il ya un moyen de les enfermer de nouveau si Silas parvenait à les délivrer ?

Jeremy : Elle dit qu'il n'y a plus d'autres moyens car presque toutes les plus puissantes sorcières sont mortes et qu'il a fallu réunir toutes les sorcières du monde pour les enfermer.

Stefan : Il faut que nous trouvions un plan pour tuer Silas avant que les ETERNELS ne reviennent mais comment faire ?

Caroline : Moi je sais.

_**Tout le monde regarda Caroline. Mais au moment où Caroline voulait reprendre la parole, Katherine arriva à la demeure des Mikaelson en sang, elle saignait de partout, Elijah se précipita aussitôt vers elle et la souleva pour l'installer sur le canapé et il s'ouvrit les veines du bras avec ses dents et fit boire son sang à Katherine pour guérir ses plaies.**_

Caroline : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elijah : ça va mieux ? En posant la question à Katherine.

Katherine : Oui.

Elijah : Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Katherine : Silas… Il m'a pris beaucoup de sang mais j'ai réussit à m'échapper grâce à Nadia mais Nadia elle, est morte.

_**Katherine se mit à pleurer et Elijah la prit dans ses bras.**_

Elijah : Chut ! Je suis là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

_**Les paroles d'Elijah firent pleurer Katherine de plus en plus, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle était si fragile qu'Elijah n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, la réconforter et prendre soin d'elle ainsi que la protéger de Silas.**_

_**Bon maintenant vous avez eu une explication de qui sont les ETERNELS et de ceux qu'ils peuvent faire. Mais qui sont-ils réellement ? Que vont-ils faire une fois libre ? Pourquoi Caroline ? A combien sont-ils ? **_

_**Suspens !**_

Tout commence maintenant, si vous voulez une suite dites le moi. Merci de laisser des reviews.


	7. Do you love me?

Chapitre 7 : _**Do you love me ?**_

_**Elijah tenait toujours Katherine dans ses bras, la voir si fragile le mit en colère il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, tué Silas pour le mal qu'il venait de faire à Katherine.**_

Klaus : Nous ne devons plus perdre de temps et savoir où se trouve cette crypte.

Katherine : Je sais où elle se trouve. J'ai entendu Silas en parlé avec Nadia avant qu'il ne la tue. Les ETERNELS sont enfermés au cimetière de Mystic Falls.

Jeremy : Maintenant que nous le savons que devons-nous faire ? Parce que Silas est plus fort que nous et on n'a pas trouvé le moyen de le tuer.

Bonnie : Jeremy dis leur que Silas n'a pas eu le sang de Caroline, il a besoin du sang de Caroline pour rompre le sortilège.

Jeremy : Bonnie dit que Silas a besoin du sang de Caroline pour rompre le sortilège.

_**Klaus et Caroline se regardaient droit dans les yeux.**_

Klaus : Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher.

_**Silas se mit à rire très fort quand tout le monde se retourna vers lui.**_

Silas : C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir mon neveu, _**s'adressant à Stefan.**_

Caroline : Que fais-tu ici ?

Silas : Ma tendre et douce Caroline, tu es toujours aussi rayonnante de beauté. Tu me la rappelles toujours à chaque fois que je te vois. Mais j'ai besoin de quelques gouttes de ton sang, vois-tu j'ai besoin de ton précieux sang pour faire revenir les ETERNELS.

Klaus : Je t'interdis de la toucher.

Silas : Tu voudrais me défier Klaus ? A ta place je ne le ferai pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'employer la force mais j'y serai obligé si vous me contrariez.

Elijah : Pourquoi veux-tu les faire revenir ?

Silas : Je crois que cette question aura une réponse plus tard.

Caroline : Je te suis Silas.

Stefan : Quoi ?

Klaus : Il est hors de question.

_**Klaus était fou de rage, il ne pouvait accepter que Caroline aille avec Silas, il ne voulait pas que Silas fasse du mal à Caroline, il ne voulait pas la perdre.**_

Caroline : Klaus je t'en prie fais-moi confiance.

Silas : Je ne suis pas pressé, je veux bien faire une exception pour cette fois-ci. Je vous laisse à tous une semaine pour passer ce temps avec les personnes que vous aimez, dès que cette semaine sera écoulée, je viendrais prendre Caroline pour exécuter le rituel. Une semaine avant que les ETERNELS ne soient libérés. Au revoir.

_**Silas disparu. Caroline se laissa tomber dans les bras de Klaus. Jeremy et Stefan soufflèrent. Elijah regardait Katherine avec amour.**_

Elijah : Viens je vais te monter dans ma chambre, tu as besoin de repos.

_**Katherine regarda Elijah puis elle détourna son regard.**_

Katherine : Merci Elie mais je vais plutôt aller me reposer ailleurs.

Elijah : Nous avons plusieurs chambres, je te mettrai dans une de ces chambres alors.

_**Stefan sortit prendre l'air avec Jeremy. Caroline et Klaus prirent la voiture pour aller en ville. Laissant Elijah et Katherine seuls.**_

Katherine : Elie je te remercie beaucoup mais je vais aller me reposer à l'hôtel. Je préfère.

Elijah : Katherine…

Katherine : Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que toi et moi ça ne pouvait pas marcher car tu devais aider Klaus, je le comprends alors j'aimerai essayer de t'oublier et passer à autre chose. Je suis humaine alors je ne vois plus la vie de la même manière.

_**Katherine se leva et Elijah fit de même.**_

Elijah : Ce n'était pas l'enfant de Klaus. C'est celui de Tyler.

Katherine : Je suis vraiment désolé pour lui. Peut-être qu'un enfant l'aurait adoucit. Quoi que…

_**Soudain Katherine fut pris de nausées, elle voulait vomir, Elijah qui le comprit l'emmena à une vitesse vampirique dans les toilettes et Katherine pu vomir. **_

_**Quand elle eut finit, elle se lava la bouche.**_

Elijah : ça va ?

Katherine : Oui tout va bien, certainement un repas qui avait du mal à passer.

Elijah : Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

Katherine : Oui, merci de t'inquiéter mais je vais très bien. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser.

_**Katherine s'en alla.**_

_**Pendant ce temps, Caroline et Klaus marchaient au bord d'un lac main dans la main, ils se souriaient mutuellement. Leurs yeux brillaient quand ils se regardaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler car un simple regard voulait tout dire. Ils s'asseyèrent au bord du lac.**_

Caroline : C'est bon d'être tous les deux comme ça. J'ai adoré notre nuit d'hier. C'est fou comme je me sens bien auprès de toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'éprouverai ça pour toi. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

Klaus : Oui tu peux tout me dire.

Caroline : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu couché avec cette garce ?

_**Et c'était reparti, l'épisode qui fâche, Hayley. Klaus ne savait pas quoi répondre.**_

Klaus : Je pensais que cet épisode était effacé. Elle n'est pas enceinte de moi. Je ne vais pas avoir d'enfant.

Caroline : Klaus là n'est pas le problème, tu as couché avec elle et c'est ce qui me dérange, je pensais que tu m'aimais, je pensais que tu m'aimes.

Klaus : Après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, je pensais que j'étais pardonné.

Caroline : J'ai vraiment adoré cette nuit Klaus mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai du mal à l'oublier, me dire que cette garce ait pu te toucher me donne la nausée. Je suis folle de rage rien que d'y penser, ses mains sur ton corps et toi qui la touche, toi qui …

_**Caroline se mit à pleurer, tellement c'était trop. Cela lui faisait encore mal, elle aurait aimé oublier mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur qu'elle pleurait. Elle était blessée et Klaus pour la consoler la prit dans ses bras.**_

Klaus : Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je m'excuse Love, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là mais j'avais été blessé car tu m'avais repoussé une fois de plus et Hayley avait été repoussé par Tyler alors nous nous sommes consolés mais je ne pensais qu'à toi, juste toi, je te promets qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Personne d'autre ne me fait perdre la tête que toi Love.

Caroline : C'est vrai ?

Klaus : Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Il n'y a que toi et seulement toi. Je m'excuse Love, désolé de te faire pleurer, je n'aime pas te savoir triste surtout quand c'est moi le coupable de ces larmes sur tes joues.

_**Katherine en descendant les escaliers eut un malaise et elle faillit tomber des escaliers lorsqu'Elijah la rattrapa mais elle perdit connaissance. Une heure plus tard, Katherine était dans un lit, un docteur l'auscultait et juste à côté de son chevet se tenait Elijah debout qui attendait les conclusions du docteur. Le docteur finit de prendre la tension de Katherine, elle rangeait son matériel de médecine.**_

Le docteur : Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, elle n'a rien, elle doit juste manger un peu plus et faire attention à son alimentation.

_**Le docteur se leva prête à partir.**_

Le docteur : Mes félicitations, vous allez être parents. Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois. Au revoir.

_**Le docteur s'en alla laissant Elijah et Katherine se regarder surpris. Elijah s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Katherine, un grand sourire traversa le visage d'Elijah.**_

Elijah : Je vais être papa.

Katherine : Elie… Je…

_**Elijah mit un doigt sur la bouche de Katherine pour la faire taire et il l'embrassa avec amour.**_


	8. La mort de Caroline

Chapitre 8 : _**La mort de Caroline**_

_**Elijah embrassa Katherine, il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait être papa.**_

Katherine : Elijah je ne peux garder cet enfant.

_**Elijah regarda Katherine déconsterné, il ne comprenait pas Katherine.**_

Katherine : Elijah j'ai eu un enfant autrefois et on m'a arraché mon bébé parce que c'était un enfant illégitime, je n'ai pas eu la chance de le voir et aujourd'hui je ne pense pas que je ferai une bonne mère surtout que je suis humaine et je ne sais pas comment sera cet enfant car je suis humaine et toi vampire Elijah. Et …je… je ne crois pas que je ferai une bonne mère. Je ne pense pas être prête pour ça.

_**Elijah prit alors Katherine dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.**_

Elijah : Tu n'es pas seule et je serai là pour vous deux, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais et je sais que tu feras une excellente maman.

Katherine : Elijah.

_**Ils s'embrassèrent, ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.**_

Katherine : Je t'aime.

Elijah : Je t'aime aussi.

_**Au lac, Klaus essayait de rassurer Caroline. **_

Caroline : Je ne veux pas te perdre Klaus, je me sens différente quand je suis avec toi, je ne me suis jamais sentie bien avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on m'éloigne de toi.

Klaus : Moi aussi. On y va ?

_**Caroline acquiesça en hochant la tête. Ils se relevaient tous les deux quand tous deux ils furent pris par une immense douleur, Caroline criait tellement elle avait mal. Silas s'avança vers eux, ils les faisaient souffrir le martyre. **_

Caroline : Si…Si…Silas finit-elle par lâcher.

Silas : Heureux de te revoir ma chère Caroline.

_**Klaus malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait éprouvait de la colère envers Silas, de la haine pouvait se dessiner sur le visage de Klaus. Silas prit Caroline par le bras, cessant la douleur de Caroline mais pas celle de Klaus au contraire celle-ci s'accentuait.**_

Caroline : Arrêtez !

_**Silas n' arrêta pas, Carolina se mit à pleurer et à hurler, son cœur se brisait rien qu'en voyant Klaus souffrir autant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.**_

Caroline : Pitié, je vous en prie… Arrêtez. Klaus… Klaus…

Silas : Vous venez avec moi.

Klaus : Je … Je … ne vous le… permettrai pas.

_**Klaus essayait difficilement de se remettre debout sous les yeux remplis de larmes de Caroline.**_

Klaus : Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part.

Caroline : Mon amour.

Silas : Laisse-moi rire. Crois-tu pouvoir m'arrêter ?

_**Silas continua de faire souffrir Klaus mentalement, Caroline n'en pouvait plus elle réussit à se détacher de l'emprise de Silas et prit Klaus dans ses bras toute en sanglot. **_

Caroline : Oh mon amour !

Silas : Allons-y chère Caro.

Caroline : Je t'aime Klaus, je t'aime…

_**Silas emmena Caroline avec lui, Klaus lui, tomba au sol inconscient tandis qu'au même moment Elijah faisait manger Katherine.**_

Katherine : Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je ne sais pas si je te mérite. Tu es tellement bon…

_**Katherine laissa couler des larmes sur ses joues, Elijah déposa le plateau de nourriture sur la table de nuit et serra Katherine dans ses bras pour la réconforter.**_

Elijah : C'est parce que je t'aime Katherine et n'en doute jamais.

_**Elijah reçu un message, il s'empressa de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et lu le message, il se raidit quand il le vit et Katherine attendait une parole de la part d'Elijah.**_

Elijah : Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges sous aucun prétexte. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie et celle de notre enfant en danger.

_**Elijah flashait et arriva au lac en une dizaine de minutes pour aider Klaus.**_

Elijah : Que s'est-il passé ?

Klaus : Ce salaud détient Caroline il faut aller la sauver.

_**Au cimetière.**_

_**Silas avait placé plusieurs torchères autour d'un caveau. C'était comme une grande maison, autour il y avait plein d'arbres. Il avait attaché Caroline à un poteau et avait dessiné aux pieds de celle-ci un symbole inconnu.**_

_**Quelques temps plus tard, tout le monde était là, près à se battre contre Silas.**_

Elena : Care !

Caroline : Les amis ! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir. Klaus…

Elijah : Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix faire revenir les ETERNELS s'ils sont le mal incarnés ?

Silas Je veux les faire revenir pour un but précis, qu'ils me tuent pour que je puisse enfin mourir et retrouver celle que j'aime cela fait plus de 20 siècles que j'attends ce moment.

_**Silas les fit souffrir mentalement.**_

Damon : Merde !

Caroline : Pitié Silas arrête. Je n'en peux plus de le voir souffrir ainsi s'il te plait arrête.

_**Caroline commença à ressentir ses douleurs elle aussi, elle pleurait tout en regardant Klaus droit dans les yeux. Elle le voyait souffrir devant ses yeux.**_

_**Silas commença à entamer une incantation. **_

Silas : ԱՆՎԵՐՋ գալ ինծի, ջուր, երկիրը, հրդեհը, սառույց, ես հայցում ենք ազատ արձակել ձեր երեխաներին. Հետ արյան ձեր արյան. Ջուր, երկիրը, հրդեհը, սառույց, արիւնը ձեր արյան վրեժ է պահանջում, նրանց բանտարկված հոգիների պահանջարկը վրեժի Հետ արյան ձեր արյան, ես ազատել ձեզ լուսավորել այս աշխարհում.

_**Caroline hurlait de douleur, les incantations de Silas la faisait horriblement mal, elle commença à saigner du nez. Une rafale de vent magique balayait tout dans la zone, ils avaient du mal à rester debout. **_

Caroline : Je t'aime Klaus, je t'aimerai toujours, tu as été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, sache que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que ce que je ressens pour toi c'est pour toujours.

Klaus : Love…

_**Les douleurs de Caroline s'intensifiaient et son écoulement de sang du nez ne cessait pas puis soudain la rafale s'arrêta et tout le monde essayait de reprendre son souffle. Klaus accourut aussitôt vers Caroline, elle était inconsciente, Klaus la détacha et la souleva il s'assit au sol, Caroline dans ses bras.**_

_**Silas avait perdu connaissance, les autres essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits.**_

Stefan : Que s'est-il passé ?

Elena : Regardez, Silas a perdu connaissance en pointant Silas du doigt.

_**Klaus essayait de réveiller Caroline mais rien n'y fait Caroline ne répondait pas.**_

Klaus : Hey love ! Caroline… Caroline ?

_**La voix de Klaus passait de l'inquiétude à la tristesse.**_

Klaus : Caroline, je t'en prie réveille. Je t'en prie mon amour, ne me fais pas ça. Caroline. Ouvre les yeux mon amour, je suis là Caroline.

_**Silas se releva un peu confus se demandant intérieurement ce qui se passait.**_

Silas : Elle ne peut pas t'entendre elle est morte.

_**Klaus regarda Silas avec toute la haine du monde, il aurait voulu le tuer mais il avait Caroline dans ses bras, ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Pas maintenant mais quand il reposa les yeux sur Caroline il vit que Caroline avait perdu toute sa couleur et avait pris celle de la mort alors il cria de toutes ses forces en pleurs « Caroline ».**_

_**Il sanglotait, voir Klaus souffrir autant faisait de la peine à tout le monde, personne ne pouvait rester insensible à son malheur.**_

Klaus : Je t'en prie Caroline ne meurs pas, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça j'ai besoin de toi Caroline tu m'entends ? Je veux devenir quelqu'un de meilleur pour toi, je veux changer Caroline, Caroline reviens je t'en prie mon amour, j'ai réussit à t'avoir que tu m'abandonnes déjà ? Tu as promis tu as promis Caroline. Je t'en prie Caroline ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, Caroline vit mon amour, je t'en prie Caroline.

_**Klaus pleurait comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Stefan s'attaqua à Silas en colère, il bouillonnait de rage.**_

Stefan : Ramène-la à la vie.

Silas : Je peux te donner ma parole mon neveu que j'aimerai bien le faire mais je ne peux pas ramener Caroline à la vie, cette incantation était censée faire revenir les ETERNELS et donc enlever la malédiction qui pèse sur Caroline, elle n'aurait pas du mourir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché.

_**Les larmes de Klaus se transformèrent en larmes de sang.**_

Klaus : Caroline, mon amour ne me fais pas ça par pitié, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je devais te faire visiter le monde tu te souviens ? Paris, Rome, Londres. Tu ne peux pas, je ne l'accepte pas. Je t'en supplie Caroline réponds moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne le peux parce que, parce que je t'aime Caroline. Oui je t'aime tu m'entends ? Je… Je t'aime bébé alors reviens, reviens-moi mon amour je t'en supplie. Ne m'abandonne pas je t'aime.


	9. Le réveil des ETERNELS

Chapitre 9 : _**Le réveil des ETERNELS**_

_**Des larmes ruisselèrent le long du visage de Klaus, Elijah eut le cœur brisé en voyant son frère si triste, il vit à quel point Niklaus aimait Caroline. Elena pleurait dans les bras de Damon. **_

_**Quand soudain, le caveau explosa, il y avait de la poussière dans l'air, tout le monde était encore au sol, ils essayaient de se relever chacun avec un peu de mal, Klaus avait protégé Caroline des débris de l'explosion. **_

Stefan : Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Jeremy : Oui.

_**Soudain, on vit 3 personnes debout au milieu des débris, ils avaient des cheveux en batailles, des vêtements déchirés mais ils étaient beaux, et très musclés. On aurait dit des anges descendus sur terre. Silas eut un grand sourire quand ils le virent.**_

Un des ETERNELS : Silas ! Merci de nous avoir libéré et je vais exaucer ton vœu, tu pourras rejoindre celle que tu aimes. Adieu.

_**L'ETERNEL s'avança de Silas il avait de beaux yeux bleus, il eut soudain les yeux rouge sang et il réduisit Silas en tas de cendre. Faisant peur à tout le monde même à Elijah. Klaus qui pleurait toujours Caroline les ignorait complètement.**_

L'autre ETERNEL : Neil je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ta puissance.

Neil : Que veux-tu ? Je suis un ETERNEL. Mais Dario tu sais très bien que j'adore m'amuser, cela fait 4OOOans que nous sommes restés enfermer dans cette crypte, j'ai les bras tout engourdis.

Dario : Elio et toi je veux que vous vous maitrisez il est hors de question que je fais le ménage derrière vous.

Elio : Et c'est reparti avec tes grands serments. On a bien compris, n'est-ce pas fréro ?

Neil : Ouais.

_**Neil et Elio se mirent à rire tous les deux. Dario posa les yeux sur Caroline, elle était morte. Neil et Elio suivirent le regard de Dario et là ils virent Caroline sans vie. Dario s'approcha lentement de Klaus et de Caroline, il s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur qu'eux.**_

Dario : Niklaus Mikaelson c'est ça ? Moi je me présente Dario Bellini. Et celle que tu tiens dans tes bras est mon arrière, arrière, arrière petite-fille, trop long, pour faire court, tu tiens mon sang dans tes mains, si tu veux bien me la donner s'il te plait, je dois la ramener à la vie.

_**Klaus s'exécuta sans broncher, Dario se leva et fit léviter le corps de Caroline.**_

Dario : Caroline Dario Bellini տվեք ձեր պապը evokes աստղերը ձեզ համար վերադառնալ կյանքի եւ դուք կգտնեք ձեր կոչումը վամպիր ԱՆՎԵՐՋ.

_**Cinq minutes après le corps de Caroline redescendit doucement dans les bras de Klaus.**_

_**Klaus regardait Dario surpris, il ne comprenait plus rien. Puis Caroline ouvrit les yeux doucement, Klaus la regarda surpris et heureux à la fois, la femme qu'il aimait lui était revenu, elle le regardait avec amour et lui caressa la joue quand elle vit Klaus ému, elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude, la peur, le soulagement se dessiner sur son visage.**_

Klaus : J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.

Caroline : Je suis là maintenant.

Klaus : Je t'aime.

Caroline : Moi aussi.

_**Et ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, passion et fougue. Neil applaudit.**_

Neil : Bon je suis heureux de voir notre chère Caroline amoureuse mais tous ces évènements m'ont creusé le ventre et il faut que je change de vêtements. Je vous dis bye.

Elio : A plus tard. Dario tu nous suis ?

Dario : Allez-y je vous suis.

_**Neil et Elio disparurent. Dario s'approcha de Caroline et lui mit un collier autour du cou.**_

Dario : Tu viens de récupérer tes pouvoirs de vampire ETERNEL, ce collier va contenir ta puissance pour que tu ne blesses personne lorsque la colère t'envahit, tu es une jeune ETERNEL et pour le moment tu ne l'enlèveras pas du cou. A plus mon ange.

_**Dario fit une bise à sa petite-fille sur le front et disparu. Caroline regarde Klaus surprise.**_

_**Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était dans la demeure des Mikaelson, Katherine était dans les bras d'Elijah.**_

Caroline : Comment ça ce sont mes grands-parents ? Et comment je suis devenue une ETERNEL ?

_**Les trois ETERNELS apparurent assit sur les fauteuils du salon de la demeure des Mikaelson faisant sursauter tout le monde. **_

Dario : Tu ressembles énormément à Lucrezia, ton arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière grand-mère. Quand je te vois je repense à elle.

Damon : Comment êtes-vous rentré sans invitation ?

Elio : Nous n'avons pas besoin d'invitation, nous sommes des ETERNELS.

Dario : Sachez que nous ne sommes pas là pour vous embêter, nous sommes juste venus en paix, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

Caroline des sorcières du monde se sont réunis il y a 4000ans pour jeter un sort à nos enfants pour que le coté ETERNEL ne fasse jamais surface et nous vampires ETERNELS ne pouvant pas nous tuer elles nous ont enfermés. Mais l'histoire est longue, autrefois il y avait une famille de vampire ETERNELS du nom de BELLINI, la seule famille de vampire ETERNELS, nous naissons vampire on ne le devient pas en étant mordus ou en nous jetant un sort mais il y avait aussi une famille de Loups-garous ETERNELS, les ROSARIO, ils étaient nos pires ennemis, les ROSARIO et les BELLINI ne s'entendaient pas, pendant des siècles et des siècles nos clans se sont affrontés tuant beaucoup d'innocents au passage c'est à cause de cette guerre entre nos deux clans que nous avons été enfermés.

Stefan : Mais si vous avez été enfermés, où sont les loups-garous ETERNELS ?

Dario : Ils étaient enfermés avec nous mais dans une autre crypte, nous pensons qu'ils sont dans les parages car eux aussi ont été libérés.

Damon : Comment se fait-il que ces loups peuvent vivre aussi longtemps ? Ils sont éternels ?

Dario : Non ils ne le sont pas, ils sont comme les vampires ils ne vieillissent pas mais ils peuvent mourir, ils ne sont pas immortels ni éternels.

Neil : Mais leur retour ne causera que des ennuis, c'est la race de loups-garous la plus incontrôlable, ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre et tuent quiconque ose les contrarier.

Elio : C'est une race qui déteste les humains et qui veut les anéantir.

Caroline : Je pense avoir tout compris mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

Dario : Caroline du Ter , yev dzer aryuny shat t'ank e dzez yev duk' im ach'k'yerov. Duk' im yen , yev duk' parzapes versksel dzer kargavichaky Vampire Ter , inch'pes gitek' , shat lav , du miak vampir yerkri , vory karogh e unenal yerekha yev shnorhakalut'yun haytnel Dzez, pahpanumy mer mrts'avazk'y pahpanvel. Bayts' hima duk' ch'gitek', t'ye inch' dzer pargevnern u dzer ishkhanut'yuny , karogh yek' spanel mardkants' sirum e parraktumy vayrkyanits' . Yes sovorets'nel dzez kapughun dzer ishkhanut'yuny yev verahskoghut'yuny , k'ani vor menk' petk' e haght'yel Aborogenner haverzhakan. Vstahek' indz , yes yerbek' ch'yem vnasel dzez

Caroline : Yes vstahum yem k'yez.

_**Dario fit un sourire à Caroline et se retourna vers Elijah et Katherine. Il s'approcha lentement de Katherine et posa sa main doucement sur le ventre de cette dernière qui fut crisper et qui ne bougeait pas.**_

Dario : Je ne te veux aucun mal crois-moi. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien.

_**Puis Dario retira sa main et sourit. **_

Dario : Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté les battements de cœur d'un demi-vampire. Il est en bonne santé.

Katherine : Merci.

Dario : Tu feras une bonne mère.

Elio : Que c'est d'un ennui tout ce bavardage ! Neil on y va ? J'ai besoin de toucher des filles, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas touché de gros nichons. Bon à plus.

_**Neil et Elio disparurent. Dario était d'une élégance incroyable, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était comme calculé à l'avance, il avait de long et beaux cheveux bruns, il avait un visage doux, la barbe d'une semaine qui le rendait sexy, il portait un pantalon noir qui l'allait à ravir, une chemise blanche à manche longue mais qu'il avait plié autour du bras et qui ne dépassait pas les coudes, une cravate noire. Il était tout simplement parfait. C'était un beau jeune à tomber par terre. **_

Dario : Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir déranger. Je prends congé de vous mais avant de partir sachez que nous organisons un bal pour notre Caroline dans notre demeure. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

_**Dario regardait avec insistance le ventre de Caroline comme s'il pouvait voir l'intérieur de son ventre, il sourit à ce qu'il voyait et disparu lui aussi à son tour.**_


	10. La résurrection de Bonnie

Chapitre 10 : _**La résurrection de Bonnie**_

_**Dario avait regardé avec insistance le ventre de Caroline, les yeux de Dario s'agrandissaient quand il vit quelque chose dans le ventre de Caroline. Qu'avait-il vu ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Pendant ce temps, Caroline se jeta dans les bras de Klaus. **_

Caroline : Mon amour tu m'as manqué.

Klaus : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

_**Le calme était revenu, tout le monde semblait apaisé. Jeremy était assis au Mystic Grill tout seul, il buvait un verre d'alcool, depuis que Bonnie était morte, Jeremy n'était plus le même, il avait changé. Il n'avait plus goût à la vie.**_

_**Dario s'assit à côté de Jeremy.**_

Dario : Le même verre s'il vous plait.

_**Jeremy regardait Dario surpris de le voir là. Décidément les Eternels étaient des pots de colles.**_

Jeremy : Que venez-vous faire par ici ?

Dario : Je suis venu discuter avec toi.

Jeremy : Que me voulez-vous ?

Dario : Du calme, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, je suis juste là pour venir parler. Je ne suis pas méchant comme tu peux le penser et non je ne vais pas te tuer rassure-toi. Je ne tuerai jamais les amis de ma petite-fille.

Jeremy : Je vous écoute.

Dario : Aimerais-tu revoir Bonnie ?

Jeremy : Je la vois déjà.

Dario : Je le sais mais est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle revienne à la vie ?

_**Jeremy fut bien silencieux un long moment et on pouvait lire de la tristesse et de l'amertume sur son visage.**_

Jeremy : C'est mon plus grand souhait.

Dario : Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

_**Dario mit sa main sur l'épaule de Jeremy et lui murmura à l'oreille.**_

Dario : Retourne-toi.

_**Jeremy s'exécuta et quand il se retourna, il vit Bonnie en chair et en os là devant lui en pleurs entrain de lui sourire, Jeremy n'en croyait pas ses yeux et regarda Dario suspicieux.**_

Dario : C'est vraiment elle.

_**Jeremy se leva de sa chaise, se précipita vers Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras en larmes. Dario les regardait ému, il s'en alla laissant nos deux jeunes tourtereaux se retrouvés.**_

Jeremy : Je n'arrive pas y croire, je peux te toucher, je peux te sentir.

Bonnie : Moi non plus.

_**Jeremy se retira de l'étreinte de Bonnie pour la regarder. Et il la resserra dans ses bras.**_

_** Katherine était à la cuisine avec Elijah, Elijah faisait à manger à Katherine.**_

Katherine : Je ne t'ai jamais vu si gentil et attentionné envers moi. Est-ce juste parce que je porte ton enfant ? Elijah m'aimes-tu vraiment ?

_**Elijah fixa Katherine droit dans les yeux et il ne disait rien. Le silence d'Elijah ne faisait que blesser Katherine.**_

Katherine : J'ai compris.

_**Katherine se leva, elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la cuisine.**_

Elijah : Où vas-tu ?

Katherine : Je m'en vais d'ici, je pense que je suis un peu de trop et que jamais tu ne m'aimeras comme j'ose l'espérer. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'enfant, je ne le séparerai jamais de toi.

_**Katherine prit la porte de sortie laissant Elijah bouche-bée. A l'étage, Klaus et Caroline étaient dans la chambre. Klaus servit un verre de whisky à Caroline.**_

Caroline : Merci. J'ai rêvé où tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu m'aimais ?

Klaus : Tu as certainement rêvé.

_**Point de vue de Caroline**__** :**_

_**Cette histoire avec Silas, les Eternels avaient été un gros choc, j'avais du mal à m'en remettre, je me mise soudain à pleurer. Klaus me mit sur ses genoux. Il me tient dans ses bras et plonge son nez dans mes cheveux.**_

Klaus : C'est fini, je suis là.

_**Il me serre contre son torse. Je fonds. Oh, c'est là que j'ai envie d'être. Je pose ma tête contre lui et il embrasse plusieurs fois ma chevelure. Je suis chez moi, contre lui. Il sent le coton, l'adoucissant, le gel de douche et mon parfum favori- Klaus. Un moment je m'autorise à croire que tout va bien se passer et cette pensée apaise mon âme dévastée. Je pourrais rester des heures ainsi dans ses bras, dans les bras de Klaus, dans les bras de celui que j'aime et je m'endors doucement dans ses bras bercée par sa voix qui me murmure une chanson à l'oreille.**_

_**Damon et Elena se disputaient chez les Gilbert.**_

Elena : Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça Damon, fais-moi confiance, c'est toi que j'aime.

_**Damon sortit de la chambre de cette dernière l'air contrarié, quand il arriva à la porte d'entrée, il vit Jeremy arrivé avec Bonnie, Elena descendait des escaliers en criant le prénom de Damon quand soudain elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle vit Bonnie, elle n'en revenait pas, Bonnie se tenant debout devant elle lui adressant un grand sourire.**_

Elena : Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Elena !

_**Elena courut se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, elles étaient émues toutes les deux de se revoir. Elles pleuraient tellement leur joie était grande. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises au salon.**_

Elena : Comment es-tu revenue ? Je pensais que…

Bonnie : C'est Dario qui m'a ramené à la vie.

Elena : Comment peut-il le faire ?

Bonnie : Je ne sais pas mais ma grand-mère m'a dit que Dario est le plus puissant des êtres qui n'aient jamais existés et qu'il a d'immense pouvoir comme celui de faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie.

Elena : Je suis très contente de te revoir, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Bonnie : Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué.

Elena : C'est Caroline qui va être contente de te revoir.

Bonnie : Où est-elle ?

Elena : Avec Klaus, ils sortent ensemble.

_**Bonnie et Elena se regardaient incrédule. **_

_**Dario était dans sa demeure, ils avaient payé un ancien manoir, le plus ancien manoir de Mystic Falls, aussitôt payer, les Bellini occupèrent le manoir. Dario était assis dans un grand fauteuil devant sa cheminée, il regardait intensément les flammes. Il voyait dans les flammes une femme qui ressemblait à Caroline.**_

___**Flashback**_

**Nous sommes retournés à l'époque de Dario, 4000ans avant son réveil. Ils étaient dans un grand château, il était le prince d'Italie, on avait organisé un bal en son honneur pour lui trouver une épouse, toutes les belles jeunes filles du royaume y était conviées. Mais aucune de toutes ses filles n'avaient trouvé grâce aux yeux de notre beau prince. Quand arriva une belle jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, dans une magnifique robe rouge noir, elle avait de longs cheveux, on aurait dit une déesse tombée du ciel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et là ils eurent le coup de foudre, Dario dansa avec pendant des heures, elle s'appelait Lucrezia. Dario tomba aussitôt fou amoureux d'elle, ils étaient jeunes et inconscients, six mois plus tard il l'épousa, ce fit le plus grand mariage et le plus beau du royaume, ils vivaient heureux mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée car, Lucrezia n'était pas un vampire Eternel, elle était humaine mais malgré son humanité, Dario en était quand même tombé fou amoureux, elle tomba enceinte et au moment de l'accouchement elle eut des douleurs insoutenables, elle avait beaucoup maigris, elle était pâle et Dario ne pouvait rien faire impuissant, il avait vu sa femme mourir de jour en jour impuissant puis elle mit au monde une magnifique petite fille et elle mourut pendant l'accouchement. Dario ne pouvait pas la ressusciter car il n'avait pas encore eu le pouvoir de ramener les gens à la vie.**

** Fin du flashback. **

_Dans ce chapitre la femme de Dario porte mon prénom, j'ai trouvé ça drôle d'utiliser mon prénom dans cette histoire. Bisou_


	11. Un nouveau Jour

Chapitre 11 : _**Un nouveau Jour**_

_**Dario avait le visage blanc, rien n'y transparaissait, Lucrezia lui manquait et il ne pouvait la faire revenir à la vie. Que la vie est cruelle ! Avoir un don et ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser pour ressusciter la femme qu'il aimait. Son frère Neil apparut derrière lui, Dario l'avait senti arrivé mais il ne bougeait pas, il restait là devant le feu hébété de douleur. Neil avait lu dans les pensées de Dario alors il tira un fauteuil près de Dario et il s'assit à ses côtés. Ils regardaient tous les deux le feu.**_

Neil : Je sais que tu penses toujours à elle mais cela fait plus de 4000ans Dario. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de te donner une chance avec une autre fille ?

Dario : Je n'aimerai personne d'autre. Comment peux-tu comprendre le chagrin que j'éprouve ?

Neil : Tu as raison je ne le comprends peut-être pas mais tu es mon frère et j'ai mal de te voir souffrir ainsi. Comment peux-tu concevoir que tu n'as plus rigolé avec nous depuis 4000ans ? Tu ne ris plus à aucune blague, tu ne touches aucune fille.

Elio : Alors là mon frère tu as battu le record du mec qui n'a pas touché à une fille depuis des années toi c'est pire c'est des millénaires. Je me demande même si tu sais encore baiser une fille. Même un puceau bande devant une nana sexy mais toi rien.

Dario : Je suis fatigué d'écouter vos salades. Je vais faire le tour de la ville.

_**Dario marchait dans les rues de Mystic Falls le regard ailleurs, il était comme hypnotisé, il vit au loin Katherine sur un banc public dans un parc, elle était toute seule et elle semblait triste alors il flasha sur elle et se trouvait assit tout près d'elle.**_

Dario : Bonjour Katherine.

Katherine : Vous arrivez toujours ainsi ?

Dario : Oui vieilles habitudes. Je vous ai fait peur ?

Katherine : Non, pas du tout.

Dario : Excusez-moi de m'incruster mais je vous ai vus et me sembliez triste alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien.

Katherine : Je ne pense pas que ça ira bien un jour, vu toutes les horreurs que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie de vampire.

Dario : Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

Katherine : Rien, ne vous en faites pas.

Dario : Vous pouvez vous confiez à moi librement sans avoir peur, je ne vous ferai jamais de mal. Quel homme serai-je si je faisais du mal à une femme enceinte ?

_**Katherine esquissa un sourire et Dario lui sourit à son tour. Dario savait parler calmement aux gens sans s'énerver, il les incitait à se confier librement et Katherine le fit.**_

Katherine : Je suis enceinte de presque deux mois et je suis enceinte d'un vampire, Elijah. Je sais que je ne mérite pas son amour mais je suis prête à changer pour lui et j'aimerai qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est impossible. Il me l'a encore fait comprendre aujourd'hui. S'il est si attentionné c'est juste parce que je porte son enfant.

Dario : Venez avec moi.

Katherine : Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Dario : Faites-moi confiance s'il vous plait.

_**Dario lui tendit la main et Katherine la prit. Il souleva Katherine dans ses bras et l'emmena avec elle à la demeure des Mikaelson. Klaus et Caroline dormaient dans leur chambre, Rebekah n'était toujours pas rentré avec Matt. Elijah était assit dans son bureau soudain apparut Dario avec Katherine dans ses bras. Elijah sursauta quand il les vit, Dario reposa doucement Katherine au sol.**_

Elijah : Cela vous arrive-t-il de frapper avant d'entrer ?

Dario : Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé mais je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous. Je sais que vous allez être papa, je peux sentir les enfants et leur cœur battre dans le ventre de leur mère et cette jeune femme est enceinte de vous, elle attend un enfant qui va la tuer elle.

_**Elijah et Katherine restaient pétrifiés devant la nouvelle.**_

Dario : Je sais ce que je dis j'ai été dans le même cas que vous, l'enfant va se nourrir du sang de sa mère ce qui l'affaiblira petit à petit jusqu'à la conduire à sa mort certaine. Elle porte votre enfant au péril de sa vie, ne mérite-t-elle pas un peu d'amour ? « Seul le temps est capable de comprendre combien l'amour est important dans la vie ».

_**Sur ces mots Dario disparu, Katherine fut pris par des douleurs atroces au ventre et Elijah la conduisit aussitôt à l'hôpital.**_

_**Une heure plus tard, Elijah était dans le couloir il faisait les cents pas, il était stressé. Soudain, le docteur sortit de la chambre d'hôpital de Katherine, elle alla parler avec Elijah, l'air confus.**_

Le docteur : Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, hier encore lorsque j'ai examiné votre femme, elle n'était qu'à un mois de grossesse aujourd'hui elle est à son quatrième mois. Mais elle manque cruellement de force, il faut qu'elle mange c'est très important, elle refuse de se nourrir.

Elijah : Je la ferai manger. Je peux aller la voir.

Le docteur : Oui bien sûr.

_**Elijah rentra dans la chambre de Katherine, Katherine regardait le plafond, elle avait une perfusion au bras gauche. Elijah approcha une chaise au lit de Katherine et il s'assit tout près d'elle. Katherine regardait de l'autre coté de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard d'Elijah.**_

Elijah : Je t'en prie promets-moi de te nourrir.

Katherine : Oui Elijah je vais me nourrir.

Elijah : Je ne plaisante pas.

_**Katherine se retourna et lui parla avec dédain.**_

Katherine : Vraiment ?

_**Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher le mépris dans sa voix. Cet homme qui ces derniers jours lui a fait vivre l'enfer en la quittant.**_

Elijah : Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi Katherine. Je voudrais que tu me reviennes, que tu me reviennes en bonne santé.

Katherine : Mais rien a changé.

Elijah : Nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois.

Katherine : On peut très bien discuté maintenant.

Elijah : Katherine la dernière fois que nous avons parlé tu m'as quitté et tout à l'heure je viens de te dire que je voulais que tu me reviennes tu ne réponds pas.

_**Le regard d'Elijah était intense, empli d'attentes et sa candeur désarmait Katherine.**_

Katherine : Je t'aime Elijah et je voulais que nous puissions construire quelque chose à deux mais tu en avais décidé autrement. Tu m'as terriblement manqué.

_**Point de vue de Katherine**__** :**_

**Je déglutis, une boule enfle dans ma gorge au souvenir de l'angoisse désespérée que j'aie ressentie après son départ. Cette dernière semaine a été la pire de ma vie, la douleur en était presque indescriptible. Jamais rien n'a approché cette expérience. Mais la réalité s'impose à moi et me coupe le souffle.**

Elijah : Mais rien n'a changé je ne peux pas être celui que tu veux que je sois.

Katherine : Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu es beaucoup plus Elijah.

Elijah : Je ne peux pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin Kate.

Katherine : Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais et que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Ce n'était que des mensonges alors ?

Elijah : Non. Je ne veux pas te perdre c'est tout et je t'aime, je t'aime et je n'ai jamais ressenti pareil chose pour une femme.

Katherine : Moi aussi je t'aime.

_**Il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je voulais croire qu'un jour entre Elijah et moi tout irait bien car je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je l'aime tellement, il est si doux, si attentionné avec moi. **_


	12. Un jour inoubliable

Chapitre 12 : Une journée inoubliable

_**Caroline dormait encore à poings fermés dans les bras de Klaus, Klaus la regardait dormir, elle était magnifique, elle avait le visage d'un ange. Elle se réveillait doucement, Klaus caressait ses cheveux.**_

Klaus : Bonjour !

Caroline : Bonjour, toujours endormie.

_**Klaus embrassait ses cheveux, Caroline appuya un de ses coudes sur le lit de telle sorte qu'elle puisse tenir sa tête avec sa main pour pouvoir regarder Klaus.**_

Caroline : J'aime dormir avec toi c'est toujours un régal, dit-elle sur ton d'aguicheuse.

Klaus : Moi de même sweetheart.

Caroline : Avant je détestais ces surnoms mais aujourd'hui je les aime bien.

Klaus : Je suis heureux de l'apprendre bon je vais me doucher.

Caroline : Je viens avec toi, dit-elle sur un ton coquin.

Klaus : Miss Forbes seriez-vous entrain de me draguer ?

Caroline : Peut-être. Cela vous déplait-il ?

Klaus : Non, non pas le moindre du monde.

_**Caroline embrassa Klaus, Klaus flasha avec Caroline et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bains, Klaus mit Caroline sur le lavabo, ils continuaient à s'embrasser, Klaus embrassait le cou de Caroline, il descendit jusqu'à ses seins en tirant dessus doucement avec ses dents ce qui fit grimacer Caroline puis il remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Caroline.**_

Klaus : A la douche maintenant.

Caroline : Huum j'ai envie de toi.

Klaus : Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas raisonnable tu dois te nourrir, on va prendre un bain ensuite on va sortir, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

Caroline : Et moi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

_**Deux heures plus tard.**_

_**Klaus sortit faire un tour avec Caroline, il emmena Caroline au bord d'un lac pour un pique-nique à deux. **_

Klaus : J'aimerai que tu fermes les yeux.

Caroline : Pourquoi ?

Klaus : Fais ce que je te dis et ne triche pas.

_**Caroline ferma les yeux, il prit Caroline par la taille en la guidant puis ils s'arrêtèrent.**_

Klaus : Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant.

_**Quand Caroline ouvrit les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas, les mots ne sortaient pas. Il y avait des ballons de plusieurs couleurs sur les arbres sur ses ballons étaient écrits « Je t'aime Caroline Forbes », il y avait des pétales de roses le long du chemin qui conduisait jusqu'à une table magnifiquement décoré, il y avait des chandelles, du champagne et Klaus avait fait venir un orchestre. Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était toute émue qu'elle laissa couler quelques larmes.**_

Caroline : Que c'est magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi dire Klaus.

Klaus : Tu es une princesse alors je veux te traiter comme telle. Et si nous allions nous asseoir pour commencer ?

_**Caroline hocha la tête et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Klaus ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et remplissait les deux verres.**_

Caroline : Tu es vraiment incroyable.

Klaus : C'est toi qui l'es mon amour. J'ai faillit te perdre à plusieurs reprises alors je veux apprécier chaque moment passé avec toi. Je veux te rendre heureuse.

Caroline : Tu me rends déjà heureux Niklaus. Que puis-je demander de plus ?

Klaus : Tu es magnifique.

Caroline : Merci.

Klaus : Et si on dansait ?

_**L'orchestre se mit à jouer. Klaus tendit sa main à Caroline pour prendre la sienne. Ils se mirent au milieu et ils commencèrent à danser en se regardant dans les yeux.**_

Klaus : Tu es si belle !

Caroline : Et toi tu es étonnamment doux parfois.

Klaus : Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es attirante n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces garçons qui te courent après.

Caroline : Quels garçons ? De quels garçons parles-tu ?

Klaus : Tu veux une liste ?

Caroline : Klaus…

Klaus : Ils ont envie de toi, ils désirent ce qui est à moi, ils désirent MA PETITE-AMIE.

Caroline : Ne serais-tu pas jaloux par hasard ?

Klaus : Non je ne le pense pas, je veux que tu saches que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et à personne d'autre.

_**Caroline et Klaus s'embrassèrent.**_

Caroline : J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Klaus : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Caroline : Va t'asseoir et écoute.

_**Caroline fit signe aux musiciens d'arrêter alors elle fixa d'abord Klaus et elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle ferma les yeux inspirant profondément et elle les rouvrit. **_

Caroline : C'est une chanson que j'ai écrite pour toi en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

_**Caroline se mit à chanter, elle avait écrit les paroles de la chanson, c'est elle-même qui l'avait composé. **_

_** Paroles de la chanson :**_

_** Refrain : **_

_Fais-moi une petite place_

_ Dans ton espace_

_ Prends-moi dans tes bras,_

_ Enlace-moi, berce-moi_

_ Mais surtout ne me lâche pas_

_ Car j'ai besoin de toi_

_Je voudrais tant lui dire oui_

_Je suis sur de sa bienfaisance_

_Qu'importe votre médisance_

_C'est lui que je veux aujourd'hui_

_Cette force d'amour tu me l'as instauré_

_Tu l'as crée, elle s'est élevée en moi_

_Tu m'as appris à ouvrir les yeux devant tant de bonheur_

_Il y a tant de soleil que je n'ai plus peur du noir_

_ Fais-moi une petite place _

_ Dans ton espace_

_ Prends-moi dans tes bras_

_ Enlace-moi, berce-moi_

_ Mais surtout ne me lâche pas_

_ Car j'ai besoin de toi_

_Je voudrais tant cicatriser tes plaies_

_J'aimerai pouvoir t'apaiser_

_Que tu te laisses aller et que tu nous puissions enfin vivre notre amour_

_Vivre chaque jour d'un amour vrai et sincère_

_Seul toi connais mes envies, mes plaisirs_

_Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir _

_Je t'aime et cela jusqu'à mon dernier jour_

_Et même au-delà mon amour pour toujours._

_ Fais-moi une petite place_

_ Dans ton espace_

_ Prends-moi dans tes bras_

_ Enlace-moi, berce-moi_

_ Mais surtout ne me lâche pas_

_ Car j'ai besoin de toi._

_**Klaus fut ému, Caroline alla le rejoindre.**_

Caroline : Tu as aimé ?

Klaus : J'ai plus qu'aimé j'ai adoré. Tu as une très belle voix.

Caroline : Merci beaucoup. Je t'aime Klaus.

Klaus : Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

_**Klaus se libérait enfin et exprimait son amour à Caroline, depuis le retour de Silas ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour eux.**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui tout était magnifique.**_


	13. Le bal

Chapitre 13 : Le bal

_**C'était le jour du bal. **_

_**Elijah était aux petits soins avec Katherine. Elle adorait cette attention que lui portait l'originel. Caroline descendait les escaliers quand soudain elle vit à la porte d'entrée Bonnie accompagnée d'Elena, quand elle vit ses deux meilleures amies, elle se mit à pleurer, elle pleurait de joie, Bonnie se tenait là devant elle bien vivante alors elles coururent l'une vers l'autres, se jetant dans les bras de l'autre.**_

Bonnie : Care.

Caroline : ô Bonnie ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

Bonnie : Et moi donc ?

_**Plus tard, elles étaient toutes les trois assises au salon entrain de discuter.**_

Caroline : Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois revenue à la vie ? Je pensais que… Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Bonnie : Oui je vois, moi-même je n'ai pas tout compris au début mais c'est l'un des Eternels qui m'a ramené à la vie, Dario.

_**Caroline fut surprise de l'entendre. Dario avait ramené sa meilleure amie ! Finalement il n'était pas si méchant qu'elle le pensait, ce serait-elle trompée sur lui ? Intérieurement elle lui dit « merci ». Dario lui répondit aussi par la pensée.**_

_*** Conversation par la pensée entre Dario et Caroline**__** : **_

Dario : De rien.

Caroline : Comment se fait-il que je vous entende dans ma tête ? Suis-je entrain de rêver ?

Dario : Non tu ne rêves pas, nous pouvons communiquer par la pensée, c'est un des pouvoirs des vampires Eternels, ce don est naturel chez nous.

Caroline : Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez savoir ce à quoi je pense à chaque fois ?

Dario : Oui mais tu peux me bloquer l'accès à tes pensées, pour l'instant tu découvres tes pouvoirs, il te suffira juste un peu d'entrainement et tu sauras parfaitement les maitriser.

Caroline : Mais quels sont vos pouvoirs à vous ?

Dario : Je peux ramener quelqu'un à la vie, je peux voler les pouvoirs des sorcières et je peux manipuler les objets par la pensée. Mais j'ai un autre don très spécial que tu es supposé avoir mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Caroline : Quels sont les pouvoirs d'Elio et de Neil ?

Dario : Neil peut réduire n'importe qui en cendre rien qu'en le touchant, il a une super force, il contrôle le feu tandis qu'Elio lui peut lire l'avenir et il peut tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en entrant dans son cerveau.

Caroline : Et moi quels sont mes pouvoirs ?

_**Leur conversation fut coupée quand Bonnie appela cette dernière.**_

Bonnie : Caro, Caroline.

Caroline : Oui !

Bonnie : A quoi penses-tu ? Cela fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées.

Caroline : Non rien. Et si on allait faire les boutiques ? Ce soir il y a un bal à la demeure des Bellini.

Elena : Bonne idée.

_**Les filles allèrent faire les boutiques. Elles étaient heureuses car elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Elles ne pensaient pas au danger qui les guette. Pendant qu'elles parcouraient les rues de Mystic Falls, trois ombres les suivaient derrière sans qu'elles ne puissent sentir leur présence.**_

_**Le soir venu, tout le monde se préparait pour le bal de ce soir, Bonnie et Elena se préparaient chez les Gilbert tandis que Katherine et Caroline préparaient chez les Mikaelson.**_

Bonnie : Alors Caroline sort avec Klaus ?

Elena : Oui, je ne comprends pas Caroline, comment peut-elle sortir avec quelqu'un qui nous a autant fait souffrir ? Il a tué Jenna, la maman de Tyler et voulait me tuer moi aussi.

Bonnie : Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Elena : J'espère qu'elle se rendra compte que Klaus n'est pas fait pour elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Bonnie : Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir toutes les deux. Vous m'avez manqué.

Elena : Toi aussi tu nous as manqué.

_**Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait à la demeure des Bellini, il y avait du monde, toute la ville y avait été conviée, Elio et Neil étaient tous deux habillés dans le même costume, il était gris et il avait un joli nœud papillon au cou, Elio et Neil faisaient craquer les filles. Alors que Dario était dans un costume noir sans cravate. Ils recevaient les gens devant la porte d'entrée, quand arriva Caroline au bras de Klaus, Caroline portait une magnifique robe de soirée bleu blanc offert par Klaus, Caroline était heureuse, elle souriait à Klaus, quand ils entrèrent, Dario alla les saluer.**_

Dario : Caroline, Klaus, bienvenu.

Klaus : Merci.

_**Caroline répondit juste avec un sourire, Klaus et Caroline allèrent retrouver Elijah et Katherine qui étaient arrivés bien avant eux. Stefan et Damon ainsi que Jeremy parlaient avec les Eternels Elio et Neil. Dario fut abasourdi quand il vit Elena arrivée, elle était resplendissante, dans sa robe de soirée rouge. Elle était très élégante et Dario ne la quittait pas des yeux puis elle était à quelques mètres de lui, il baisa la main d'Elena et de celle de Bonnie.**_

Dario : Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes ravissantes !

Bonnie et Elena : Merci.

Elena : Vous aussi vous l'êtes.

Bonnie : Encore merci beaucoup Dario.

Dario : De rien, je vois que votre petit-ami vous aime énormément et le voir aussi déchiré et abattu me brisa le cœur alors je vous ai ramené à la vie et puis parce que vous comptez énormément pour ma petite-fille.

_**Les filles allèrent rejoindre les garçons tandis que Dario ne quittait pas Elena du regard et Caroline l'avait vu de loin.**_

_**Conversation par la pensée entre Caroline et les Eternels**__** :**_

Caroline : C'est quoi ce regard sur ma copine ?

Dario : De quoi parles-tu ?

Caroline : Ne fais pas l'innocent je t'ai vu.

Neil : Oh ne t'inquiète pas ton grand-père n'en fera rien, il est trop coincé pour ça.

Elio : Ouais je me demande parfois si nous sommes de la même famille. Neil et moi sommes si beaux alors que toi…

Dario : Je me tairais à votre place et ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

Elio : Mais si elle te plait vas-y frangin, si tu as besoin de conseil, viens parler à l'expert.

Neil : C'est plutôt moi l'expert, toi tu n'es qu'un débutant.

Elio : Quoi ? Tu as eu combien de filles dans ton lit aujourd'hui ?

Neil : J'en ai eu 10.

Elio : Moi 15.

Dario : ça suffit maintenant avec vos sottises, j'en ai plus qu'assez, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot c'est compris.

Caroline : Vous êtes trop amusant.

_** Fin de la conversation.**_

_**Caroline se mit à rire tellement elle trouvait Elio et Neil très amusant, son rire étonna Klaus ainsi qu'Elijah et Katherine.**_

Klaus : Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Caroline : Excuse-moi c'est juste que mes grands-parents me font rire. Je peux communiquer avec eux par la pensée.

Klaus : Je vois.

_**Stefan, lui, était seul dans un coin de la salle, il avait l'air triste. Une jeune fille s'avança vers lui elle avait des cheveux blonds, elle était parfaitement bien maquillée, elle portait une robe beige très sexy, elle avait des talons haut ce qui la rendait un peu plus grande que Stefan.**_

La jeune fille : Bonsoir.

Stefan : Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

La jeune fille : Je m'appelle Luna et toi ?

Stefan : Stefan.

Luna : Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? Je ne vous demande qu'une seule.

_**Stefan n'en avait pas très envie mais il accepta quand même et alla danser avec Luna, elle était très belle, elle avait de longs cheveux, elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Stefan et lui pouvait répondre que par des sourires.**_

Stefan : Luna que venez-vous faire dans une si petite ville ?

Luna : Je suis venue pour étudier et puis la grande ville et tous ce n'est pas trop mon truc, j'aime le genre de ville comme Mystic Falls, petite, chaleureuse et très accueillante surtout quand il y a de beaux garçons aux cheveux bruns qui dansent avec moi.

_**Stefan ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il passait un bon moment avec Luna tandis qu'entre Damon et Elena c'était plutôt tendu. Tout le monde s'amusait et riait, il y avait une très bonne ambiance. Le calme semblait revenir sur Mystic Falls mais pour combien de temps ? Et qui est cette Luna ? **_


	14. Douloureux souvenirs

Chapitre 14 : _**Douloureux souvenirs**_

_**Stefan riait aux blagues incessantes de Luna, elle était incroyablement belle et trouvait Stefan attirant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rit.**_

Luna : Comment un mec comme toi peut être célibataire ? Je ne te crois pas.

Stefan : Et pourtant c'est le cas et comment une si jolie fille que toi peut l'être ?

Luna : Je ne pense pas que je serai célibataire très longtemps car il y a un mec qui me plait beaucoup.

_**Luna regarda Stefan avec un regard très aguicheur, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui fit craquer Stefan qui la trouvait très séduisante. **_

_**Bonnie dansait dans les bras de Jeremy, ils étaient heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Damon s'était éloigné d'Elena apparemment ils s'étaient fâchés. Katherine et Elijah étaient assis ils discutaient tous les deux et Katherine riait à plusieurs reprises, elle était heureuse et cela surprenait tout le monde de la voir ainsi. Quant à nos deux jeunes tourtereaux Klaus et Caroline, Caroline avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Klaus et Klaus avait sa main autour de la taille de Caroline. **_

Caroline : J'aime tous ces moments que je partage avec toi. Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Klaus : Moi aussi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais à moi si tôt. Je pensais que j'allais t'attendre pendant cinq ans au moins.

Caroline : Je ne pensais pas moi-même que j'aurai pu éprouver de si forts sentiments à ton égard. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui se passe entre nous. J'aimerai que ce bonheur dure à jamais.

Klaus : Il durera pour l'éternité, je t'en fais la promesse.

_** POV de Dario**_

_**Tous nos invités s'amusaient, Elio et Neil n'arrêtaient pas de draguer dans tous les sens et de jouer aux guignols. Je fus heureux de voir que ma petite fille souriait, si elle savait combien son sourire fait de moi l'homme plus heureux du monde. J'aurai aimé que Lucrezia soit là à mes côtés, j'aurai tant voulu en arrière et remonter le temps, si j'avais pu la convaincre plus tôt je l'aurai transformé en vampire et elle ne serait pas morte ce jour-là et notre fille ne nous aurait pas été enlevé.**_

_** Flashback.**_

_**Lucrezia était assise dans la cuisine, elle préparait à manger, Dario alla la retrouver, il fit une bise sur le front et s'assit près d'elle.**_

Dario : Je sais que nous en avons déjà parlé mais Lucrezia tu maigris encore deux fois plus, tu perds toutes tes couleurs, je n'en peux plus de te voir mourir à petit feu chaque jour, laisse-moi te transformer en vampire s'il te plait. Tu ne souffriras pas je te le promets.

_**Lucrezia sourit à son époux en lui caressant la joue ce qui avait le don de l'apaiser.**_

Lucrezia : Dario je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien mais comprend que je voudrais rester humaine, j'aime être humaine, je suis née humaine et j'aimerai le rester, tu dois respecter ma décision. Je veux mourir Dario, je veux pouvoir souffrir comme les autres, si je deviens une Eternel je ne connaitrais pas cette paix éternel qui est la mort, mes parents, mes frères, mes sœurs m'attendent de l'autre côté, si la vie m'est précieuse c'est parce que j'ai peur de mourir, peur que tout ceci s'arrête maintenant et je voudrais vieillir, c'est ainsi Dario et c'est dans l'ordre naturel de la vie. Je ne veux pas que tu brises cet équilibre en me transformant en vampire.

Dario : Donc tu veux m'abandonner ? Tu m'aimes si peu alors ?

Lucrezia : Non Dario je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je t'aime énormément mon amour. Et on va avoir un bébé, n'est-ce pas là une preuve de notre amour ? Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant pas tant que notre bébé ne sera devenu une grande fille.

Dario : Je ne puis m'y résoudre tu comprends ? Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans toi. Je te transformerai que tu le veuilles ou non.

_**Dario s'en alla irrité, Lucrezia fut pris de douleur atroce au ventre et elle cria le nom de Dario qui revint sur ses pas aussitôt.**_

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, une des femmes qui faisait accoucher Lucrezia sortit de la chambre avec le bébé.**_

La vieille femme : Vous pouvez entrer, je vais nettoyer le bébé.

_**Dario déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre de sa femme, elle avait les yeux fermés, Dario s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, il prit la main de sa femme et la caressa, Lucrezia le regarda en lui faisant un sourire pour le rassurer mais son sourire était faible.**_

Dario : Laisse-moi te transformer s'il te plait, j'entends les battements de ton cœur, ils s'affaiblissent. S'il te plait Lucrezia.

Lucrezia : Dario je veux que tu t'occupes de notre enfant, tu ne dois jamais la laisser seule, elle s'appellera Estrella, elle sera cette étoile qui brillera dans ton cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu me transformes Dario c'est comme ça. Je suis désolé mais tu dois les accepter.

_**Dario s'approcha du cou de sa femme pour ainsi la mordre mais elle s'écarta.**_

Lucrezia : Dario si tu me transformes, je te promets que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, jamais tu m'entends ?

_**Dario se mit à pleurer.**_

Dario : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas vivre ? Pourquoi Lucrezia ? Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, une éternité sans toi c'est comme vivre un enfer chaque jour, je ne peux pas mourir Lucrezia, je voudrais tant mourir avec toi mais je ne le peux alors je t'en prie mon amour accepte que je te transforme s'il te plait, pour Estrella, pour moi.

_**Lucrezia laissa échapper quelques larmes et acquiesça, ce qui fit sourire Dario mais au moment où il voulu la mordre, plusieurs sorcières l'immobilisait, Dario ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il était comme cloué au sol et ne pouvait pas parler tellement il avait été pris par surprise. Lucrezia se leva dans son lit avec difficulté elle se mit à genou devant Dario pour le protéger.**_

Lucrezia : Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher de lui vous m'entendez. Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

_**Lucrezia se retourna pour regarder son époux elle lui sourit.**_

Lucrezia : Je t'aime Dario et désolé de ne pas pouvoir vivre éternellement avec toi, je suis…

_**Lucrezia mourut sans avoir pu finir sa phrase sous les yeux choqués de Dario.**_

_** Fin du Flashback.**_

_**POV de Dario.**_

_**Quand je repense à cette histoire, je me sens coupable, coupable de ne pas voir pu protéger ma famille. Lucrezia aurait été un vampire, Estrella aurait vécu plus longtemps mais le sort lancé par toutes ses sorcières la fit devenir humaine à part entière, détruisant en elle sa part de vampire et ma fille mourut sans que je ne puisse la serrer dans mes bras un jour. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de voir ma fille grandir. Mais je me réveille quatre milles ans plus tard, la malédiction jeté sur ma descendance fut brisée ainsi Caroline peut redevenir ce qu'elle aurait du être depuis toujours, une Eternel. Elle est le cadeau que les dieux m'ont offert, grâce à Lucrezia j'ai une magnifique petite-fille que je compte protéger.**_


	15. Les Rosario

Chapitre 15 : _**Les loups originels**_

_**POV de Caroline**_

_**Je pouvais lire dans les pensées de Dario et quand j'en appris un peu plus sur l'histoire de ma famille j'eusse les larmes aux yeux, l'histoire de Dario me brisait le cœur, savoir qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il était obligé de vivre avec ça pour l'éternité me fit pleurer car je ne voulais pas devoir vivre ça avec Klaus. Klaus s'arrêta de danser quand il m'entendit renifler et me regarda inquiet.**_

Klaus : Hey love, qu'y a-t-il ?

Caroline : Rien.

Klaus : Comment ça rien ? Je vois que tu es entrain de pleurer.

Caroline : Je pleure à cause d'une histoire d'amour triste.

Klaus : Amour !

_**Klaus serra Caroline dans ses bras, elle put enfin souffler dans ses bras, l'étreinte de Klaus la fit oublier l'histoire de Dario un moment.**_

_**Dario alla retrouver Elena, qui était toute seule sans son cavalier, Damon.**_

Dario : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Elena : Avec plaisir.

_**Dario et Elena allèrent danser, Dario ne put s'empêcher de regarder Elena, il la trouvait tellement belle, c'était la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Lucrezia que Dario osa poser les yeux sur une autre femme.**_

Dario : Vous êtes vraiment ravissantes ce soir.

Elena : Merci beaucoup.

_**Ils se souriaient. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, pendant un instant, Elena se laissa aller à la musique et elle posa tête sur l'épaule de Dario.**_

Elena : Comment est-ce possible de se sentir si bien dans vos bras ?

_**Dario ne répondit pas pour ne pas brusquer Elena car il voulait qu'elle se sente en confiance avec lui, pourquoi voulait-il tant qu'Elena puisse avoir confiance en lui, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de poser les yeux sur elle. **_

_**Trois jeunes garçons entrèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient vêtus de magnifiques costumes mais quand ils entrèrent, Dario, Elio et Neil sentirent leur présence.**_

_*** Conversation par la pensée entre les Eternels :**_

Elio : Vous l'avez senti aussi ?

Neil : Oui nous l'avons senti.

Dario : Surtout ne faites rien, je ne veux pas d'histoire, il y a des innocents ici, donc abstenez-vous de ne pas les provoquer. Ignorez les, ce n'est pas le moment de commencer un combat.

Neil : Mais ce sont eux qui cherchent la guerre, ils ont osé venir s'aventurer sur notre territoire.

Elio : Neil a raison, les Rosario n'ont rien à faire ici. S'ils sont là…

Dario : S'ils sont là c'est juste pour venir nous défier mais je vous dis de rester calme et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne reculent devant rien quand il s'agit de tuer. Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée à cause d'une bande de chiens assoiffés de sang.

_**Caroline sentit aussi quelque chose, elle regarda autour d'elle quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois hommes. Ces hommes lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Mais elle put lire en eux comme si elle lisait dans un livre.**_

_***Communication par la pensée :**_

Caroline : Les Rosario sont là.

Neil : Nous le savons.

Elio : Je constate que les pouvoirs de notre petite Caroline se réveillent.

Caroline : Les Rosario ont versé de la veine de Vénus dans tous les cocktails et les repas. Pour les humains ils ont mis du poison.

Neil : Comment le sais-tu ?

Caroline : Je ne sais pas, sûrement parce que je peux lire en eux, en fait je peux voir ce qu'ils ont fait dans le passé à une seconde près.

Dario : Je m'occupe des invités, vous pendant ce temps vous ferez diversion. Caroline je t'interdis de te battre, tu es encore trop faible pour affronter les Rosario, même si nous ne pouvons pas mourir, il ya plusieurs moyens pour nous faire souffrir atrocement, physiquement même la veine de vénus agit sur nous.

Caroline : Je veux aider.

Dario : J'ai dit non et ne discute pas.

_**Fin de la conversation. **_

Dario : Elena veuillez m'excuser quelques instants mais je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, la fête est finie, les Rosario sont dans la salle.

Elena : Où sont-ils ?

Dario : Juste derrière vous à votre gauche.

_**Elena se retourna et croisa le regard de ses trois hommes, elle eut la chair de poule en les voyants.**_

Dario : Ne bougez pas d'ici s'il vous plait.

Elena : Je viens avec vous je peux vous être utile.

Dario : Inutile de vous déranger, je vous remercie mais…

Elena : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent je viens avec vous.

Dario : D'accord.

Caroline : Klaus les Rosario sont là juste devant nous, les trois hommes qui sont au coin de la salle se sont eux.

Klaus : Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

Caroline : Appelle ça comme tu veux mais c'est un des sens des Eternels.

Klaus : Elijah nous avons des ennuis, les Rosario sont là.

Elijah : Où sont-ils ?

Klaus : Les trois mecs repliés juste au coin de la salle.

_**Dario monta sur une scène et prit le micro.**_

Dario : Excusez-nous mesdames et messieurs mais je vous prie s'il vous plait de rejoindre l'autre salle de réception doucement, la fête continue là-bas.

_**Tous les invités se dirigèrent vers une autre salle sauf les Originels, les Gilbert, les Salvatore, Matt, Caroline, les Rosario, Katherine ainsi que les Eternels et Bonnie.**_

_**Tout le monde se regroupa pour faire face aux trois membres de la famille Rosario.**_

Neil : Steven, Joey, Randy enfin vous voilà, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas botté le cul.

Steven : Toujours aussi prétentieux à ce que je vois.

Neil : Merci du compliment.

Damon : Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous.

Joey : Damon Salvatore, heureux de faire ta connaissance j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et de ton frère.

_**Damon fronça les sourcils.**_

Damon : Oui je sais, on m'aime bien, bientôt je ferai la couverture du magazine de Mystic Falls.

Elio : Quoi il y a un magazine de Mystic Falls ? Je suis né pour être une star avec un si beau corps, un sourire éclatant et un charme, l'objectif ne pourra que tomber amoureux comme toutes ces filles qui se jettent à mes pieds.

Randy : Je vois que ton arrogance est restée intacte.

Elio : Et toi tu aussi laid, comment fais-tu pour te regarder dans une glace ? Pareil horreur ne devrait pas exister sur cette terre tout comme votre race d'ailleurs.

Randy : Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté.

_**La situation semblait amuser Dario qui n'avait pas peur des Rosario, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le ventre de Caroline, ensuite il regarda Caroline comme un père regarderait sa fille avec attention ensuite il tourna son regard vers Katherine, le ventre de Katherine commençait à grossir et il savait ce qu'attendait la jeune fille et il fut pris de pitié pour elle car Katherine une humaine enceinte d'un vampire le faisait penser à Lucrezia. **_


	16. Les pouvoirs de Caroline

Chapitre 16 : _**Les pouvoirs de Caroline**_

_**Dario avait les yeux humides, des larmes s'apprêtaient à couler sur son beau visage mais il se retint et put contenir ses larmes.**_

_**Elena avait pu remarquer le comportement de Dario.**_

Elena : Est-ce que ça va ?

Dario : Oui.

Elijah : Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais j'ai une petite-amie enceinte alors veuillez m'excuser un instant le temps que je la mette à l'abri.

Dario : Elle sera plus en sécurité avec les autres dans l'autre salle.

Elijah : Merci.

_**Elijah prit la main de Katherine et l'emmena avec lui.**_

Randy : Et si on commençait ce combat ? Par qui vais-je m'attaquer ?

Elio : Cesse de bavarder et viens te battre.

Randy : Avec plaisir.

_**Quand Randy voulut attaquer, une voix se fit entendre.**_

La voix : Je vois que nos chers amis les Bellini sont bels et bien revenus. Quelle surprise !

_**Les Bellini reconnurent aussitôt cette voix.**_

Elio et Neil : David !?

David : Bonsoir, heureux de constater que vous vous rappelez de moi.

Victor : A ce que je peux remarquer quelqu'un vous aurait libéré de votre malédiction.

Kyle : Des gens comme vous devraient mourir.

Neil : Parle pour toi espèce de chien.

_**Tout le monde semblait confus du retournement de situation, trois nouvelles têtes venaient de faire leur apparition apparemment les Bellini les connaissait mais qui étaient-ils ? Faisaient-ils partis de la famille des Rosario ?**_

Klaus : Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends plus rien là.

Damon : Je suis d'accord avec l'Originel, que se passe-t-il encore ?

Bonnie : Ce sont des Eternels.

_**Tout le monde braqua son regard sur Bonnie.**_

David : Une sorcière ! Waouh ! Maintenant vous trainez avec des sorcières. Dario aurais-tu oublié que c'est à cause des sorcières que tu as perdu ta femme et ta fille ? Que vous avez été enfermés dans cette crypte pendant des années ?

Neil : Hey ! Comment sais-tu tout ça toi ? Votre famille n'était pas en Italie quand ça s'est passé.

David : Comme vous êtes si prévisible, c'est nous qui avons monté les loups et les sorcières contre vous leur faisant croire que vous vouliez les exterminé.

_**Les Bellini furent choqués par les révélations de David.**_

Elio : C'est donc à cause de toi que nous avons du moisir dans cette crypte ?

David : Eh oui ! Comme nous ne pouvions pas vous tuer car vous étiez plus fort que nous, nous avons un peu tourné le jeu en notre faveur.

Dario : Par ta faute j'ai perdu… Ma… Lu… Ma

_**Les yeux de Dario viraient au rouge puis à leur couleur d'origine puis au rouge, ils étaient très en colère, on pouvait le sentir rien qu'à le voir. Soudain David claqua des doigts, que Kyle bloqua Klaus, Victor bloqua Damon, David bloqua Caroline, Randy bloqua Elena, Steven bloqua Stefan et Joey bloqua Jeremy. Ils essayèrent tous de se libérer mais rien à faire.**_

David : Dario, je te conseille de ne pas bouger d'un pas.

_**Klaus essayait de se défendre mais Kyle le tenait très fort alors Klaus utilisa les grands moyens, il cassa les cotes à Kyle, David lâcha Caroline et arracha le cœur de Klaus. Le corps de Klaus tombait au sol sous les yeux ahuris de Caroline, Elijah qui venait de voir la scène se jeta aveuglé par la haine sur David mais Elio le retint de justesse.**_

_**Caroline se jeta sur le corps sans vie de Klaus, elle se mit à pleurer et à hurler.**_

Caroline : Klaus ! Non, non… Klaus… Non, pas toi, relève-toi Klaus je t'en prie ne me laisse pas pitié Klaus ne m'abandonne pas. Pas maintenant s'il te plait.

_**Caroline fut soudain comme seule au monde, elle hurlait de tout son cœur, elle avait mal très mal comme si on venait d'arracher son cœur mais c'était celui de Klaus, son Klaus, elle pleurait de plus belle, elle souleva la tête et la posa sur ses genoux, ses larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Klaus.**_

Caroline : Pitié Klaus réveille-toi, mon amour, s'il te plait, ça ne pas finir comme ça, pas comme ça Klaus, tu avais promis m'emmener découvrir le monde Klaus, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Nik si tu ne te relèves pas je te tuerai moi-même tu m'entends ?

_**Soudain Caroline regarda Dario les yeux remplis de larmes.**_

Caroline : Ramène-le à la vie grand-père s'il te plait.

_**Dario regarda Caroline avec tristesse, on pouvait lire le regret sur le visage de Dario.**_

Dario : Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le ramener à la vie avant Cinq ans, ce don ne s'est pas très bien développé. Je m'excuse. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

_**Caroline n'en pouvait plus, elle voulu exploser tellement elle avait mal, elle caressait la joue de Klaus toujours en pleurant.**_

David : J'en ai assez vu comme ça avec toutes ces jérémiades, il est mort c'est tout. Tiens voici son cœur si ça peut te consoler.

_**David jeta à Caroline le cœur de Klaus en plein visage, Caroline fut pris d'une immense haine, elle ressentait un grand besoin de tuer, de faire souffrir le martyre à celui qui venait de tuer celui qu'elle aimait, il venait de tuer son Klaus, son chéri. Caroline se releva, elle avait de la haine en elle, si forte que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, un vent se créa autour d'elle, faisant lever ses cheveux en l'air et on pouvait voir la couleur des yeux de Caroline changé, ils étaient devenus rouge comme Dario tout à l'heure, elle regarda David avec haine et elle mit à sa tête sur son épaule puis la redressa et rit.**_

Caroline : Je vais te tuer, mais à petit feu, je te tuerai membre par membre, doigt par doigt. Je te ferai souffrir, je vais te voir me supplier de te laisser en vie mais je vais te faire souffrir encore et encore que tu me demanderas de t'achever mais je ne t'achèverai pas maintenant je te ferai souffrir chaque jour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je décide de te tuer.

Dario : Caroline. Ne fais pas ça sinon tu risques de le regretter.

Caroline : La ferme !

_**Elle envoya Dario percuter la porte sans le toucher, puis elle regarda David et elle fit soulever mentalement sans se déplacer elle l'approcha de lui, David semblait être effrayé.**_

Caroline : Tu as peur ? Il ne faut pas, je veux juste jouer avec toi.

_**Caroline brisa le bras de David sans le toucher, il hurla de douleur.**_

Caroline : ça fait mal ? Allez le jeu vient à peine de commencer. Et si on s'attaquait à ces petits doigts ?

_**Caroline eut un sourire sadique et brisa les doigts de David un à un. Elle semblait adorer le fait de faire souffrir David, personne ne bougeait, elle faisait peur à ses proches, Dario se releva avec difficulté, tellement les pouvoirs de Caroline était puissant, elle pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un sans le toucher, Caroline semble être de nouveau un Eternel. Caroline continuait la torture de David sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis, des Bellini et des Rosario. Elle s'attaqua aux jambes de David.**_

Caroline : La ferme ! Tu as tué mon petit-ami, mon Klaus, tu l'as arraché le cœur sans remord tu m'as arraché celui que j'aimais celui que j'aime alors vous allez tous payer. Tous, un à un.

_**Le vent qui se créait autour de Caroline s'intensifiait de plus en plus que la colère de Caroline augmentait, ses yeux devinrent plus rouges que jamais. Dario regardait sa petite-fille horrifié car Caroline prenait plaisir à faire souffrir sa victime et elle était incontrôlable.**_

_Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, oui je sais je suis sadique mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je m'arrête là ou je continue ?_


	17. Les pouvoirs de Caroline Partie 2

Chapitre 17 : _**Les pouvoirs de Caroline (Partie 2)**_

_**Caroline était méconnaissable, David hurlait de douleur tellement Caroline le faisait souffrir. Dario se releva.**_

Dario : Caroline arrête ça tout de suite sinon…

Caroline : Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? Oh je tremble de peur non je ris. Ne te mets pas en travers de ma route sinon tu en payeras aussi les frais, il a tué Klaus il doit le payer de sa vie. Je veux le voir me supplier tu m'entends ? Pourquoi le protèges-tu par sa faute tu as perdu celle que tu aimais, venge-toi.

Dario : Je le sais Caroline.

Caroline : Alors laisse-moi faire.

Dario : Si tu le tues ainsi tu ne t'en remettras jamais alors arrête tu dois apprendre à maitriser tes pouvoirs Caroline alors arrête maintenant.

_**Caroline s'énerva de plus belle, le vent qui se créait autour d'elle s'intensifia de plus en plus alors elle souleva Dario rien qu'en le regardant et le plaqua contre un mur. Dario essayait de se débattre mais il restait bloquer. Alors Elio et Neil se mirent devant Caroline.**_

Elio : Si tu tues David ainsi tu ne le supporteras pas, tes émotions sont multipliés par cent quand tu es un Eternel et tu culpabiliseras tellement que tu voudras éteindre toutes tes émotions alors arrête.

_**Neil fit sortir de ses mains du feu, le feu s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que ses mains s'écartaient.**_

Neil : Désolé Caro chérie mais tu m'y obliges.

_**Neil l'envoya le feu mais Caroline transforma le feu envoyé par Neil en glace, sous les yeux stupéfaits de tout le monde. **_

Caroline : C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?

_**Dario s'énerva à son tour, lui aussi avait les yeux rouges. Il réussit à se libérer du blocage de Caroline et il tendit une main vers Caroline presque fermée et Caroline s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol et elle était attirée vers Dario qui l'attrapa par le cou et parla à Caroline sur ton menaçant.**_

Dario : Tu vas m'arrêter ça immédiatement et reprendre tes esprits, si tu me mets en colère ça va mal se passer pour toi Caroline.

_**Caroline ricana, ce qui surprit Dario, Caroline enleva le bras de Dario de son cou et elle l'étrangla à son tour.**_

Caroline : Je ne pense m'être fait comprendre, il a tué celui que j'aime alors je vais me venger et quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin est considéré comme mon ennemi. Alors papi du balai.

_**Caroline**__** propulsa **__**Dario**__** sur **__**Neil**__**.**__** Dario et Neil se relevèrent. Dario fut sérieusement en colère.**_

Caroline : Maintenant ça suffit.

_**Dario flasha sur Caroline et lui brisa la nuque. Les souffrances de David s'arrêtaient quand Caroline fut inconsciente.**_

Dario : Filez maintenant avant que je ne vous tue.

_**Les Rosario s'en allèrent en courant. Relâchant leurs otages. Elijah se précipita sur le corps sans vie de Klaus, il souleva le corps de son frère, on pu voir dans les yeux d'Elijah de la tristesse. Caroline reprenait ses esprits alors Dario s'avança vers elle l'aidant à se remettre debout. Apparemment elle était redevenue elle-même. Puis quand elle reprit ses esprits elle se mit à crier comme tout à l'heure, elle pleurait Klaus. **_

Caroline : Non Klaus !

_**Caroline regarda le corps sans vie de Klaus dans les bras d'Elijah alors elle s'avança vers Elijah et elle caressa le visage de Klaus en pleurs.**_

_**Trois heures plus tard la fête était terminée, tous les invités étaient partis à l'exception des Salvatore et de leur bande. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une autre salle plus grande que la précédente on avait mis Klaus sur un grand canapé, Caroline était assise tout près de lui le pleurant, Rebekah appris la nouvelle par Elijah et elle vint aussitôt, elle pleurait dans les bras de son frère. Caroline repensait aux moments qu'elle avait pu partager avec Klaus.**_

_************ Flashback. **_

_**C'était le jour de son anniversaire, Caroline était mourante dans son lit, Klaus vint lui rendre visite.**_

Caroline : Tu es venu pour me tuer ?

Klaus : Le jour de ton anniversaire ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est digne de moi ?

Caroline : Oui.

_**Klaus s'approcha d'elle et retira le drap qui recouvrait la blessure de Caroline.**_

Klaus : Oh ça l'air moche ! Mes excuses, tu es un dommage collatéral, rien de personnel. J'adore les anniversaires.

Caroline : Ouais. Tu n'as pas… Autres choses à faire ?

Klaus : On doit ajuster la perception du temps quand on devient vampire Caroline. Célèbre le fait que tu n'as plus à suivre les conventions humaines. Tu es libre.

Caroline : Non. Je meurs.

_**Klaus s'assit sur son lit et la regarda.**_

Klaus : Et je peux te laisser mourir si c'est ce que tu veux. Si tu crois vraiment que ton existence n'a pas de signification. J'y ai pensé une ou deux fois par delà les siècles. La vérité sera dite. Mais je vais te donner un petit secret, il y a un monde dehors qui t'attend. De superbes villes, l'art, la musique… Beauté authentique. Et tu peux tout avoir. Tu peux avoir un millier d'anniversaires supplémentaires. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est demandé.

Caroline : Je ne veux pas mourir.

_**Klaus remonta le manche de sa chemise puis souleva la tête de Caroline et lui montra son bras lui permettant de boire son sang.**_

Klaus : Voilà chérie, sers toi.

_**Caroline lui mordit pour boire son sang.**_

Klaus : Joyeux anniversaire Caroline.

_********* Nouveau Flashback.**_

_**C'était en fin de soirée de la remise des diplômes, Klaus rejoignit Caroline.**_

Caroline : Comment es-tu arrivé si vite ?

Klaus : J'étais déjà en chemin. J'ai reçu ta carte d'annonce de ta graduation. C'est très subtil. Je pense que tu attends de l'argent.

Caroline : ça ou un mini frigo.

Klaus : J'ai voulu t'offrir un billet d'avion en première classe pour me rejoindre à la nouvelle Orléans, mais je sais qu'elle aurait été ta réponse, donc j'ai opté pour quelque chose que je sais que tu accepteras. Tyler est maintenant libre de revenir à Mystic Falls.

Caroline : Quoi ?

Klaus : C'est ton premier amour, J'attendrais d'être ton dernier, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

_****** Nouveau flashback. **_

_**Caroline avait été mordu par Klaus, Klaus l'avait allongé sur un canapé tandis qu'elle respirait difficilement.**_

Caroline : Si tu ne me nourris pas, je vais mourir.

Klaus : Dans ce cas tu vas mourir, et Tyler aura retenu la leçon de la manière la plus dure.

Caroline : Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? A sa mère ? A moi ?

Klaus : J'ai 1000ans appelle ça de l'ennui.

Caroline : Je ne te crois pas.

Klaus : Très bien. Alors peut-être c'est parce que je suis maléfique et je ne peux pas m'empêcher.

Caroline : Non, c'est parce que tu as été blessé, ce qui signifie qu'il ya une partie de toi qui est humaine.

_**Klaus s'approcha et s'assit sur la table pour être à côté de Caroline.**_

Klaus : Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

Caroline : Parce que je l'ai vu. Parce que… Je me suis surprise à souhaiter que je pouvais oublier toutes les horribles choses que tu as faites.

Klaus : Mais tu ne peux pas n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline : Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et toute personne capable d'aimer est capable d'être sauvée.

Klaus : Tu hallucines.

Caroline : Je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais.

_******** Fin du flashback.**_

_**Caroline pleurait encore et encore, voir le corps sans vie de Klaus, la brisait énormément, elle pouvait rien pour lui, il était mort, celui qu'elle aimait venait de mourir devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.**_


	18. Reviens

Chapitre 18 : _**Reviens**_

_**Caroline avait les yeux enflés tellement elle avait pleuré. Il y avait un silence pesant dans la salle alors Caroline prit la main de Klaus en larmes.**_

Caroline : Klaus je t'en prie reviens-moi, s'il te plait reviens. Pitié ne me fait pas ça, ne me laisse pas, tu n'as encore eu le temps de voir à quel point je t'aime à quel point je me sens bien avec toi. Je t'aime Klaus et si tu me quittes, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

_**Les yeux de Caroline devinrent rouges. Les Eternels comprirent le geste de Caroline, elle voulait éteindre ses émotions.**_

Dario : Ne fais pas ça. Je vais essayer de le ramener à la vie.

_**Caroline regarda Dario suspicieuse, allait-il y parvenir ?**_

Dario : Je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer.

_**Dario avait entendu les pensées de Caroline, il s'avança vers le lit de Klaus, il s'assit près de lui soudain les yeux de Dario virèrent au rouge comme Caroline. Quelques minutes plus tard le corps de Klaus disparu, et Caroline s'affola. **_

Dario : Retourne-toi.

_**Elle se retourna et pour son plus grand bonheur, elle vit Klaus et à côté de lui se tenait Kol mais il n'y prêta pas attention et elle se jeta dans les bras de Klaus tandis que Rebekah elle se jeta dans les bras de Kol.**_

Caroline : Klaus, c'est bien toi ? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas je t'en prie.

Klaus : Tu ne rêves pas mon amour c'est bien moi.

_**Caroline continua de pleurer de plus belle. Elle avait souffert mille morts depuis celle de Klaus, elle faillit devenir folle tellement la douleur était intense. Elle se calma que lorsqu'elle réalisa que Klaus était vraiment là et qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.**_

Klaus : Je suis là Love et je ne vais nulle part, je suis là.

_**Au bout de deux heures tout le monde avait repris ses esprits, Caroline s'était endormie dans les bras de Klaus, elle dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux. Tout le monde prenait le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Quand un bruit fit sursauter presque tout le monde s'était le téléphone de Stefan qui sonnait. **_

Stefan : Allô !

Luna : Coucou toi, comment tu vas ? C'est Luna.

_**Stefan sortit de la pièce où se trouvait tout le monde pour parler loin des regards interrogateurs et surtout des ouïes super développé des vampires.**_

Stefan : ça va et toi ?

Luna : Moi très mal, tu m'as si soudainement laissé tout à l'heure que je pensais que tu aurais voulu te racheter.

Stefan : Euh… Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais j'avais des choses urgentes à régler.

Luna : Peut-on se voir ce soir ? Si tu n'as pas d'autres choses urgentes à régler bien sûr !

Stefan : Non… Non… En fait je veux dire que oui on peut se voir tout à l'heure et où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ?

Luna : Chez moi ou chez toi.

Stefan : Euh chez moi.

Luna : Disons dans deux heures.

Stefan : D'accord.

_**Il raccrocha.**_

Neil : Kol et si on faisait un petit détour en boite, on va faire des heureuses. Pour ma part il faut que je préserve mon statut de Sexy Dangerous Playboy. Je suis mignon très élégant la classe parfaite, un regard de braise, un beau corps. Je crois que je devrais devenir une star de Cinéma. Etre une star c'est mon métier, si je ne suis pas là qui embellirait la vie de ces pauvres créatures au corps sensuel ?

Elio : Je me vois très bien en mannequin toutes les filles adorent les mannequins. Neil tu as raison nous sommes si beaux que même moi j'ai du mal à le croire.

Kol : Un trio super génial, on va un tabac auprès de toutes ces nanas. Appelez nous désormais…

Kol, Elio et Neil : **The class !**

_**Ils le dirent tous les trois ensembles, ils sont faits pour s'entendre tous les trois, à peine ressusciter que Kol commençait à faire le malin et voilà qu'il avait retrouvé deux guignols qui le ressemblait. Elijah ne pu que souffler tellement Kol était incroyable.**_

Kol : Il s'en est passé des choses en mon absence. La jeune blonde avec Klaus et Kate avec Elijah. Je vois que ça baise finalement par ici mais bon Bekah n'a pu s'empêcher de sortir avec un… Bref, allez on s'en va les gars. Nous avons une mission importante à remplir.

Elijah : Et quelle est cette mission ?

Kol, Elio et Neil : Draguer des filles bien sûr !

_**Le trio se mit à rire et s'en allèrent. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Dario.**_

_**Klaus se leva en ayant toujours Caroline dans ses bras endormie.**_

Klaus : Merci Dario.

Dario : Pas de quoi.

_**Klaus s'en alla avec Caroline suivit de Katherine, Elijah, Rebekah et Matt. **_

Stefan : Ce fut un plaisir.

Dario : Moi aussi.

_**Stefan partit à son tour suivit de Damon. **_

Damon : Elena tu viens ?

Elena : Non vas-y je reste avec Bonnie.

_**Damon s'en alla sans insister, il était de toute manière en froid avec Elena, leur relation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Bonnie regarda Elena surprise.**_

Bonnie : Désolé Elena mais Jeremy et moi avions prévu autre chose.

Elena : Je comprends.

Bonnie : Désolé, une prochaine fois peut-être.

Elena : Ok.

Jeremy : Au revoir et bonne nuit.

_**Bonnie et Jeremy s'en allèrent laissant ainsi Elena et Dario tout seuls, il n'y avait personne dans la demeure à part eux. Apparemment Elena voulait se retrouver seule avec Dario, était-elle attirée par lui ? Pourquoi restait-elle là ?**_

Dario : Je te sers un verre ?

Elena : Non merci c'est gentil.

Dario : Et si on s'asseyait ?

_**Elena acquiesça. Ils s'assirent et restèrent silencieux pendant des minutes puis Elena décida de briser le silence.**_

Elena : ça fait quoi de retrouver les siens ?

Dario : Un bien fou, je suis heureux de voir que Caroline l'est et qu'elle ait accepté de sortir avec Klaus malgré tout le mal qu'il ait pu faire.

Elena : Moi-même je n'en reviens pas mais je crois que je commence à m'y faire, c'est ma meilleure amie donc je ne peux pas la juger, je ne peux que la conseiller. Après le choix lui appartient.

Dario : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en ce moment avec ton petit-ami ?

Elena : J'avoue qu'en ce moment lui et moi ça ne va pas très bien niveau relation, je sais qu'il m'aime mais Damon est un garçon très complexe et même si je le connais je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec lui et peut-être est-ce parce que je découvre que mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas aussi forts que je ne le pensais.

Dario : Je vois.

Elena : Et vous ? J'ai entendu dire tout à l'heure que votre femme était morte, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Dario : Lucrezia, elle s'appelait Lucrezia et oui elle est morte en mettant au monde notre fille, elle était humaine et moi vampire. Elle n'a pas pu supporter la grossesse et est morte à l'accouchement.

Elena : Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ressuscité ?

Dario : Parce que à l'époque je n'avais pas encore ce don et puis parce que je pense qu'elle est bien là où elle l'est. De toute manière elle voulait mourir, ça toujours été son souhait.


	19. Amour, haine, Jalousie

Chapitre 19 : _**Amour, Jalousie, Haine**_

_**Klaus était revenu ainsi que Kol du monde des vivants, aussitôt Kol revenu qu'il allait faire la fête avec Elio et Neil, apparemment tous les trois avaient beaucoup de points en communs. Elijah était au salon tandis que Katherine dormait à poings fermés, il avait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour reprendre ses esprits. Klaus regardait sa douce dormir puis il s'endormit à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard.**_

_****Chez les Salvatore, Stefan attendait Luna avec impatience quand soudain quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, Stefan se précipita pour ouvrir. Luna était devant le seuil de sa porte en lui souriant. **_

Luna : Bonsoir.

Stefan : Salut, entre.

Luna : Merci.

_**Luna eut un sourire en coin. Elle entra dans le manoir des Salvatore et sa bouche resta entre-ouverte pendant cinq minutes.**_

Luna : Waouh ! C'est vraiment joli chez toi !

Stefan : Merci.

Luna : Tu ne m'invites pas m'asseoir ?

_**Stefan fut confus.**_

Stefan : Oh si, assieds-toi.

Luna : Merci. C'est moi où j'ai l'impression de déstabiliser ?

Stefan : Euh non…

Luna : Tu en es sur ? Parce que moi je pense le contraire.

_**** Chez les Bellini, Dario et Elena étaient entrain de discuter de tout et de rien, Elena riait à toutes les blagues de Dario. **_

_**POV de Dario.**_

_**Pour la première fois depuis 4000ans je me sens revivre, Elena est une jeune vampire douce et touchante, on ne peut que s'attacher à elle quand on la connaît. Elle a un joli sourire et savoir que je ne la laisse pas indifférente me fait énormément plaisir. **_

Dario : J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. Suivez-moi.

_**Elena me sourit puis me suivait sans émettre une hésitation, elle me suivait comme s'il elle avait confiance en moi et pourtant elle connaissait si peu de moi. Je l'emmenai dans mon espace privé et rare sont les personnes qui pénètrent dans mon sanctuaire. Quand Elena entra elle fit aussitôt émerveillée, comme une petite fille qui venait de recevoir la poupée qu'elle avait attendue depuis des années.**_

_**Elena fut émerveillée de voir autant d'étoiles, elle était dans le sanctuaire de Dario, on se croirait au milieu des étoiles tellement il y'en avait. Cette salle était remplie d'étoiles.**_

Elena : C'est vraiment magnifique.

Dario : Je suis ravie de voir que cela te plait, c'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin de tranquillité.

Elena : Je comprends. Cet endroit est terriblement magnifique.

Dario : C'est incroyable quand nous pensons au progrès de l'homme. Je me demande jusqu'où va l'intelligence des humains mais en même temps, ce monde ne ressemble plus à ce que j'ai connu, il y a très peu de forêts comme autrefois, les fleurs, les fermes. Toute cette période appartient à un lointain souvenir à ce que je vois.

Elena : Racontez-moi votre histoire s'il vous plait. La vie que vous aviez avant tout ce carnage, le mode de vie des habitants, les coutumes, j'aimerai en apprendre un peu plus sur vous.

Dario : Ok.

_**Ils s'allongèrent au sol regardant les étoiles et Dario commença son histoire, Elena l'écoutait avec joie, elle le souriait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.**_

_***** Chez Stefan**_

_**Luna et Stefan rigolaient.**_

Stefan : Comment est-ce possible ? **Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.**

Luna : Je t'assure, il est resté bouche-bée, il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste car il se retrouverait nu devant 3000 élèves. C'était drôle rien qu'en voyant sa tête.

_**La sonnette de la porte interrompit leur conversation, Stefan alla ouvrir et vit Rebekah sur le seuil de la porte, elle était toute heureuse de le voir.**_

_** POV de Rebekah**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allée chez lui mais j'avais besoin de le voir, j'avais besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je voulais passer la soirée avec lui car avec Matt ça n'allait pas bien et la seule personne que je voulais c'était lui. Il m'ouvrit la porte, à son expression il n'attendait pas de visite surtout pas venant de ma part.**_

Rebekah : Salut, _**fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.**_

Stefan : Bonsoir.

_**Il me répondit un peu gêné et il ne m'invita pas entrer ce que je trouvais bizarre, d'habitude il aurait ouvert grandement la porte pour me laisser passer mais là rien.**_

Rebekah : Je dérange peut-être ?

_**Au moment où Stefan voulait répondre, je vis une fille s'approchant de nous à peine vêtue, en plus elle portait une chemise à Stefan. Je compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je rentre alors je m'en allais furieuse contre lui comment avait-il pu ? Puis j'entendis Stefan me courir après, il me stoppa en m'attrapant et m'obligea à le faire face. **_

Rebekah : Que me veux-tu ?

Stefan : Bekah ce n'est pas ce que tu penses je te promets.

Rebekah : Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fou avec ta chemise sur elle ?

Stefan : Un peu plus tôt avant que tu n'arrives elle a taché sa robe et donc je lui ai juste prêté quelque chose c'est tout, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute toi et moi.

Rebekah : Fallait y réfléchir avant d'inviter cette salope chez toi.

Stefan : Bekah ! Arrête d'accord, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé en mal et puis tu es avec Matt toi, que dois-je faire ? Quand je veux parler avec toi ou que je m'approche de toi tu te méfies. Tu me lances des pics à chaque fois alors que j'essaie de me racheter.

Rebekah : C'est ainsi que tu penses te racheter ? En couchant avec une salope ?

_**Là je sentais que j'allais craquer, je n'osais pas l'avouer mais j'avais mal tout au fond de moi, rien que savoir que cette fille portait la chemise de Stefan de MON Stefan me mettait hors de moi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie arracher la tête à cette chienne. Mais Stefan me prit dans ses bras, ce qui me surprit au départ mais je me sentais si bien dans ses bras que je me laissais aller. Il sentait si bon, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne m'avait pas pris ainsi dans ses bras.**_

Stefan : Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas que tu sois jalouse de cette fille car il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait et je voudrais que tu me donnes une autre chance s'il te plait. Une chance pour te montrer que j'ai changé.

_**Stefan se détacha de Rebekah pour l'embrasser.**_

_***** Chez Dario.**_

_**Elena et Dario contemplaient toujours les étoiles, Dario avait raconté sa vie à Elena et elle en fit de même.**_

Dario : Accepterais-tu un rendez-vous avec moi demain soir ?

Elena : Bien sûr. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Dario : C'est une surprise mais je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu.

Elena : D'accord ça marche.

_**Elena commençait à bailler, le sommeil était entrain de la gagner.**_

Dario : Je vois que vous êtes fatigué, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

Elena : Non, je préfère rester ici. Je ne veux pas rentrer.

_**Elena déposa sa tête sur le torse de Dario, ce qui l'étonnait énormément, Elena s'endormit aussitôt. Dario fit un sourire et l'enlaça très fort dans ses bras.**_

Dario : Bonne nuit ma douce.

_**Il s'endormit à son tour avec Elena dans les bras.**_

_**Elio, Neil et Kol étaient revenus dans la maison des Bellini, avec plusieurs filles, ils étaient bourrés.**_

Neil : Elio, où se trouve Dario ?

Elio : Je n'en sais rien, probablement sortis boire ou avec une charmante demoiselle.

Neil : Trop drôle, notre frère avec une fille laisse-moi rire, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Elio : Je ne dirai pas ça à ta place tu as vu comment il regardait Elena la dernière fois ?

Neil : ça ne veut rien dire.

Kol : Quoi ? Elena ? Je comprends à croire que les Petrova sont des sorcières, même si votre frère est puceau croyez-moi qu'avec ces deux là tout le monde tombe dans leurs filets, même mon frère Elijah a succombé et les Salvatore se sont battus pour les deux, tout ça pour une nana. Dommage pour eux ils n'ont pas notre Sex appeal, toutes les nanas les suivraient comme des petites chiennes.

Elio : Tu as raison, on est trop sexy, personne ne nous arrive à la cheville.

Neil : Et si on faisait une statue nous représentant pour la mettre en ville à Mystic Falls ?

Kol : Bonne idée, nous devons éclairer ses habitants de notre beauté. De la beauté de dieux tels que nous.


	20. L'amour

Chapitre 20 : _**L'amour**_

_**Le trio Elio, Neil et Kol s'amusaient en bas avec des jeunes filles qu'ils avaient contraintes. Pendant ce temps, Dario s'était endormi avec Elena. Damon était dans un bar entrain de se bourrer la gueule.**_

_**Le lendemain matin, Klaus était le premier levé, il regardait Caroline dormir, elle avait beaucoup pleuré depuis ces temps-ci et Klaus et elle n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de moments à deux, faut croire qu'avec le retour des Rosario dans les parages tout avait chamboulé leur plan. Klaus caressait le dos de sa belle, elle se réveillait doucement avec les caresses de Klaus, ce qui la fit pousser un gémissement de bonheur.**_

Klaus : Bonjour mon cœur.

Caroline : Bonjour, **toujours endormie.**

_**Klaus déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de Caroline puis il l'embrassa mais Caroline coupa leur baiser et couru vomir dans la douche. **_

Klaus : Caroline est-ce que ça va ?

_**Elle rinça sa bouche puis se brossa les dents et retourna trouver Klaus au lit.**_

Caroline : Oui ça va, juste qu'en ce moment je me sens un peu malade, j'ai des nausées, des vertiges, je ne sais pas ce que je sais mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave.

Klaus : Tu es sûre ?

Caroline : Oui, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, j'ai cru que je t'avais vraiment perdu à tout jamais tu sais.

_**Caroline fit couler quelques larmes, c'est vrai que Klaus était mort pendant plusieurs heures et que la colère l'avait emporté sur la raison et qu'elle avait fait souffrir David pour avoir arraché le cœur à Klaus mais heureusement Dario l'avait stoppé avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle. Klaus la prit dans ses bras.**_

Klaus : Shuuut, je suis là maintenant, plus rien ne nous séparera maintenant, plus jamais je te laisserai, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir car tu comptes énormément pour moi, je… Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre sans toi, je me suis habitué à ta présence, à ton odeur, et à ton caractère de petite fille gâtée et grognon.

_**Caroline sourit aux paroles prononcées par Klaus et elle l'embrassa, dans ce baiser, elle exprimait son amour, sa peur, ses craintes, son soulagement. Dans ce baiser il y avait tout ce qu'elle a vécu en voyant Klaus mort.**_

_**Rebekah avait passé la nuit avec Stefan, après leur petite dispute ils étaient rentrés chez la jeune fille et la nuit avait été torride. Elijah dormait paisiblement avec Katherine, Katherine avait énormément changé et semblait réellement aimer Elijah et ils allaient avoir un enfant.**_

_**Du côté des Bellini, le trio « The class » dormaient au salon, ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit. En haut, Dario était déjà réveillé, il regardait Elena dormir, cela faisait près de 3 millénaires qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec une fille. Il caressait doucement les cheveux d'Elena, elle paraissait paisible et Dario eut un sourire en coin quand il vit Elena sourire dans son sommeil alors il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et descendit mais il vit un sacré bordel dans le salon, Kol dormait avec une bouteille d'alcool dans les bras, il y avait deux jeunes filles dans les bras de Neil et trois jeunes autres dans les bras d'Elio, il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool partout. Toute la maison empestait l'alcool. Les yeux de Dario changeaient de couleurs et au moment où ils allaient devenir rouges, Elena fit son apparition.**_

Elena : Dario !

_**Les yeux de Dario reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Il se retourna pour voir Elena, elle portait un grand tee-shirt qui lui arrivait presqu'aux genoux. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux. Le tee-shirt appartenait à Dario, elle était sexy dedans et Dario n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager. **_

Dario : Déjà debout ?

Elena : Oui, j'ai trouvé ce tee-shirt dans la salle de bain, il était imprégné de ton odeur alors j'ai supposé que c'était le tien, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Dario : Oh non ! Ça ne me dérange pas tu es très… très jolie dedans.

_**Elena lui fit un grand sourire mais il le perdit en voyant le bordel dans la maison.**_

Elena : Je vois que ces trois là ce sont bien amusé. On voit qu'il y en a qui ne perde pas leur temps.

_**Les garçons se réveillaient en entendant parler Elena et Dario. Ils avaient d'affreux maux de tête, pas étonnant après leur folie d'hier. Neil fut le premier à voir Dario et Elena aux escaliers.**_

Neil : Bonjour mon frère. Elena.

Elena : Bonjour.

Neil : Je vois que mon frère a bon goût.

_**Elena rougit tellement elle était gênée.**_

Dario : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elio : On ne peut plus s'amuser ici ? C'était juste une petite fête de rien du tout.

Dario : Une petite fête de rien du tout !? Vous avez vu l'état de la maison ?

Elio : C'est bon hein, ce n'est pas comme si on avait cassé quelque chose, on a juste ramené des copines à la maison c'est tout. Si toi tu ne baises pas tu ne vas pas empêcher tes frères de jouir de la vie, excuse-moi fréro mais rien ne vaut un bon réveil après une bonne nuit de baise.

Kol : Entièrement d'accord avec toi, nous on ne fait pas l'amour mais on baise. Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai besoin de glaçons pour calmer mon pote qui a beaucoup travaillé cette nuit.

Elena : Kol !_** Toute gênée par l'allusion de Kol.**_

_**Kol alla à la cuisine prendre des glaçons et mit les glaçons dans son caleçon.**_

Dario : Je veux que vous me nettoyer tout ce bazar avant que je ne m'énerve.

Elio : Cool frangin, t'inquiète on va tout ranger pas la peine de t'énerver.

_**Une heure plus tard, à la demeure des Mikaelson, les trois couples étaient au salon, Klaus et Caroline étaient assis sur un fauteuil, Katherine était assise sur les genoux d'Elijah tandis que Rebekah était dans les bras de Stefan.**_

Klaus : C'est moi où j'ai raté un épisode ?

Rebekah : Mon cher frère il n' ya pas que toi qui a droit au bonheur. Et mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Caroline : Katherine vous avez trouvé un prénom pour votre bébé ?

Katherine : Euh non ! En fait Elie et moi nous n'avions pas encore réfléchi et on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

Rebekah : Si vous cherchez des prénoms je peux vous aider d'ailleurs j'en ai quelques uns comme Emily, Cindy, Nolwenn.

Elijah : Merci petite sœur mais on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien.

Rebekah : Dit plutôt que tu ne les aimes pas.

Elijah : Je ne l'ai pas dit.

Rebekah : Mais tu le penses.

Caroline et Katherine : C'est joli Nolwenn.

_**Caroline et Katherine se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire. Il y avait une bonne humeur et tout le monde était heureux mais pendant combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient surveillés. **_


	21. Un lourd passé

Chapitre 21 : _**Un lourd passé**_

_**Tout paraissait paisible mais personne ne se doutait qu'il y avait des intrus dans la maison. Le téléphone de Caroline sonnait, c'était Dario qui appelait. Elle répondit aussitôt à l'appel de son ancêtre.**_

Caroline : Allô !

Dario : Caroline écoute-moi attentivement tu vas garder ton téléphone à l'oreille tu ne dis rien ok ?

Caroline : OK.

_**Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle suivit les instructions de Dario. Qui communiqua avec elle par la pensée.**_

_******Communication par la pensée.**_

Dario : Tu peux m'entendre ?

Caroline : Oui je t'entends, pourquoi devons-nous parler par la pensée ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Dario : Les Rosario sont dans votre maison, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ce qui se passe mais comme ils peuvent entendre notre conversation, la pensée est le seul moyen de communication. Vous êtes en danger alors vous devez rester tranquillement sage, continuez de parler et de rire. Toi tu ne bouges pas d'où tu es, je ne veux pas que tu mettes vos vies en danger. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Caroline : Ok.

_**Klaus sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Caroline, elle raccrocha et envoya un texto à Klaus pour ne pas devoir parler.**_

_ Il y a des étrangers dans la maison, les Rosario, ils sont cachés quelque part et nous observe, Dario sera dans quelques minutes pour l'instant on doit faire comme si nous ne le savions pas._

_**Klaus regarda Caroline et acquiesça. Mais que cherchaient les Rosario ? Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les Bellini ainsi que Kol et Elena arrivèrent peu de temps après. Elena avait été mise au courant par Dario alors elle attrapa Dario par la main car elle avait peur et elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle avait vu de quoi il était capable. **_

Kol : Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Rebekah : Personnellement, tu ne m'as pas manqué et je pense que c'est pareil pour les autres.

_**Rebekah taquinait son frère, elle était heureuse de le savoir de nouveau parmi eux.**_

Kol : Je vois que tu n'as pas trainé pour remplacer ton serveur.

Rebekah : Et je constate que tu ne changeras jamais.

Kol : Que veux-tu je suis beau et très attirant, je ne vais pas me caser alors qu'il y a d'autres nanas qui aimeraient m'avoir pour une nuit ? !

Rebekah : Je vois ça.

Dario : Sortez de votre cachette, je sais que vous êtes là.

_**Les Rosario sortirent de leur cachette, tout le monde fut étonné de les voir apparaître sauf Klaus et Caroline qui étaient au courant avec les Bellini et Elena.**_

David : Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher Dario.

Neil : C'est vraiment lâche de votre part d'espionner les gens. Si vous voulez la guerre alors venez-vous battre.

Steven : Viens te battre.

_**Neil en colère était prêt à bondir sur lui quand Dario l'arrêta à temps.**_

Dario : Calme-toi Neil, tu sais que ce n'est pas le moment.

Elio : Moi je dis qu'on devrait les attaquer dès maintenant, la plaisanterie a assez duré.

Joey : Qui parle ? Oh c'est notre cher fêtard Elio, va jouer plus loin, ici c'est la cour des grands.

Randy : Je suis d'accord avec Steven, nous devons nous battre.

Kyle : Randy nous sommes des gens civilisés alors nous devrions régler ce litige calmement.

Victor : A quoi ça sert ? C'est eux qui ont fait du mal à Lena.

Neil : Quoi ? C'est vous qui avez tué nos parents, Lena était très bien dans notre famille.

Randy : Tu parles, Elio l'a tué.

_**Elio se jeta alors sur Randy et l'étranglait avec une main, ils avaient les yeux rouges et on pouvait voir qu'Elio pleurait mais ces larmes étaient des larmes de sang. **_

Elio : Je l'aimais tu m'entends ? C'est vous et vos sorcières qui l'ont tué, elle était heureuse avec moi. Heureuse.

_**Elio commençait à hurler de rage, Dario et Neil comprenaient la peine de leur frère. Neil s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.**_

Neil : Pas ici Elio, tu sais pourquoi. Alors garde ton calme, je te promets qu'on va la venger.

_**Elio se détendit et relâcha Randy. **_

Dario : Sortez d'ici maintenant.

Kyle : Ce n'est que le début cher ami, nous reviendrons mais cette fois-ci avec une armée et prépare-toi à mourir.

_**Les Rosario s'en allèrent, personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. **_

_**Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était assis écoutant attentivement Dario.**_

Dario : Il ya 4000ans de cela, les vampires Eternels et les loups Eternels vivaient en paix avec les sorcières et les humains. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher des humains pareil pour les loups, il y avait des métissages entre race. Lena, la fille de Kyle Rosario était tombée amoureuse de mon frère Elio et c'était réciproque, ils étaient un jeune couple et s'entendait parfaitement mais un jour alors qu'Elio était parti chasser avec Neil, Lena fut assassiner et quand Elio était rentré il avait trouvé le corps sans vie de sa femme, c'est ce jour-là que les Rosario nous avaient déclarés la guerre pensant que c'était nous les coupables car sur le corps de Lena il y avait plusieurs morsures de vampires mais vous connaissez la suite, on fut enfermé et on a été libéré il y a quelques temps. Mais on a eu le temps de faire des recherches et on a appris que les Rosario étaient aussi des Hybrides. Comment le sont-ils devenus nous ne le savons pas.

Klaus : Mais pourquoi ne pas les tuer quand vous en aviez l'occasion ?

Stefan : Klaus a raison, plusieurs fois vous pouviez les tuer, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

Dario : Parce que nous n'avons pas récupéré la totalité de notre force et que je ne veux pas exposer la vie de ma petite-fille, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit surtout dans son état et aussi parce que Katherine est enceinte et que son enfant peut percevoir tout ce qui se passe. La famille compte énormément pour nous et les amis aussi.

Neil : Pourquoi passes-tu par quatre chemins ? Dis le leur une bonne fois, de toutes les manières ils l'apprendront. Autant le leur dire.

Caroline : Dire quoi ?

Dario : Parce que Caroline est très puissante et qu'elle ne maitrise pas encore ses pouvoirs et que si sa colère prend le dessus sur elle comme l'autre jour elle risque de faire du mal aux gens qui l'entourent sans en avoir conscience et comme tu es enceinte tu dois faire attention à toi.


	22. Une bonne nouvelle

Chapitre 22 : _**Un enfant**_

_**Caroline ne savait pas comment réagir à l'annonce de Dario. Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte ? Elle regarda Klaus suspicieuse.**_

Caroline : Comment ça je suis enceinte ?

Dario : Je peux le sentir, je le sens grandir en toi, tu ne le sens pas car tu n'es pas encore habituée à ta situation de vampire mais nous pouvons le voir. Et comme tu es enceinte tu es dix fois plus forte que d'habitude car ton enfant et toi ne faites qu'un et donc il te transmet ses pouvoirs et toi tu lui transmets ta peur, tes frustrations et surtout ta haine. La haine est très mauvaise pour ta grossesse, c'est pour cela que j'essaie de te calmer et te mettre à l'abri de ce sentiment du moins jusqu'à ton accouchement.

Neil : Pitié frérot ! Tu dors là, pour faire simple ma Caro tu dois contrôler tes émotions pour préserver le bébé et nous aurons besoin de tes pouvoirs pour vaincre les Rosario.

Klaus : Excusez-moi.

_**Klaus partit dans son atelier de peinture, Caroline le suivit derrière et tout le monde les suivait du regard. Caroline referma la porte derrière elle. **_

Kol : Klaus papa ? Je sens que les choses deviennent enfin amusantes ici. Je parie 200$ que Klaus refusera de garder cet enfant.

_**Rebekah tapa son frère à l'épaule.**_

Rebekah : La ferme Kol !

Neil : 1000$ que ton frère s'en réjouit déjà.

Kol : Tu vas perdre mon pote.

Neil : On verra.

_**Klaus était déboussolé, il avait besoin de réfléchir, il voulait être seul un instant mais Caroline l'avait rejoint, elle craignait la réaction de Klaus, était-il content d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa ? Si oui, pourquoi se serait-il retiré tout d'un coup ?**_

Caroline : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Klaus ?

Klaus : Rien, juste que je suis encore sous le choc.

Caroline : Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant c'est ça ?

Klaus : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Caroline : Mais tu le penses, à ta façon d'agir je vois que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant.

Klaus : Je n'ai pas dit ça Love. Juste que je me sens perdu, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je me demande juste si je ferai un bon père, je suis heureux de savoir que je vais être papa, que nous allons avoir un enfant mais c'est moi le problème, je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes et de celle de notre enfant. On vient juste à peine de se mettre ensemble qu'il y a ce petit être qui va arriver. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas parce que je ne pense pas faire un bon père, un jour il saura qui je suis et il me détestera.

_**Caroline comprenait les inquiétudes de Klaus, il était effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être un bon père pour son enfant, Caroline pouvait lire dans les yeux de Klaus, la détresse et la peur ainsi que l'inquiétude alors elle prit Klaus dans ses bras.**_

Caroline : Tu n'es pas seul mon amour, je suis là moi aussi et je ne te laisserai jamais faire du mal à notre enfant et puis j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu m'aimes et que ta famille compte énormément pour toi et que tu es prêt à tout pour la protéger et je sais que tu sauras protéger notre enfant et que tu l'aimeras. Notre enfant t'aimera aussi tu sais et il a de la chance d'avoir un papa comme toi, un papa fier mais touchant au fond quand on essaye de le connaître, un puissant vampire qui pourrait tout donner pour les personnes qu'il aime.

Klaus : Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Caroline : Non je ne le pense pas, je le crois, je sais que tu feras un bon père et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul dans cette nouvelle aventure et que nous sommes deux.

Katherine : Pouvez-vous savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Dario : C'est un garçon.

_**Les yeux de Katherine s'illuminaient à l'annonce de Dario, en effet elle souhaitait avoir un garçon pour qu'il puisse ressembler à son père et avait déjà le prénom en tête de leur bébé, elle regarda Elijah souriante.**_

Kol : J'avais raison Stef alors donne-moi ce qui m'appartient.

_**Rebekah regarda Stefan confus, de quoi parlait Kol ? Stefan sortit un billet de 100$ qu'il remit à Kol.**_

Kol : C'est toujours un plaisir de parier avec toi mon pote.

Rebekah : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Kol : Et bien chère sœur sache que ton jeune amoureux a parié avec moi, j'ai parié qu'Elijah et Katherine allaient avoir un garçon et lui une fille.

Rebekah : Stef !

Elena : Toutes mes félicitations !

Katherine : Merci Elena, ça me touche venant de ta part.

Elena : Je sais que toi et moi on ne s'est pas entendu par le passé mais je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureuse, tout le monde le mérite.

_**Caroline était dans les bras de Klaus.**_

Klaus : Je vous emmènerai faire le tour du monde, je vous ferai visiter Paris, Londres, Tokyo, Venise, je ferai de vous les deux femmes les plus heureuses au monde.

Caroline : Les deux femmes ?

Klaus : Oui, j'espère que ce soit une fille car je voudrais qu'elle soit comme toi, douce, gentille attentionnée, belle mais pas boudeuse.

Caroline : Boudeuse ? Je ne boude jamais moi.

_**Klaus eut un sourire en coin et embrassa sa jolie blonde puis il se mit à genoux pour caresser le ventre de Caroline et coller son oreille sur son ventre.**_

Klaus : Salut ma puce ! C'est ton papa, je sais que tu peux entendre ton papa mais que tu ne peux pas répondre. Peu importe je veux que tu saches que je t'aime déjà et que nous t'attendons avec impatience, je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, je sais que par moment tu aurais envie de me détester mais n'oublie jamais que quoiqu'il arrive je serai toujours ton papa et que je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne serai pas le meilleur des papas mais je ferai tout pour être une meilleure personne pour toi et ta maman. Car tu es désormais mon statut de la liberté, ma huitième merveille du monde, ma tour Eiffel, je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse ainsi que ta mère, je vous aime toutes les deux et ne doute jamais de mon amour sweetheart.


	23. Le sang de Dario

Bonjour et vraiment désolé du retard mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et donc j'avais tellement de choses à préparer que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais bon voici un nouveau chapitre espérant que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 23 : _**Le sang de Dario**_

_**Caroline était plus que jamais heureuse de savoir que Klaus prenait bien la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et elle fut surprise de la réaction de Klaus car elle pensait qu'il n'accepterait pas d'avoir un enfant en tout cas pas maintenant, ils venaient à peine de se connaître mais c'est comme si c'était hier. Klaus se releva et embrassa la femme qui porte son enfant, celle qu'il aime. **_

Klaus : Merci pour ce si merveilleux cadeau, _**lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.**_

_**Caroline voulu répondre mais elle fut interrompue par Kol.**_

Kol : Hey ! Les tourtereaux ce n'est pas le moment de vous accoupler, on a un plan à préparer alors vos petites scènes vous les ferez après.

_**Kol commençait sérieusement à agacer son frère, il ne pouvait plus le supporter, à croire que depuis qu'il était revenu il faisait exprès d'emmerder son frère. Klaus prit la main de Caroline qui lui souriait et ils allèrent retrouver tout le monde au salon, Elena s'était assise au côté de Dario qui tenait sa main chaleureusement, Caroline fut surprise du comportement de sa copine, elle ne voulait pas qu'Elena fasse du mal à Dario mais elle fut vite tirer de ses interrogations.**_

Katherine : Caroline ? Care ?

Caroline : Euh oui… Kate qui y'a-t-il ?

Katherine : J'aurai aimé te parler plus tard si tu veux bien.

Caroline : Bien sûr !

_**Klaus tira Caroline vers lui et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux et il déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou.**_

Klaus : Je promets de vous rendre heureuse toutes les deux.

Stefan : Et ce plan alors ?

Neil : Kol je crois que tu as perdu, alors file-moi ce que tu me dois petit joueur.

_**Kol fut contrarié par la remarque de Neil mais il sortit 1000$ de la poche de son pantalon et le remit à Neil. **_

Kol : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Neil : Ouais comme la fois avec les nanas de la boite ? Regard-moi faire, observe, écoute et apprend.

Dario : Neil peux-tu me laisser parler ?

Neil : Bien sûr ! Vas-y !

Dario : Bien, d'abord avant de commencer, Caroline je tiens à te féliciter pour ta grossesse et nous sommes ravis de savoir que la famille s'agrandit.

Caroline : Merci.

Dario : Nous sommes face à un véritable danger, les Rosario sont redoutables bien que Caroline ait réussit à mettre au sol David sous l'effet de la colère, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'elle recommence car elle a faillit éteindre ses émotions et je ne veux pas que mon arrière petite-fille soit blessée. Avant de continuer, Elijah je voudrais que tu saches que tu ne peux pas garder Katherine ainsi, enfin je veux dire que sa condition d'humaine ne pourra supporter une telle grossesse plus longtemps car l'enfant se nourrit du sang de sa mère et elle s'affaiblira et ensuite mourir lors de l'accouchement, tu ne peux pas la transformer maintenant sinon elle risque de perdre le bébé car étant un vampire, son corps rejettera aussitôt cet enfant.

_**Katherine restait pétrifier face aux révélations de Dario, elle ne voulait pas perdre son enfant et encore moins mourir alors comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Elijah mais leur enfant ne devait pas mourir car c'était la plus belle chose que le ciel lui ait envoyé. Elle serra très fort la main d'Elijah qui lui sourit même si lui aussi avait peur pour elle et pour leur fils, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer.**_

Dario : Mais je pense avoir une solution, je n'ai jamais transformé d'humain en vampire, celle que j'allais transformer pour la première fois c'était ma femme mais je n'ai pas pu le faire à temps car elle est morte alors je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais si tu me donnes ton autorisation je veux bien la transformer et lui donner mon sang ou notre sang jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Elijah : Que comptez-vous faire au juste ?

Elio : C'est simple, pendant toute sa grossesse Katherine devra boire du sang de mon frère tous les jours jusqu'à l'accouchement, grâce à son sang, Katherine pourra mieux supporter sa grossesse mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est écartée de tout danger car l'accouchement sera l'étape fatale pour elle alors lorsqu'elle mettra l'enfant au monde, aussitôt mon frère la transformera, fin du résumé.

Elijah : J'accepte.

_**Dario prit une coupe qui se tenait devant lui et avec son ongle, il se coupa les veines et fit couler son sang dans la coupe quand la coupe fut remplie il la tint à Katherine avec un grand sourire.**_

Dario : Tenez.

_**Katherine prit la coupe en lui rendant son sourire. Elle regarda Elijah avant de boire comme pour demander sa permission, Elijah acquiesça et Katherine bu. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour savourer chacune des gorgées. Elle semblait être enivrée par le sang de Dario.**_

Katherine : Comment est-ce possible d'apprécier autant ce goût ? J'ai… Quand… Il…

Neil : Le sang de Dario est très délicieux, oui, il a une saveur différente de nous, quand tu bois un peu de son sang tu as l'impression d'être au paradis.

Katherine : Oui c'est ça !

Elio : Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que vous l'avez bu ?

Katherine : Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose a changé en moi, je me sens légère comme une plume, j'ai l'impression d'être plus forte, j'ai l'impression que je peux déplacer des montagnes.

Elio : Tu peux, le sang de Dario décuple les forces des humains et si un vampire boit son sang sa force est multipliée par mille.

Elijah : Comment cela est-il possible ?

Neil : C'est un des pouvoirs de notre frère.

Dario : Neil des coupes s'il te plait.

_**Neil alla en chercher dans la cuisine et revint deux secondes après avec des coupes, Dario les remplit toutes avec son sang.**_

Dario : Vous aurez besoin de mon sang pour vaincre les Rosario, les vampires éliminent mon sang au bout d'une semaine alors je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Buvez.

_**Tout le monde bu son sang sauf ses frères. Ses frères étaient assez forts pour tenir tête au Rosario. Dario regardait Elena boire son sang, il était heureux de la voir goûter à son sang, il la trouvait tellement belle, il ne pouvait détourner son visage d'elle. Elle l'envoutait. **_

Elena : C'est vraiment délicieux !

Dario : Je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies mon sang.

Kol : Maintenant que je suis aussi fort que toi Klaus viens que je mesure ma nouvelle force avec toi.

Klaus : Avec plaisir.

_**Kol et Klaus disparurent mais comme ils étaient devenus vraiment rapide, personne ne pouvait suivre leur combat tellement ils étaient rapides puis ils sentirent un coup de vent, Klaus et Kol avaient disparu. **_

Rebekah : C'est fou comme ils sont rapides. Mais ils sont encore allés où ces deux là ?

Elio : En tout cas ils ne sont plus en villes.

Stefan : Comment cela se fait-il qu'ils soient si rapides ?

Neil : Le sang de mon frère, et si on faisait une course tous les trois ?

Rebekah : Je viens avec vous.

Elio : Très bien. Allons-y.

_**Ils disparurent tous les quatre aussitôt, Caroline souriait, cela faisait plaisir de les voir si heureux.**_

Caroline : Merci pour tout grand-père, puis-je avoir encore un peu de ton sang ?_**le taquina-t-elle.**_


	24. Dario et Elena

_Chapitre 24 : __**Dario et Elena**_

_**Klaus et Kol étaient partis se battre tandis que Neil, Stefan, Elio et Rebekah étaient allés faire une course laissant Elijah, Katherine, Caroline, Dario et Elena.**_

Elijah : Et si on allait tester ta force ? _**En s'adressant à Katherine.**_

Katherine : D'accord !

Dario : Je viendrais demain pour que tu boives mon sang.

Katherine et Elijah : Merci.

_**Ils s'en allèrent eux aussi à leur tour. Cinq minutes plus tard, Klaus et Kol revinrent suivis de Stefan, Rebekah, Elio et Neil. Ils s'asseyèrent, Klaus s'assit aux côtés de Caroline et Stefan et Rebekah ensemble tandis que Kol, Neil et Elio s'assirent côte à côte. **_

Caroline : Vous n'avez pas duré !

Klaus : Et pourtant nous étions proches d'une autre ville, on a fait 2500km sans problème.

Kol : C'est super cool, merci Dario.

Bonnie : Waouh ! Kol qui dit merci.

_**Tout le monde se retourna vers Bonnie qui arborait un grand sourire, en une fraction de seconde elle fut fans les bras de Kol.**_

Bonnie : Hey ! Tu m'étouffes.

_**Kol fit une grimace puis il la relâcha pour qu'elle puisse respirer.**_

Kol : Que fais-tu ici ?

Bonnie : N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à mes amies ?

Kol : Je pensais que tu étais venu me voir_**, dit-il déçu de la réponse de Bonnie.**_

_**Bonnie éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.**_

Bonnie : Je suis aussi venu te voir.

_**Dario se leva et Elena suivit son geste en attrapant sa main, il regarda Elena surprise. **_

Dario : Nous y allons.

Neil : Où allez-vous ?

Elio : Et puis pourquoi vous partez à deux ?

Dario : Nous avons à faire.

_***Conversation par la pensée des Eternels :**_

Caroline : Tu sors avec Elena ?

Elio : Oui il sort avec elle tu ne vois pas comment ils sont collés depuis le bal ?

Neil : Non ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as encore mise dans ton lit !

Dario : ça suffit maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre, je ne me mêle pas de vos vies privées alors respecter la mienne s'il vous plait.

Elio : J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes Elena, elle te fait penser à Lucrezia c'est ça ? Ne pense pas retrouver en Elena, Lucrezia car elles ne sont pas pareilles. Je comprends ta tristesse, moi aussi je la ressens mais si tu veux être heureux tu dois tourner la page.

Caroline : Je suis d'accord avec Oncle Elio, nous ne voulons que ton bien.

Dario : Merci mais ne vous inquiétez pas je le sais. Caroline fait bien attention à ta fille, contrôle tes émotions, car elle le ressent aussi.

Caroline : C'est une fille ?

Dario : Oui c'est une fille.

Caroline : Merci, tu m'étonneras toujours.

_**Fin de la conversation. **_

Dario : Excusez-nous mais nous devons nous en aller.

Elena : Au revoir.

_**Dario et Elena s'en allèrent mais Elena s'arrêta au seuil de la porte pour embrasser Bonnie.**_

Elena : Je suis contente de te revoir, on se voit tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Bonnie : D'accord.

_**Dario et Elena partirent. Caroline fit un grand sourire à Klaus et l'embrassa.**_

Caroline : Pourquoi m'as-tu dit merci tout à l'heure pour ce si merveilleux cadeau ? De quoi parlais-tu ?

Klaus : Je parlais de l'amour que tu me portes et de cet enfant, _**tout en caressant le ventre de Caroline l'air inquiet.**_

Caroline : Je peux deviner à quoi tu penses mais sache que notre fille t'aimera et qu'elle sera fière d'avoir un papa comme toi.

Klaus : Une fille ? Et si elle apprenait ce que j'ai fait par le passé et qu'elle venait à me détester.

Caroline : Dario qui me l'a dit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait par le passé, elle a juste besoin que son père l'aime et veille sur elle, rien de plus. Ton passé appartient désormais au passé, si moi je t'ai pardonné, elle te pardonnera aussi car elle verra l'homme que tu es maintenant et non l'homme que tu étais hier.

Klaus : Je t'aime.

Caroline : Moi aussi je t'aime.

_**Pendant ce temps, Dario et Elena étaient rentrés, Elena s'assit au salon tandis que Dario alla au bar servir deux verres de whisky et apporta un pour Elena et un autre pour lui. Il s'assit en face d'Elena.**_

Elena : Ton sang est vraiment délicieux.

Dario : Tu peux en avoir quand tu veux, il suffit de demander.

Elena : Merci.

Dario : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Damon ? C'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle non ?

Elena : Lui et moi avions rompu.

Dario : Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elena : Ce n'est pas grave, on avait plus rien en commun de toute manière et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Dario : Suis-moi on va faire à manger.

Elena : Je te préviens je suis nulle en cuisine.

_**Dario et Elena allèrent en cuisine.**_

Dario : Je t'apprendrais. Mais tu peux juste me donner quelques coups de main pour l'instant, on va préparer pour tout un régiment.

Elena : D'accord ! Que comptes-tu préparer ?

Dario : Tu as déjà mangé des plats français ?

Elena : Non jamais.

Dario : Alors je t'en ferai goûter ce soir. On fera trois entrées, deux plats principaux et trois desserts. Tu es d'accord ?

Elena : Oui, c'est toi le chef alors je te suis.

_**Elena et Dario se mirent à préparer une blanquette de veau, moules frites. Puis ils attaquèrent les entrées ensuite les desserts. Dario fut muet un moment et regardait Elena, puis elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle et elle lui fit un sourire ravageur et lui jeta de la farine au visage ce qui la fit rigoler, Dario en fit de même, ils se jetèrent de la farine pendant un bon moment puis Elena se mit à courir dans toutes les pièces de la maison poursuivit par Dario.**_

Elena : Attrape-moi si tu peux.

_**Puis sans qu'elle le sache elle entra dans la chambre de Dario et quand elle se retourna, elle le vit juste devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres.**_

Dario : Je t'ai attrapé.

Elena : Je vois ça mais si tu voyais ta tête.

_**Dario avait de la farine plein le visage ce qui fit rire Elena.**_

Dario : Et la tienne alors.

Elena : J'adore cuisiner maintenant surtout quand c'est avec toi.

Dario : J'ai été ravi d'avoir eu une assistante telle que vous.

Elena : Et moi un excellent chef.

_**Ils arrêtèrent de parler et se regardaient droit dans les yeux puis Dario avança ses lèvres doucement pour toucher celle d'Elena, elle ferma les yeux et mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Dario et l'embrassa tendrement avec passion et Dario répondit à son tour à ce baiser.**_


	25. Impuissant

_Bonjour ! Excusez-moi d'avoir été si longue mais pour vous voici la suite sans tarder. _

_Le chapitre 24 était juste pour vous faire patienter un instant mais bon voici sans tarder un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et je l'ai fait plus long pour vous expliquer les enchainements qui suivront._

_**Chapitre 25 : **__Impuissant_

_**Dario et Elena s'embrassaient avec tendresse, passion, grâce à Elena, Dario se sentait revivre pour la première fois depuis près de trois millénaires mais il ne se doutait pas que les frères Rosario étaient dans la maison car il était tellement occupé avec Elena qui oublia de rester sur ses gardes puis soudain il se sentit mal, son corps ne l'obéissait plus, il tomba au sol sous le regard effrayé d'Elena qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, Dario souffrait atrocement, comme si chaque partie de son corps brûlait intérieurement, Elena se mit à pleurer et à secouer Dario dans tous les sens pour qu'il se reprenne mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche tellement il souffrait, il ne pouvait voir que la peur dans les yeux de celle qui commençait juste à peine à chérir. **_

Elena : Dario, s'il te plait, réponds moi, que t'arrive-t-il ? _paniquant._

_**Alors lorsqu'elle voulut prendre son téléphone pour appeler du secours, une personne lui arracha le téléphone.**_

L'inconnu : Qui comptes-tu appeler comme ça ?

_**Elena regarda l'inconnu surprise de le voir là. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait alors qu'il avait décidé de partir toujours et pourquoi Dario souffrait-il autant alors que c'est un Eternel ? Tellement de questions qu'elle se posait et auxquelles elle n'aurait aucune réponse maintenant, elle devait savoir pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il les avait trahis.**_

Elena : Tyler que fais-tu là ?

Tyler : Comme tu vois je reviens chez moi, que je sache Mystic Falls ne t'appartient pas.

Elena : Qu'as-tu fait à Dario ?

Tyler : Oh ! ça ?! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est plutôt ELLE, _tout en désignant la personne derrière Elena._

_**Quand Elena se retourna pour faire face à la personne que désignait Tyler, ce fut un énorme choc pour Elena, elle n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas possible, pas elle, venant de la part de Tyler ça ne l'étonnait guère mais d'elle, elle ne voulait pas y croire, non ce n'était pas possible, le monde s'écroulait à nouveau sous ses pieds, elle haïssait le monde dans lequel elle vivait. **_

Elena : Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ?_ dit-elle déçue et triste._

_**La personne à qui elle posa la question ne répondit pas, soudain, Elena se mit à hurler de douleur, elle avait mal, mal à la tête, cette douleur était insoutenable, elle tomba au sol juste en face de Dario qui ne pouvait pas bouger, qui, impuissant regardait souffrir Elena devant lui, il avait déjà vécu cette scène autrefois et cette fois-ci encore il ne pouvait rien faire, même pas bouger, ni même parler par la pensée avec ses frères, il avait perdu toutes ses forces une fois de plus et regardait impuissant celle pour qui il avait des sentiments souffrir atrocement devant lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi, non pas elle, il ne voulait pas souffrir une seconde fois, il devait se battre pour elle alors il laissa place à la haine, la souffrance, la colère, la frustration, il sentit son corps l'obéir à nouveau, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang et il se releva avec fureur et lança un regard effroyable à Tyler et à son complice. **_

_**Pendant ce temps, Neil, Elio et Caroline ne se sentait pas bien, ils hurlaient de douleur eux aussi et ils tombèrent au sol souffrant devant leurs amis, leurs yeux changeaient du rouge à leur couleur initial chaque seconde. Klaus essayait de retenir Caroline dans ses bras qui faisait couler des larmes de sang tellement elle avait mal, Kol et Stefan essayaient de retenir chacun Neil et Elio, Rebekah était terrifiée ainsi que Katherine devant cet affreux spectacle.**_

Elijah : Que leur arrive-t-il ?

Caroline : Klaus, j'ai mal, _dit-elle hurlante de douleur._

_**Klaus impuissant ne savait que faire, Caroline souffrait énormément dans ses bras et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager, il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Neil et Elio qui savaient ce qui se passait, essayèrent avec l'aide de Stefan et de Kol de se relever pour s'asseoir. **_

Klaus : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Tout en posant la question aux deux Eternels._

Neil : Dario est en danger, il ne va pas bien._ Finit-il par lâcher difficilement._

Elijah : Comment ça ?

Elio : Notre frère est comme notre source de vie comme notre créateur, c'est ainsi chez les Eternels, s'il souffre nous souffrons comme lui, s'il est blessé nous sommes blessés, s'ils meurent, nous mourrons. _Dit-il inquiet et souffrant._

Klaus : Je pensais que vous étiez invincibles, que rien ne pouvait vous tuer, _dit-il très inquiet en posant son regard sur Caroline._

Elio : Rien mais une seule chose peut nous tuer et c'est nous-mêmes.

_**Puis soudain ils sentirent tous les trois leurs douleurs disparaître, Caroline regarda Klaus avec incompréhension, elle ne sentait plus rien, la douleur avait subitement disparu.**_

Caroline : Je ne sens plus rien, comment cela se fait-il ?

Elio : Dario !

Neil : Ils ont utilisé la pierre d'Euredia, _dit-il en regardant son frère._

Stefan : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Neil : C'est une pierre qui agit sur nous et qui nous fait atrocement souffrir, un peu comme la veine de vénus pour vous mais en mille fois plus puissante, lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec notre cerveau, elle fait parcourir mille et une souffrance à notre esprit et à notre corps, elle peut vous rendre fou au point d'en venir à mettre fin à votre vie pour arrêter cette souffrance tellement elle est insupportable.

Rebekah : Si elle agit sur vous, agit-elle sur nous aussi ?

Elio : Hélas ! Oui mais au bout d'une demi-heure vous mourrez réduit en cendre.

Neil : Mais pourtant il n'en existe qu'une seule et elle avait été créé autrefois par une famille de sorcière, la plus puissante famille des sorcières au monde et seule les membres de cette famille peuvent l'utiliser.

_**Elio et Neil se regardaient comme s'ils ne se parlaient rien que par le regard et ils acquiescèrent tous les deux en hochant la tête et ils se levèrent.**_

Elio : On y va.

Kol : Je vous suis. Un peu d'exercice me fera du bien.

Caroline : Où allez-vous ?

Neil : Notre frère a besoin de nous, on ne peut…

_**Au moment où il voulut finir sa phrase, ils furent tous les trois une nouvelle fois prit de douleur.**_

_**Dario lui aussi souffrait, la sorcière qui utilisait le pouvoir de la pierre d'Euredia était juste à côté de Dario et elle le voyait souffrir.**_

_**Tyler était assis et mangeait une pomme en assistant au spectacle, Elena qui souffrait elle aussi pleurait de voir Dario mis à mal. Lui savait bien ce qui allait se passer et n'avait pu rien faire, la pierre était bien trop puissante. Puis trois autres personnages firent leur entrée. **_

Kyle : Bien joué ma petite sorcière. Tu es vraiment digne de tes ancêtres.

_**Puis il s'avança vers Dario et se mit à son niveau en s'accroupissant.**_

Kyle : Qu'avons-nous là ? Mon cher et tendre ami Dario, qu'est-ce que ça fait de souffrir le martyre et de voir celle que l'on aime souffrir devant nos yeux et être impuissant une nouvelle fois ? Tu n'as pas de chance en amour à ce que je vois, perdre une si belle et jeune vampire comme la première ! C'est vraiment fâcheux pour toi. Et si je la faisais souffrir encore plus devant toi ?

David : Comme ça il apprendra qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

Victor : Je vais m'en occuper, j'adore jouer avec les belles filles comme elle.

_**Victor s'approcha d'Elena et il lui caressa le visage et il huma Elena.**_

Victor : Hum ! Quel délicieux parfum ! Je sens que toi et moi on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, tu as un très joli corps et tu me plais beaucoup. On va jouer un peu tous les deux.

_**Victor passa sa langue sur la joue d'Elena qui fut dégoutée par son geste et la prit par le bras fermement et l'emmena avec lui. Elena essayait de se débattre sans succès, Victor était plus fort qu'elle. Dario était impuissant et ne pouvait rien faire.**_

Elena : Dariooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, _cria-t-elle en le regardant en pleurs._

_**Victor s'en alla avec elle à l'étage, Tyler n'avait même pas bougé d'un poil et continuait de rester insensible face à la détresse d'Elena.**_

_**Mais qui est cette sorcière ? Victor va-t-il vraiment violé Elena ? Dario la sauvera-t-il ? Est-ce la fin des Eternels ? Neil, Elio et Caroline vont-ils subir le même sort que Dario ? **_

_**Les Mikaelson pourront-ils agir à temps ? Pourquoi Tyler s'est-il retourné contre ses amis ? **_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez vos avis car je ne sais pas si l'histoire vous plait. Les avis négatifs et positifs sont les bienvenus. Votre avis compte toujours. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à Justine, Mel023, Lea Michaelson, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Guest, lolaangedechu de suivre mon histoire ainsi que les anonymes. _


	26. La colère

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et surtout à notre nouvelle fan Mariin3._

_Justine : Tu as raison ce Tyler me met en rogne à chaque fois. J'attends avec impatience la saison 5 de notre série préférée pour voir l'évolution du couple Klaroline et ainsi que le Kalijah._

_Lea Michaelson : Voici la suite…_

_Mel023 : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et notre Eternel saura nous étonner comme d'habitude. Je n'aime pas trop Elena non plus mais vu par tout ce qu'elle est passée je la plains quand même mais je la hais d'avoir fait souffrir Stefan car il ne le méritait pas._

_Lolaangedechu : C'est moi qui te remercie de lire ma fic. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise._

_Mariin3 : Sorry mais je voulais retrouver la Elena de la première saison pas la peste qu'elle est maintenant. Et bien si c'est bien elle, la traitresse. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 26 : **__La colère_

_**Victor était à l'étage avec Elena, il jeta Elena sur le lit et ferma la porte à clé, Elena reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut collée dos contre le mur ne pouvant plus reculer, elle était désormais très proche de Victor. **_

_**Dario sentait ses forces l'abandonner et sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscient.**_

_****** Flashback :**_

_**Lucrézia était sur son lit les larmes aux yeux acquiesçant pour donner son accord à Dario pour qu'il la transforme en vampire mais au moment où Dario voulut la transformer, plusieurs sorcières réussirent à l'immobiliser grâce à leur magie et à celui de la pierre d'Euredia, il fut cloué au sol, il ne pouvait plus bouger ni même parler. Lucrezia qui avait été affaiblie par son accouchement se leva avec difficulté et se mit devant Dario à genou lui tournant le dos faisant ainsi face aux sorcières pour protéger son mari.**_

Lucrezia : Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approchez vous m'entendez ? Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

_**Lucrezia vit avec horreur un poignard dans son ventre et leva les yeux pour voir son assassin et vit Victor qui était souriant alors elle se retourna vers Dario et lui fit un sourire, la vue de Dario se brouillait et voyait à peine la personne qui se tenait devant sa femme mais cette silhouette lui disait quelque chose.**_

Lucrezia : Je t'aime Dario et désolé de ne pas pouvoir vivre éternellement avec toi, je suis…

_**Lucrezia mourut devant Dario qui ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver sa femme, on venait d'ôter la vie à la femme qu'il aimait.**_

_**Puis il sombra à son tour dans le noir total. **_

_******* Fin du flashback.**_

_**Dario venait de se rappeler que c'était Victor qui avait tué sa femme et qu'il allait faire du mal à Elena, il ne voulait pas la perdre pas maintenant alors qu'il commençait à la connaître, il ne voulait pas revivre cette perte et se releva avec détermination, il réclamait vengeance intérieurement et tuerait quiconque oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin, la pierre d'Euredia n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui car sa rage de vaincre l'avait emporté alors ses yeux devinrent rouges, rouge comme jamais et il regarda la sorcière qui prit peur car elle vit que la pierre n'avait plus aucun effet. **_

_**Dario se retourna vers elle.**_

Dario : Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être dans les parages, Bonnie _dit-il sur un ton sec._

_**Bonnie tremblait de peur, elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait lui faire Dario car elle avait aidé les Rosario à lui faire du mal. Puis soudain on entendit Elena criée, David et Kyle ainsi que Tyler n'osaient pas faire un geste alors sans se soucier des trois qui se tenaient devant lui, Dario fut en une seconde derrière Victor qui essayait d'arracher les vêtements d'Elena. Dario sans prévenir envoya valser Victor qui détruisit le mur sur le choc du coup et il se retrouva au sol mal en point au couloir.**_

_**Les douleurs des trois autres vampires Eternels avaient cessé et avaient décidé avec leur compagnon de partir rejoindre Dario. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux en un quart d'heure, Dario était à l'étage, Elena effrayée n'avait pas bougé et s'était repliée sur elle-même, David et Kyle avaient essayé de venir en aide à Victor mais ils furent envoyés au tapis par Dario. **_

_**Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ils trouvèrent Bonnie assisse par terre tenant ses jambes pliées entre ses mains en larmes, Caroline ainsi que Kol la virent en même temps et accoururent vers elle. Kol fut le premier à atteindre Bonnie et la prise dans ses bras.**_

Caroline : Bonnie ? Que fais-tu ici ? _dit-elle inquiète et surprise de voir son amie dans un tel état._

_**Bonnie pleura alors de plus bel et se détacha de l'emprise de Kol pour regarder son amie.**_

Bonnie : Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment, je m'excuse Care, je ne voulais pas… _dit-elle en larmes sur le ton du regret._

_**Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa copine regrettant le mal qu'elle venait de leur causer, elle les avait trahi. Stefan barra la route à Tyler qui voulut s'enfuir par la porte de derrière et le ramena au salon.**_

Stefan : Regardez qui je viens de trouver et qui essayait de prendre la fuite !

Neil : Que fais-tu ici toi ?

Tyler : Je… Je… En fait juste de passage. _Finit-il par lâcher hésitant._

_**Klaus fut énervé en voyant Tyler, que faisait-il là ? Que cherchait-il ? Elio et Neil entendirent les combats entre Dario et les Rosario alors ils se précipitèrent à la haut et virent leur frère donner plusieurs coups de poings à Victor qui saignait énormément, Dario contrôlait le corps de Victor mentalement. Dario était fou de rage et incontrôlable, même ses frères tremblaient devant le Dario qu'ils avaient sous leur yeux, ils n'osaient pas faire un pas en avant faire leur frère.**_

Dario : C'est toi qui as tué Lucrezia, tu l'as tué devant moi, tu as arraché la vie de ma femme. Tu as enlevé ma fille et par ta faute je n'ai pas pu la voir grandir…_dit-il plein de rage, de colère, de tristesse._

_**On pu voir les larmes dans les yeux de Dario, des larmes de sang, Kyle et David se transformèrent en loups Eternels, ils étaient mille fois plus grand que n'importe quels autres loups.**_

_**Dario les lança un regard plein de haine.**_

Elio : On s'en occupe Frangin, nous avons aussi des comptes à régler avec eux.

Neil : Allez venez ici mes petits chiens, venez prendre le nonossss ! Allez mon chien viens, _en se moquant de Kyle et de David._

_**Ils sautèrent sur Elio et Neil qui esquivèrent leur attaque, voici que commença un combat entre les quatre personnes. Dario torturait Victor petit à petit, membre par membre, doigt par doigt, Caroline monta voir ce qui se passait avec Klaus et Kol, Caroline fut estomaquée de voir Dario ainsi, il ne ressemblait plus à son grand-père gentil et aimable, il ressemblait à un vampire, un vampire des plus dangereux, Victor hurlait de douleur tandis que Kyle, Neil, David et Kyle se battaient entre eux. **_

_**En bas, ils avaient attaché Tyler bien solidement et l'avait enfermé dans une pièce que Rebekah et Stefan surveillaient et ils veillaient aussi sur Bonnie qui s'en voulait d'avoir trahit ses amis. **_


	27. Déclaration d'amour

Chapitre 27 : _**Dario et Caroline**_

_**Caroline ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vampire assoiffé de sang et de colère, il rouait de coup Victor, Caroline fut bouleversée de le voir ainsi, malgré le mal qu'avait fait Victor elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être peiné de le voir dans cet état. Neil et Elio, eux, prenaient plaisir à se battre contre David et Kyle.**_

Caroline : Dario arrête, cria-t-elle.

_**Mais ce fut trop tard, Dario arracha le cœur de Victor et le piétina devant les yeux de Caroline et d'Elena. Elena était toujours dans son coin toute tremblante de peur.**_

_**Dario se retourna vers Caroline avec un large sourire et Klaus se mit devant Caroline pour la protéger.**_

Dario : Tu penses que tu peux te mesurer à moi ? _En s'adressant à Klaus qui venait de se mettre devant Caroline._

Klaus : Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

Dario : N'aurais-tu peut-être pas peur de moi ?

_**Neil et Elio tuèrent David et Kyle sans problème en leur arrachant le cœur eux aussi. Caroline prit Klaus par le bras et lui sourit.**_

Caroline : S'il te plait, ne fais rien, emmène plutôt Elena loin d'ici je vais me charger de lui ok ?

Klaus : Je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec lui, il ne se contrôle plus.

Caroline : Il ne me fera jamais de mal, la famille est sacrée pour lui. Et puis il me ressuscitera.

Klaus : Je ne veux pas qu'il te tue.

Caroline : Ne t'en fais pas. Rien ne va se passer.

Dario : Ne touche pas Elena.

_**Klaus et Caroline regardèrent Dario étonnés, il s'avança lentement vers eux mais Elio et Neil les rejoignit.**_

Elio : Dario tu fais peur à Elena alors reprend tes esprits.

_**Dario ne répondit rien, il sourit juste à son frère.**_

Caroline : Où est passé le Dario que je connais ? Celui qui veut le bien de tout le monde et qui est prêt à tout pour ses proches ? Où est ce Dario plein d'amour que je connais ? Aurait-il disparu juste à cause d'un sentiment de haine ? Serait-il faible jusqu'à ce point là ? Je sais que tu as mal mais ressaisis-toi.

Neil : Tu te rappelles ce que tu avais dit à Elio ? « Ne pleures pas de l'avoir perdu mais réjouis-toi de l'avoir connu ». Demande-toi si aujourd'hui tu fais la même chose. Nous sommes là Frérot et rien que pour toi.

Caroline : Nous sommes là pour toi Dario.

Dario : Je n'ai que faire de vos sentiments, je veux qu'ils payent tous, qu'ils payent pour le mal qu'ils ont causé. Je veux me venger alors ôtez-vous de mon chemin sinon…

Caroline : Sinon quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? Alors battons-nous. Si je gagne tu redeviens le Dario que je connais.

Dario : Et si tu perds ?

Caroline : Tu feras ce que bon te semble.

Klaus : Love !

Elio : Laisse la faire, ils en ont besoin tous les deux.

_**Klaus ainsi que Neil et Elio s'écartèrent un peu et regardaient Dario et Caroline se dévisager du regard.**_

Dario : Comment ça tu comptes te battre contre moi ? Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Caroline : Avec plaisir, _tout en ayant un sourire malicieux._

_**Les yeux de Caroline devinrent rouges à leur tour.**_

Caroline : C'est quand tu veux.

Dario : Très bien.

_**Dario et Caroline avaient les mêmes pouvoirs. Il utilisa la terre et fit pousser des plantes solides qui attachèrent Caroline les pieds et les mains.**_

Caroline : C'est tout ce que tu as ? Je pensais que tu pouvais faire mieux que ça.

_**Elle utilisa le froid pour congeler les plantes et avec un coup de vent elle les fit éclater en mille morceaux ce qui fit sourire Dario. Caroline encercla Dario avec des flammes mais il les éteignit aussitôt avec de l'eau ce qui fit pousser un cri de rage à Caroline.**_

Dario : Pas très futé comme idée.

Caroline : Ce n'était qu'un échauffement. Regarde ce que je peux faire.

_**Une grosse masse de vent se créa autour de Caroline qui au fur et à mesure devenait une tornade, il y avait des éclairs, des vents extrêmement violents qui détruisait peu à peu la maison, elle envoya la tornade vers Dario qui l'arrêta d'une main sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa petite-fille.**_

Dario : Merci pour le vent mais regarde ce que je peux faire à mon tour.

_**Dario fit projeter Caroline contre le mur sans la toucher, Klaus voulut accourir vers elle pour l'aider mais Neil le retint par le bras.**_

Neil : Regarde, c'est leur combat tu ne dois pas t'en mêler.

Klaus : Elle est enceinte, il va la tuer elle et l'enfant.

Elio : Fais-nous confiance, il ne la tuera pas.

_**Dario s'amusait avec Caroline en l'envoyant à chaque fois au tapis sans la toucher, Klaus n'arrivait pas à tenir en place en regardant celle qu'il aimait se faire battre, Caroline saignait à la bouche et elle se releva difficilement épuisée par le combat qu'elle menait contre Dario.**_

Caroline : Maintenant ça suffit._ Dit-elle pleine de rage et très en colère._

_**Caroline était sérieusement en colère et avec une seule main elle fit léviter Dario et le fit avancer vers elle, elle lui donna un coup de poing au ventre qui lui fit cracher du sang alors Dario donna un coup de poing à Caroline à la figure et ils commencèrent à s'échanger des coups à la vitesse de la lumière, impossible de les voir se donner des coups tellement ils étaient rapides sans s'y attendre Caroline givra les pieds de Dario ce qui le maintenait cloué au sol et là elle le roua de coups qui fit tomber Dario au sol.**_

_**Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, Dario reprit la couleur de ses yeux d'origines ainsi que Caroline.**_

Dario : Merci pour ce petit exercice.

Caroline : De rien.

_**Caroline l'aida à se relever, il tourna son regard vers Elena qui était toujours restée au même endroit. Alors il s'avança vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire alors elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs. Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement.**_

Dario : Je suis vraiment désolé.

_**Deux heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous au manoir des Mikaelson, Tyler avait été bien attaché par Stefan, il était enfermé au sous-sol de la demeure des Originels. Bonnie était honteuse de son comportement et était gênée d'avoir tous les regards fixés sur elle.**_

Stefan : Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_ S'adressant à Bonnie._

Bonnie : Je… ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je… je ne voulais pas, _dit-elle en pleurant._

Dario : Tu es pardonné, toute cette histoire c'est du passé maintenant, je pense que nous devrions tous allés nous reposer.

Elijah : Je suis d'accord avec toi, la nuit porte conseille. Dario toi et tes frères pouvez passer la nuit chez nous et rester autant de temps que vous le voulez pendant que votre manoir soit refait.

Dario : Merci beaucoup Elijah, nous te remercions pour votre hospitalité.

_**Tout le monde était monté dormir, Dario dormait paisiblement avec Elena tandis que Kol était au salon entrain de réconforter Bonnie. Klaus et Caroline étaient dans leur lit, ils ne dormaient pas.**_

Klaus : Tu es vraiment une jeune vampire vraiment exceptionnelle.

Caroline : Merci mon amour.

Klaus : Je sais que je ne suis pas un homme parfait mais je t'aime et je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse.

Caroline : Et moi je te promets de t'aider à aimer la vie, de te garder ma tendresse et d'avoir la patience qu'exige l'amour, de parler quand les mots s'imposent et sinon de partager le silence, d'être en accord et en désaccord sur tes réactions protectrices un peu exagérées et de me sentir chez moi pour toujours au chaud dans ton cœur.

Klaus : Je te promets de t'aimer farouchement et sous toutes tes formes, aujourd'hui et à jamais, je te promets de ne jamais oublier qu'un tel amour ne s'offre qu'une fois dans la vie et de savoir au très fond de mon âme que malgré les épreuves qui nous sépareront nous trouverons toujours le moyen d'être réunis.


	28. Un grand bonheur

Merci à vous qui me suivez.

_**Justine : **_Coucou ! Et de rien je suis ravie que chapitre vous ait plu, mais désolé de te décevoir car ce chapitre est le dernier, je ne pense plus continuer avec cette fic. Je me dis que je suis partie sur un mauvais pied en tout cas voici le dernier chapitre que je poste.

_**Lea Michaelson :**_ Voici la suite.

_**Mel023 :**_ Je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car c'est le dernier.

_**Mia :**_ Salut, je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire t'ait plu mais je pense que la fin est là. Merci pour ton commentaire.

_Eh oui ! C'est le dernier chapitre, je ne me sens plus la force de continuer cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 28 : _**Un grand bonheur**_

_**Klaus et Caroline venaient de se promettre fidélité et amour pour toujours. Caroline savait que Klaus serait toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. **_

_**Le lendemain matin, Elijah fut le premier à être debout, Katherine dormait toujours paisiblement dans leur chambre. Il fut rejoint par Elio et Neil qui semblaient encore endormis. **_

Elio et Neil : Bonjour, _dirent-ils en baillant._

Elijah : Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Elio : Oui oui à part que Stefan et Rebekah n'ont pas arrêté cette nuit, faut dire que les oreillers n'ont servi strictement à rien.

Elijah : Je vois.

_**Kol descendit à son tour suivit de Rebekah qui paraissait plus heureuse et plus gaie tandis que son frère lui avait la mine attachée, il s'assit près du bar pendant que Rebekah se servit une tasse de café et fit une bise sur la joue à Elijah.**_

Rebekah : Bonjour tout le monde !

Kol : Tu peux arrêter s'il te plait avec tes sourires et tes chansons là ? On a pas dormi de la nuit je te signale à cause de tes galipettes avec Stephan, _dit-il agacé._

Rebekah : Au mais que vois-je ? Un ver de terre ! Il faudrait le piétiner celui-là, _dit-elle ironiquement._

Kol : Ahahahahahah ! Très drôle !

Elijah : Arrêtez maintenant tous les deux. C'est le matin, j'ai besoin de silence. Et il y'a d'autres personnes qui dorment.

Rebekah : C'est Kol qui a commencé.

Elijah : Je ne veux rien savoir, taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul son c'est compris ?

_**Rebekah tira la langue à Kol et remonta dans sa chambre. Elijah soupira puis se mit à lire son journal. Dario et Elena étaient déjà réveillés, ils restaient sur le lit à se regarder dans les yeux sans pour autant les baisser.**_

Dario : Je suis désolé pour hier, j'espère que Victor ne t'a pas fait trop de mal.

Elena : Non ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. C'est toi qui m'as inquiété_, dit-elle sincère et tremblante._

Dario : Pourquoi trembles-tu ?_ dit-il étonné par Elena. _

_**Elle fit couler des larmes que Dario essuyait délicatement puis il la serra dans ses bras.**_

Dario : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait vivre tout ceci, je sais que j'ai perdu mon sang froid alors que j'aurai du me contrôler mais cela a fait jaillir des souvenirs que j'avais enfouis depuis des années. Je ne voulais pas te perdre et me sentir si faible alors que tu as étais en danger m'a mit hors de moi_, dit-il calmement._

Elena : Merci d'avoir épargné Bonnie, je sais qu'elle a mal agit et que tu aurais pu la tuer sans hésiter pour ça.

Dario : Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je pouvais tuer ton amie ? Je sais qu'elle nous a trahis mais elle avait ses raisons et l'erreur est humaine n'est-ce pas ? Elle est peut-être une sorcière mais c'est une humaine, qui est fragile que l'on peut facilement influencée. Et je sais que tu ne supporterais pas de la voir mourir surtout de mes propres mains, je savais que la tuer me disgraciait automatiquement après de toi et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. De toute manière une partie du clan Rosario a été décimé, leur chef a été tué hier, je ne pense pas qu'ils resteront encore dans les parages.

Elena : Tu es vraiment un vampire exceptionnel.

_**Dario et Elena s'embrassèrent tendrement avec toute la fougue et la passion du monde. **_

_**Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était au salon, on aurait dit un clan. Le ventre de Katherine avait grossis elle en était au sixième mois à vue d'œil alors que cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle était enceinte, sa grossesse se développait plus rapidement que celle d'une grossesse normale. Dario servit un verre de son sang à Katherine et il le lui donna.**_

Katherine : Merci !

_**Elle bu le sang de Dario aussitôt. Elle vida le verre d'un coup.**_

Elijah : Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle est hors de danger en buvant de ton sang tous les jours.

Dario : Oui ne t'en fais pas, je ne la laisserai jamais mourir. Je crois qu'elle accouchera dans une semaine ou peut-être moins.

Kol : Vos pouvoirs m'étonneront toujours, j'aimerai devenir aussi fort que vous, _dit-il sincère._

Elio : Tu peux le devenir. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais être ton mentor.

Kol : Excuse-moi tu es mon pote mais je préfère Dario plutôt que toi. Il est mille fois plus fort que toi.

_**Elio se sentit vexé qu'il se jeta sur Kol ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Puis Katherine sentit son bébé bouger, elle en était toute contente.**_

Katherine : Il bouge, ah il bouge, amour notre bébé, il bouge, _dit-elle toute excitée et heureuse._

_**Alors Elijah mit sa main sur le ventre de Katherine et eut un grand sourire aux lèvres.**_

Kol : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi je veux sentir mon neveu_, dit-il en poussant la main de son frère pour mettre la sienne._

Rebekah : Moi aussi je veux le sentir.

_**Rebekah poussa à son tour Kol pour mettre sa main, ce qui fit rire Caroline et Stefan ainsi que Katherine. Klaus soupira tellement ils les trouvaient idiots de réagir ainsi. Elijah ne dit rien et laissa faire son frère et sa sœur. **_

Rebekah : C'est incroyable comme il a beaucoup de forces, _toute émerveillée de sentir son neveu bouger._

Caroline : Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ?

Katherine : Henrik, on l'appellera Henrik_ avec un grand sourire._

Neil : Et vous ? Vu que vous savez que vous allez avoir une fille comment l'appelleriez-vous ?_ En s'adressant à Klaus et Caroline. _

Klaus : En fait nous avons décidé de l'appeler Lucrezia.

_**Quand Dario l'écouta il fut surpris au départ et ému par le choix du couple, son arrière petite-fille portera le nom de sa femme. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, c'était la première fois que l'Eternel versa des larmes depuis la mort de sa femme. Caroline se leva des cuisses de Klaus où elle était assise et alla s'asseoir sur Dario et elle le serra dans ses bras.**_

_**Elio et Neil comprirent leur frère mais étonné de le voir pleurer, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état.**_

Neil : Qui aurait cru qu'un jour que tu pleurerais à cause du prénom de Lucrezia ?

Caroline : Oh ! Grand-père, je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies perdu ta femme et ta fille mais sache que moi je suis là et que je serai toujours là, je t'aime et Lucrezia aussi t'aimera. Si on l'a donné ce prénom ce n'est pas pour que tu pleures mais que tu sois heureux et ainsi notre fille sera aussi douce et bonne que l'était son arrière grand-mère. Elle sera heureuse de porter ce prénom.

Dario : Merci beaucoup mon enfant.

_**Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Elijah tira Katherine vers lui et la fit asseoir sur ses cuisses ainsi il pouvait sentir son odeur librement. Rebekah alla vers Stefan et se colla contre lui. **_

_**Kol lui rapprocha sa main de celle de Bonnie qui le tapa à la main.**_

Bonnie : Regarde où tu mets tes mains, pervers !

Kol : Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais encore en vie.

Bonnie : Tu le vois, je le suis toujours, je respire, tu entends parfaitement mon cœur battre.

_**Une demi heure plus tard, il y'avait maintenant un peu plus de sérieux. **_

Stefan : Tyler n'a pas voulu parler, il n'a rien dit.

Caroline : Bonnie pourquoi nous as-tu trahi ainsi ?

Bonnie : Care ! Je suis vraiment désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai été possédé par mes ancêtres et je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps, _dit-elle en sanglot._

_**Kol la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire.**_

Caroline : Tu es pardonnée depuis Bonnie.

Elena : Care a raison, tu n'as pas à pleurer, on sait maintenant que ce n'était pas toi.

Stefan : Mais que faisait Tyler avec les Rosario ?

Klaus : Il voulait sûrement se venger et donc il s'est allié à eux.

Elio : Oui je suis d'accord avec Klaus.

Dario : Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je pense que le reste du clan s'en ira. On peut enfin vivre paisiblement.

Elena : Oui heureux.

_**Elle embrassa Dario puis son téléphone sonna et elle répondit.**_

Elena : Allô !

Damon : J'ai besoin de te parler c'est urgent, ça fait au moins une semaine que tu ne réponds pas à mes sms et à mes appels.

Elena : Ok.

Damon : Je t'aime.

_**Elena ne répondit pas et raccrocha puis elle posa son regard sur Dario qui avait entendu la conversation d'Elena, son visage était fermé. **_

_**Pendant ce temps, Tyler avait réussi s'échapper grâce à l'aide de quelqu'un. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui était entrain de se tramer. **_

_**Fin !**_

_Sorry mais je ne continue plus l'histoire. _


End file.
